I loved
by Vbabe11
Summary: ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! A piece about the silver millenium. If your a true KunziteMinako fan: this is what you've been looking for. True love. The Original story.
1. Part 1: A Visit

Disclaimer, I was tired of all the really bad stories

Disclaimer, I was tired of all the really bad stories. I know it looks long but it's full of plots turns and imagery if you're a die-hard fan of ANY senshi so

**Feel free to skip to any part in the story. This beginning sucks. **(I wrote it in 2003 XP)

Have fun! All this belongs to "Queen" Naoko and her peeps.

A story of Kunzite and Minako Aino: the princess of Venus. SIMI (silver millennium)

Part 1/Teaser: Visiting You

She had such blue eyes.

That night was warm. She sat at her vanity mirror slowly raking her brush down her long golden hair. It felt soft against her fingertips. Was it her hair that felt so soft or was it the lack of work her fingers had exercised? She hadn't fought an enemy in a long time. She yearned to see her friends but one more glance around her room reminded her of how alone she was. She sighed and listened to her own voice echo across the spacious lemon room.

With a flop of her arm she turned off the light and mechanically draped her light shawl it around her shoulders. She was a princess. A mother-less girl born from the foam of the sea.

Pulling back her large fluffy blankets she laid her head on her pillow. Before she closed her eyes she ran her fingers over the pillow next to hers. The soft silk was cold against her round fingertips. It made her lonely. Even the princess of Venus gets cold.

In one graceful movement he had slipped over the wall and was gliding deftly across the castle grounds. The grass moved under his feet, it's sweet smell filled his nostrils with a soft perfume of due and moss. It was as lovely as he had heard. But his mission was at hand. He had to stay focused. After turning a corner her saw a fountain of a child and it's mother. He made for it and dove behind the marble dress, pressing his back against its strangely warm surface. He turned his head around to see if there were any more guards. He was very close to the castle base now and security would be thick. The slightest wrong movement could get him detected.

He would never get caught, he knew. He could leave any time he needed to. But he needed to get the layout of Magellan: the Veniciun castle. A bit of white hair fell into his face. Slowly, he brushed it aside.

A man in white uniform stood facing toward the fountain. If Kunzite didn't know better, he'd say the soldier was a stone like the fountain he was up against. His fingers griped the stone. His eyes roamed the silhouette of Magellan. Many of the windows were lit with the burning light of candles. They filled the rooms and showed the heaven-like glow. "The Princess there likes the warmth of the candles." He had it heard in a tale once told by his master.

One window drew his silent attention. A young lady stood. The golden lining of her hair shone in the moonlight. The candles that lay on this windowsill went out just as quickly as he had seen the girl. An emotion flowed through his chest and he made a motion to move toward the forbidden light. He yearned to find out what was in that room.

A mistake. The moment he realized it, it had been too late. The young man dressed in white sprung forward and shot a blaze into the air. It rose and burst into a thousand tiny blue flames. They hovered and lit the area for a moment. It was as if the world had suddenly sprung to life, voices called and lights came on. More blue shots found their way, illuminating the sky and blocking out the earth that hung in the sky like a glass diner plate. He ran. He was out of his mind for fear that they would see him. He pounded the ground one foot after another trying to get away from the brilliant blue lights. He found a pillar in a corner of a building. He pulled his cape around him and hid himself. He breathed carefully and watched the men rush about. Ridiculous boys. Silly, but cleverly trained.

She hadn't closed her eyes for long. She hadn't seen the blue out side her window crackle it's glow flash across her bedroom. Her maid knocked on the door in a rushed sort of panic.

"Mam!" her voice was muffled through the door. Minako stood and wrapped a shawl around her shoulders. She made her way to the door fumbling about with the knob half scared that something horrible had happened, half excited that she could be a senshi as she had been longing to. Her blood warmed and her mouth drew in a breath.

"Lady Bea! What's happened?" Minako flung open the door and stood ready before the pleasant looking maid. "Don't pause to breath, what's going on?" She hadn't been in such a flurry for a long time. Lady Bea took so long to say what it was! Why wouldn't she say it and let the fight begin? Did she think she couldn't handle it?

The maid's answer came quickly. An intruder had been found on the castle grounds. They couldn't find the person and they needed to inform her that she was to lock her door and prepare-just in case. Minako let her hands drop.

"Nani?" Stay put? The maid nodded vigorously, misinterpreting the disappointment in her princess's eyes.

"Yes, but never fear! We will find who ever it is before the night is out! We are all very determined to protect you." With a curtsy of pride the fat little woman gathered up her gowns and scurried down the hallway. Halfway out of sight she turned, shook a wary finger, and pointedly demanded, "Don't sneak out".

This, of course, was the plan.


	2. Part 2: His and Her Freinds

Part 2: his and her friends 

Minako pulled her door closed and whipped around to stare around her room. A determined glow on her face as she began tearing apart her top shelf. An orange shine drew her attention. She clumsily grabbed it with all her fingers and turned her back to the drawer. "I'm 15 now! I should be allowed to help. I need protect my people! Besides who knows if they'll ever be able to catch them? I am young woman not just a princess! Ooh!" she squealed. "This is so exciting." She threw open the window and tossed back the delicate hangings. She put one foot out of the window and sat on the sill. She whispered into the dark and held up her hand. Deftly, the chain she usually wore around her waist flew to her hand. "Venus love me chain!" the golden light sliced through the molasses dark of the room and wrapped it's self around a bedpost. She then flung the rest of her body out the room, one hand gripping the golden train, the other, the henshin stick. Her way down was slow, one foot over the other as she made her way backward, sliding three stories down, onto a ledged roof. From there, gaining her footing again she pulled the chain down, it lost it's luster and fell into waiting hands retracting it's self back to the size of a bracelet, like a fighting firecracker dieing out. After slipping it around her small hand she bent her knees to gaze around. 

The night was comfortable and cool against her skin. She took a breath in, filling her lungs with the fresh air as if she had never been alive before. From one roof to another, she bounded, her eye scanning the ground for a bare place to land, she didn't want to be seen and made to go back to her room. She found one. Once her bare feet touched the damp grass, she dashed up toward an old statue of a queen and her princess: the only time two Queens had been alive at the same time. Minako knelt next to its base, so as to be hidden by the statue in the middle but not be IN the fountain. Her hand ran over the ground when she spotted something wrong, one of the pillars in the distance wasn't strait, it has a funny lump in the side. Mesmerized by the strange sight, she crossed to the edge of a building. Her eyes were focused on this bump that grew more and more to look like a figure. A man's figure…

Almost a half an hour had passed in the night since he's been seen. He was enjoying the chase for the most part, but here he stopped to rest. He could leave soon, knowing all along he could not see again that figure in the window. He felt the area was cleared so he moved forward to see; once again his judgment failed him. Out of the corner of his eye a movement told him he had been seen. Pressing his back up against the pillar again he turned ever so slightly to see if the movement was a person or just a trick of his imagination which happened much more often than he liked to admit. It was a little figure, delicate with soft curves of the body; he could tell by the shape that it was a woman maybe a little younger than him. To his great surprise, she stepped forward into the light of the earth, hanging above them. She spoke.

"I am not afraid of you!" she held up her finger like a gun before her. Excited determination glinted in her eyes. They were golden eyes, capable of joy and sorrow. Deep eyes that made him involuntarily relax. He came forward a little to see her more clearly. The Earth now lit his face. She could see him clearly. But he didn't care.

Her silky yellow gown was light in the wind and shone with magnificence. Her figure was silhouetted in the pale glow of the earth behind her. Her hair framed her face and blew against her soft, pale skin skimming her nose and her delicate cheek. Clearly, she was the one in the window. And she was the lead protector of the moon princess, princess of Venus, Goddess of love, and as kunzite forever after called her, beauty of the universe, Minako. She was everything he'd heard of.

"Who are you?" her hands dropped slightly and the wind picked up. 

He stood tall with silvery hair. A man few years older than her, strong in stature and graceful in features. His eyes were silvery too. They had the air of truth to them. Minako could not understand for a moment if this was the intruder or not, he seemed to show his face willingly to her, but nothing more. When she first decided to make the first move and announce herself, she had expected him to run or to attack. In ether case she had tightened her muscles. However, now this youth seemed so still and unafraid. She wanted to talk with him for a little bit. His chiseled features were worn with worry over…a loved one? She could not tell, but some anxiety hung in his face, most particularly those solid silver eyes. She was about to speak again when his gaze shot to the earth glowing brightly behind her. Its gray glow was nothing to the eyes of this man of whom she beheld. He seemed hesitant at first as if he wanted to say something. He suddenly looked as if he were trying to form the words. He parted his lips and a strong voice rang like a sword in the silent night air. They were not the words she wanted to hear.

"I…I…hope…I beg your pardon my lady." As soon as he had finished these words he had vanished. Minako rushed to the place where he had last been standing, not eight feet from herself. Franticly, she turned around in the spot to find some clue of where he'd had gone to. Almost hurt by his sudden disappearance, she touched the top of her head. He bow was missing. She had probably left it back in her room. She pulled her hand though her hair, gripping the over-soft texture of each fine hair. 

Her nights had been troublesome and lonely. She longed it speak with anyone about them. They always seemed to be in colors of red and blue. A bad mixture, she hated the contrast. Like someone poking her with a stick over and over. Now she felt as if there was a throbbing place in the back of her heart. A similar soul, she thought she'd like, a man who'd listen to her cries, had vanished into the night. 

Wandering aimlessly through the night, she gazed up at the earth shining above her like a makeshift moon. Suddenly aware of the cold night air, she pulled at her golden shawl and took another deep breath.           "Maybe he's on earth." She decided he was because it made her feel better to know something about him even if she knew she had made it up herself. She lowered her head and resolved to get back to her room before anyone noticed she had been gone. "Maybe this man will come again!" feeling she had thoroughly tricked herself, she quickly made it back to her bedroom.

A bead of sweat fell from the side of his face. Jedite took another swing at him with his sword. Kunzite jumped back but it was too late. The sword came down and stuck his own sword, knocking him to the grass below. His weapon was forced to his own neck with his opponent pinning him down. His body relaxed. Jedite raised his sword threateningly.

"Now tell me! You can longer deny it!" he brought down the sword-chopping place next to kunzite's head making him wince. "What is wrong with YOU?" Ten feet away two other general held there stomachs and laugh heartily. 

"Get off would yah?! It's not funny!" Kunzite pushed off his friend and rubbed the back of his head. "You two too!" Konk! Konk! Two apples stuck Nephrite's and Zoicite's heads. Dazed, they comically fell over off the bench. They sat up feet in the air and pointed at Kunzite.

"But it was so funny!" they barreled over in another round of laughter. Kunzite said nothing put continued to rub the back of his head muttering to himself something like, "…not that funny…. middle of the night…small bunnies…" but soon his muttering was stopped because the other three generals had gathered around him in the grass in the shade of the apple tree. It was a cool summer morning, the weeks had gone by with so much leisure, and it was hard to focus on any thing serious. 

"So!" began the brown haired man. Today he pulled it back into a ponytail. Its brown tresses were in small knots but they shone gently in the sun. "Tell us what's really wrong. Does it have anything to do with," he looked around mischievously as if to make sure the secret was safe. "Where you were last night?!" The other three men gasped, for entirely different reasons. 

"You weren't in bed?"

"You told?!"

"I swear I didn't tell Kunzite!"

"Why didn't you tell _me_?"

"I'll pummel you for this!"

 Nephrite sat back and laughed, Zoicite gripped his cloak, and Jedite held up his hands in defense of his mistake. A new voice entered. 

"What up with you guys?!" The prince of the earth was running toward his friends waving his hand in the air. 

"Endo, your finally awake!" Jedite hurried to change the subject. "Have a good sleep? One of us did." he jabbed Kunzite in the ribs. "We were just trying to find out what happened that made the boy weak!" 

"Must have been devastating." Commented the long blond haired man. Zoicite's eyes turned to the sky.

The prince offered, "Or else a woman." The moment the word crept out of his mouth the men exploded into another frenzy. Zoicite fell over from shock, Nephrite laughed even harder than before and held his gut with one and hand and holding on to the prince with the other, and Jedite took to poking Kunzite's very red face. The prince blushed ferociously but laughed as well. Mostly, Zoicite was very glad no one knew his secret. 

"Eeeyahhhh!" the princess of Venus threw up her hands and ran to the other women sitting on a white park bench in the moon gardens. The other princess of the moon too, jumped up, gathered up her folds of lace, and dashed to her friend.

"Minako-san! How I've missed you!" the white lady wrapped her arms around her friend's waist. The two jumped up and down excited in their reunion chattering and acting like teenage children should. Soon they held hands and made there way the on-looking princesses. Minako took both hands on the princess of Mercury's and kissed them commenting on her lovely hair decorations of baby's breath. She gave a big hug to the brunet beauty from Jupiter. Finally, Minako made a special point of turning to the princess of Mars last. She clasped her hands around the mars princess and they pressed their foreheads together murmuring how much they had written and how they must talk very soon. About something specific. 

"Ah! How I have missed you all! It's been too long." The princess of Mercury beamed in her simple way. She motioned to sit down in the white wicker chairs and they did so. 

The princess of Mars sighed internally. _'I must admit, we look quite picturesque. But I feel times like these days will not last long.'_ She shook off the shiver climbing her skin and turned to the jovial princesses. "Serenity was just telling us about what the meeting is about."

"Yes the council is tonight, is it not?" Mako wearily brushed her hair behind her shoulder. "I mean that is what were here for. To decide the conflicts between the moon and the earth." She sighed and glanced at the Moon princess. Fortunately Ami-Chan had enough experience with her serene friend to know what to say next.

"It is tonight. But let's not think on that now! (She smiled) Minako! We can show you to your room! How long will you be able to stay? I know that I'm here until after the Trinket festival." She motioned to a maid standing near by.

"If it doesn't disturb you Selene, I'd like to stay until a few days after the festival." Mako followed Ami's direction and put her empty glass on the tray of the passing maid and stood, taking Selene's hand gently helping her stand.  "Your room is on the second floor Minako."

The princess of Mars linked her arm with Minako's as they began their walk into the house. Her skin was externally warm from being the first to arrive at the palace of pearl and sitting so long with the moon princess in the garden. "Yes. Do stay at least until the festival!" happily Minako agreed and they made their way to the room. 

"This will be the best one yet! Mother had got this beautiful theme of pearls hung form the ceiling with large feathers! But I told her I thought that if we did the feathers people might think the moon was eccentric! But she told me that-" but the princesses of Mars and Venus were not listening. In fact they had started to fall significantly behind due to the slight pulling on Minako's arm. 

The golden girl turn to face her friend only to meet eyes more worried than she had expected. "Minako-san I've got to talk to you. I- I mean," Minako was not used to seeing her elegant friend shake so much and avoid her eyes so carefully.

"Nani? Enyalis? You want to talk now? Before the council? Or afterward?" she took her hands in her own. They were suddenly cold. Odd for this fire princess.

"After, I'll come to your room. K?" 

"Hurry up you two!"

"Yeah what are you talking about so secretly?"

"Nothing Selene! Were talking about music!" Enyalis beamed up at the three girls leaning over the banister.

"Music! Oh yes we must have an orchestra of violins this year!" the daisy blue princess clapped her hands and beaconed the two on the ground to hurry and follow up the stairs. 

_'She is so good at distracting the moon princess!'_ thought Mako. But she soon joined her friends and the thought of what could be so important to Rei was quickly swept from her mind as they found their way through the labyrinth hallways to Venus's chamber.


	3. Part 3: Council of the Inner planets

Part 3: Council of the Inner planets.

They could hear the usually brilliant gong of the bells form the moon city. Today however they sounded like the foretelling of a death. 

"But no one has died. And no one will die as long as we keep the peace. The princess will not let anything happen to her fair cities." With a slight shudder from the light summer wind, Ami closed turned away from the window and took her seat at the table of elders. The long glass table had 16 places set at it. At the head was the moon Queen (long, majestic, and as powerful as usual), her two advisors by her, the young moon princess (still in training) sat next to one of them, and each respective princess with their two advisors had sat down in threes around the table.  The moon queen raised one long hand as a start to begin the council. Minako admired how pale she was. Her white power was very evident. Her voice shook the air around her. The queen's fierce voice broke Minako from her daze.

The meeting went as they usually do but this one was tenser than any had remembered. They all understood the real problem they were to discuss. 

"As you all know" the queen began, "the earth has made signs of rebellion. We have talked with the leaders of the Earth and they have confirmed their good intentions. However, we know that the constitutions are not always as they would hope to be."

"Your highness I don't think the Earth could be of any problem to _us. _They are the weakest of the planets and couldn't possible be any threat to us." The princess of Mars crossed her arms in front of her chest in more of a protective move than a defiant way. The white of her cape crushed under her attempt of hiding her worry. All the members of the council wore white uniforms except for the princesses who wore their respective crowns and dashes of their signature color throughout the gowns.

"I agree your highness" the princess of Jupiter interrupted." I don't understand why we should be too worried. I know they can do some serious damage but what can we do about it?" She tossed her curls behind her shoulder again and gazed around the table. To everyone's surprise the little Moon princess spoke up. Her hand folded in her lap as she had been trained to do.

"It's not really the Earth were worried about." She raised her demure head to face Jupiter.

The elegant queen nodded. "The leaders of Earth have been good to us for generations. In return for their materials we have sheltered them. But the people of the earth have begun a rebellion."

"And your majesty", the princess of Mercury looked delicate as a blossom in her lily gown. "We really don't know what the Earth is capable of. My first councilor has reading of a black shadow slowly materializing over these three points. (If you would kindly look at the thirty-third page in the hand-desktop given to you.) My people have had a growing concern over its negative effects for many months now."

"That's true Blue lady. But it's only part of the problem. We don't know yet who is in charge of this raid of problems. Such as-"

"So what is it to us? We have no place in interfering with inner-terra issues. Let them solve this one as we always have!" The princess of Mars sat up and placed her hand on the table before her. Her shear presence demanded attention. Everyone knew she usually passionate about problems but today she seemed uniquely bothered. 

Minako silently considered what was being said. Being the leader she had to advise as best she could. She was taking mental notes about each comment and putting them together in an itinerary should later present to her councilors in her own room. But simultaneously, she silently studied her friend's faces. As the yelling continued around the table, she began to let her mind wander back to the man she had seen a few weeks since. She couldn't remember his face as well as she did when she first met him but he was so gentle. Her name was called and she was shoved back into reality. Three hours later, the meeting was concluded.

* *  * *  * *  * *

Soon the meals were finished and the planetary personal meetings had concluded. Minako was in her room sitting in a white chair by the fireplace brushing out her hair as she did every night. Her eyes were closed; her muscles were just starting to relax. She almost didn't hear the soft shuffle of feet crossing the room. She took up Minako's hair and began to braid the strands gently twisting around the fine hairs of silk. They did this mechanically; the two very silent in reflex ion, went on in this fashion for a while until Minako raised her hand and stopped Rei from braiding. 

"Enyalis-sama." Minako whispered the familiar term to her friend. "What's wrong?" She put down her hand. Mars continued the braiding and finished it with a yellow silk ribbon Minako had left on her tabletop. 

"Aphrodite…I don't know how to say this." She threw up her hands and sat on the downy blankets on Minako's bed. "This is going to sound SO dumb. " she pulled a pillow to her face and hid it in the pale yellow lace. "ie-beht-ah-jemereal." 

"N-Nani? What? That makes like…NO sense at ALL." She flopped onto the end of the bed and crossed her wrists under her chin. She picked up another pillow and whacked Rei with it giggling "Come out!"

"Ooooooo! Your such an idiot Minako-san!" she grumbled and lifted her head only to rest her chin on the pillow. She looked away from Minako to hide her slightly red cheeks. Her ebony hair slid over her face and she whispered. "I found someone I like... I mean I really, really- (she clenched her fists around the pillow)-really like him" 

Minako yanked up her hands and opened her mouth to let out a shrill squeal of joy but just as she was going to wake the entire palace, she opened her eyes to see that her friend was trembling. "Uh…I'm...I'm _sorry_ Rei? Is that-uh-it?" Blinku?

"He's from Earth." She admitted miserably.

"An Earth boy? How divine! But how did _you_ meet a boy from Earth? You don't seem to care much for the Earth's affairs. When did you meet him? Well, more importantly, _how_ did you meet him? I mean…_how_?"

"I snuck onto the planet and I saw him. Ok?"

"Rei…" she said somberly and very seriously. "You broke your own law!"

"Shut up! I did not! I'm a princess and I can do what I want as long as it's for the good of the people."

"Right! And I'm sure that that's why you went."

"Of course it was!"

"Sure."

"Minako!"

Feathers flew as a pillow fight burst forth. The laughter of the two was like a dawn in the cold hallways of the palace. Minako always knew how to make Rei smile. Annoying as she sometimes was. They fought and ran around the room spreading white fluff around and occasionally knocking over a table. Rei took a hold of a pole form Minako's four-poster bed and swung around it. She hit Minako one last time with her pillow before crashing into her. They fell together onto the bed in a fit of childish laughter. Some deep place in Enyalis's heart burst and her laughter turned into sobs. Minako at some point wrapped her arms around her crying friend. There they laid, the two girls with the fire's glow warming the room and the light bending over the slim, delicate figures. Rei must really like this guy…she's never like this…so weak.

But this story is not about Rei. It's about Minako and Kunzite. So while Minako is occupied with the fire goddess, Kunzite too was in deep contemplation.  

He was standing in front of his mirror. Pop pop pop. He hit himself in the face. For some odd reason he though he could change the way he looked. He pulled it jaw; he yanked his cheeks and puffed up his chest but to no avail. Reluctantly he leaned backward on the hallway's wall. He cocked his head as he stared at the figure staring back. It soon didn't even look human, just shapes. He picked up his candle from the floor and made his way down the rest of the hall glancing absentmindedly at the pictures hung in the palace hallways as he passed. Once in the music room, he sat on the piano bench heaving a sigh he didn't know he had been holding in. He skimmed his fingers over the keys but dared not pluck them for fear of waking the rest of the castle's sleeping inhabitants. He looked out the window and found, very easily, the small orange planet in the distance. 

"What a fool I am. If I ever see her again, which is entirely likely _now,_" he reminded himself very angry about his mistakes. "I must pretend like I've never seen her before. She'll think it was a dream. A vision." He was comforted a little but still scolded himself for his great folly. "I must have been under some spell. The goddess of Venus is an entrancing woman. I've never heard of anyone who did _not_…admire her." This thought: designed to comfort, it made him wince to vision of billions of people surrounding and fawning over her. Also, he could not entirely make himself believe that it was only the Goddess's powers that made him stare. However it wasn't just her beauty, although beautiful she was, that made him…admire her.

"Destiny." A deep, manly voice joined the Earth crickets outside the window. Kunzite turned abruptly to spot the door to the music room open with a man's figure standing in it. His wavy brown hair was slumped over his shoulders. "You were talking allowed."

The two friends sat together on the piano bench each deep in thought. Finally, Nephrite spoke, "So, how did it go?"

"I got a pretty good lay out of two of the castles. Doors, alarms, guards, windows. (He paused.) But they will probably be changing and tightening their security from now no due to a little…slip up."

"You were seen?"

"Yeah…I was. By a low ranking guard." He turned his face away.

"Will they recognize you?" Nephrite frowned and turned his head to look at his friend who looked more worried than his voice allowed.

"No. It's been several months now. I don't think it will be a problem." He truly believed that it wouldn't be. He only showed his face for a moment and only by the dim light of the sky. It seemed enough for Nephrite. 

"You alright old boy? I won't ask you if you don't want to tell me." He crossed his arms and looked out at the sky trying to find what Kunzite had been staring at. 

"But you did ask didn't you?" he sighed and heaved his weight to his backwards turned hands.  "It's nothing really. I'm just a little anxious about the festival. That's all." It was true. He was very worried about seeing the princess again. But he jogged his memory and reminded himself that he had already fixed that problem. 

"So am I." He paused. "Can I tell you a secret?" Nephrite looked around comically. "I can't wait to see the Planetary Princesses. I've heard so many great stories from Endo it's just too amazing. We finally get to meet the beauties of the universe." He clasped his hands and rests them behind his head. "Especially that one…uh…what's her name? Oh you know that one chick with the long blond hair?"

Kunzite's lungs jumped inside him but outside he was able to keep a puzzled look. He also had to show his disapproval of the word 'chick'. "Aphrodite?" he suggested casually.

"Yeah! That's the one! Aphrodite. Man. I've heard that woman can do things to a man's head." He laughed casually and then had to adjust his level remembering the entire palace was asleep. 

"Yeah…she can…"


	4. Part 4: The Festival

Part 4: The Festival 

She swung around a corner in the moon palace and felt her hair pulls her head as it flew around her and landed over her shoulder. "Ami-Chan! It's time to go!" the woman dressed in baby blue was sitting at the piano. Minako had followed the sound through the pearl castle to find her and now that she had, 

"I'm coming." She swept her long gown over the bench and stood. Both gay girls took hands and made their way giggling down the hallway. They passed windows of a setting sun. It had shades of pink and purple and tiny flickering stars decorating the sky. They stopped at one to watch the party brewing below. The trinket festival was getting its final touches before people were allowed to enter. The party was always held outside on the moon palace grounds. Every one in the kingdom was invited to come. 

Little silver plates of ham rolls or muffins, champagne glasses with tiny colored bows tired around each goblet, fluffy creams in pastries of all sizes bustled about moving in a fluid dance. The girls stood in awe and loved all the excitement, plans, and decorations. Musicians of dozens of stringed violins and harps and horns. Drums and flutes tuned and hummed. White ribbons with stands of pearls hung from every corner. In the center was huge wall of masks for each guest. Feathers had been strung up against the walls and all of the fountains had been turned on. There were tiny lights fluttering all around and the fire of Mars had lighted candles so they would burn all night long. It seemed so magical with the earth in the background, huge and beautiful. It was a warm summer evening and servants dressed in white were chanting and quickly setting out flowers of every kind.

 A touch on her arms and Minako turned to see that Mako and Rei had joined them at the window. Minako pressed her cheek to Mercury's and sighed an excited breath of air. 

"It's all so beautiful! Tonight will be so much fun!" 

"Girls! You must see!" Serenity had appeared behind them. She was peering out of another window behind them. The five gathered around where she had pointed and began to chat excitedly as they saw what she was talking about. Boats and carriages of all shapes and sizes were arriving. Elegant coachmen opened doors for thousands of women dressed in flamboyant gowns and men, (both single and with dates Mako noticed,) dressed in charming suits and uniforms. Among the arriving guests there was a sole black carriage with six strong black horses. Out of it stepped the fine prince of the Earth and his four guardians and generals. Each dressed more magnificently than the next with small symbols of the earth on each uniform. One stared up at the dome of the castle and let out a breath of fine warm air. The air of the moon tasted sweet against the bitter taste of the carriage. The warm night reminded him of home. First he would lodge his master and then find a place near by him to sleep. Kunzite was nervous about simply walking into this affair for tonight may be all's end.

* *  * *  * *  * *

One by one the princess were expected to mingle into the crowd so as not to create a riot at the sudden appearance of high royalty. The trinket festival had always been a party of masks so most people couldn't find out that you were. But as mercury explained, if the five princesses of the galaxy came in arm-in-arm, anyone could tell whom they were. And so the plan was decided to come in one at a time and then gather together as the party began to and confuse people. It was always known that the princesses always attending this event but often they were never found out before the end. 

The princess of Jupiter wanted to join the people first. The had a green veil that reach around the back of her hair pining back her brown curls she had almost let wholly down. The princess never just left it down but tonight she had a long thin clip pin it back at the nape of her neck. The edges of the veil were tied to the sides of a small mask. It covered her eyes, forehead, and nose with sequins of a greens and purples n a peacock design. Her dress was and elaborate design decorated for dancing. It had small bells at her waist and a fine purple lining at the top making her as a summer blossom would.

Next to enter the part down the marble steps was the princess of Mars. Usually the princess of mercury would go down but tonight she felt particularly shy about the crowd slowly filling the huge park. So the princess of Mars gladly took her place to keep her at ease. She wore a gown of an unusual color tonight. It was summery golden red that wrapped around her slim figure. A large red rose had been pinned up into her hair, which was pulled back into an elegant bun. Her mask was tied back with a string of red. It had small eyeholes and a slim lining to it. Its small pearls tied to it glimmered in the fire's embrace. It really showed off the sheer red lip-gloss on her delicate mouth. As she slipped into he crowd, her purple highlights shimmered and was gone.

The next to step out was Ami. Her baby blue fabric was light and flowed over a white under dress. A white flower was set on her hip and the blue ribbons that held it on her shoulder made her look frail like a china doll. She had pale shoulders only slightly blushed with her blue hairs. Some of its fine strands had been touched with light that shimmered like the mercury stars. It had all been put back with a headband on baby's breath-one of her favorite flowers and quite common on Mercury. Her slippers were of white and her toes were almost bare. Minako couldn't help but notice her small feet from under he light summer dress as she trickled down the steps of the patio entrance. 

Finally it was Minako's turn. She had been shifting from one leg to the other watching from the window high above the party as the sun got lower and lower. By the time she had stepped out into the cool night air, it was almost a purple and pink dusk. Only a yellow shine spot could be seen in the distance and the stars above were brighter and clearer then ever. Her dress for the event had not been difficult to choose. She had had the outfit made for her months ago. As yellow was her signature color, she thought it only right to have it be so. But she could not stand the thought of it being heavy on her. So the gown she wore tonight was made of a light material. Its sleeves were short and round like little balls around her shoulders. Her body was embraced with the dawn yellow with small sparkles of butterfly dust that would glimmer when the earth was at it's brightest. Her hair was tied in two braids that looped up back into the sides of her hair. Each side had a yellow ribbon tied to the top. Her mask was white with a small feathers sprouting from around the outside. To Top it all off, lace gloves that reached only to her wrists adorned her small hands. She felt very elegant but was mostly bubbling with excitement. 

She had hoped for day that she would meet a handsome young man or at least help her friends to some. From what she could see there were many gentle men who seemed to have the same idea in mind. Some were flirting with women in the corner, others were choosing masks from the center of the party, and others had been taking food from passing trays and had been staring with manly wonder at some of the more graceful women. 

That night Minako had been asked to dance several times by many gentle men with nothing much to say except to comment on her beauty, the evening, or the number of couples. This did not impress the princess very much. After about an hour she met up with her dear friends by the almost empty mask rack. The only person absent from the group was Mako. She had apparently found a boy she liked right off the bat. He had spotted her had filled her dance card with his pseudonym. They gathered together. The short blue princess had some interesting news indeed. 

She beckoned them to come close and so they did. Their heads come with in inches as they listen to her sweet voice replay the news. "The generals have come!"

"They have? But how I didn't hear of them." Rei said so in a hurried and excited mood. She had had a nice evening as well but she would not tell much of it. 

Mercury continued, "They came in the same way we did! The moon royalty invited them but this year they have also have brought the prince king and queen of Earth. As well as the four kings." She clapped excitedly and bent her knees hopping like a child. Mars took her hand excitedly and they seemed to know what glory this was 

Minako could not help wanting to being apart of the loop of what seemed to be a wonderful secret. 

"Oh Minako!" Mars started, "The four kings are the guardians of the Earth's prince. They assist the directions of all parts of the Earth, four corners. What is so exciting is that they are so important in the earth's history. Very famous." Mars crossed her arms in front of her matter-of-factly. "They are called The Stone Generals."

 "Really! Generals huh? Kind of like knights in shining armor! How exciting! Historic yeah? Well how old are they?" Minako chatted about them for a little while quickly learning all their history from Mercury and Mars. Soon the dove-like princess dressed in off-white joined them adding a most unique piece to the conversation. 

"They are here to discuss Earth affairs. And they will be staying for at least 2 weeks. The earth Royalty and they are staying in one of the Moon palace wings! Can you believe it?!" She jumped in her childish ways.

"Then count me in for staying another two weeks too!" Minako laughed heartily and clapped her hands together in sheer excitement of something she did not know. This little sound made many people turn to notice the gaggle of girls resulting in two men finally resolved to ask two of the masked women to dance interrupting them. And so a whirl of blue Mercury and Mars's red hair were swept away into the floating crowd. Venus took Serenity's hand and they pushed their way through the crowd to find a clearer place to talk. 


	5. Part 5: First Time Twice

Part 5: First Time Twice

After a delightful chat about a few very attractive men eyeing them and giggles over coming the two, the moon princess was finally asked to take a turn by man in black. With a short look to Minako to make sure she would be all right on her own and he went off the man blushing. Minako, too, was asked but she refused because of a distraction in the shape of a young woman of 15 years sitting alone for most of the night. The little one with brown hair was very grateful and took the young man's hand that had been refused by Minako, with shy but excited eyes. Minako watched the two for a little while but then decided to be on the move before some other man gathered the courage to ask to dance thinking she was lonely as that little one had been. And so ducking underneath a bow of brilliant white glows that were lighting white lilies that hung from a branch above, she moved around the laughing crowd so full of life. She laughed for no reason to herself but that glow that made her step light. As she went her steps became slower watching the many couples twirl, dance, and sing. A kind of peace came over her as the musicians slowed and the night went on. The Earth had fully come up now over the horizon of the moon. It wasn't very high but high enough to see the entire sphere. She backed up out of the crowd and looked over the head of people to see the sight. The blue and white gleams of light illuminated the entire place but for the bright white bobbing lamps that bobbed in the wind. A warm wind swept her dress aside and a bit of ribbon blown into an eyehole of her mask. She turned around to face the marble steps leading into the palace entrance when she saw it. A Man dressed in gray. His mask was a black with silver ribbons and gems. He wore white gloves with holes in the backs. His hair was white with blue stripes from the moon's glare. It was all pulled back over his mask's strings into a ponytail. Dashing as he was, he stood on stairs as white and blue as himself both gleaming in the sweet light of the earth. The man seemed lost and alone on the steps. He was looking over he shifting crowd when his steady gaze came to her. There it stayed.

She was separate from the rest of the party. She was standing on the side looking up at him with small features she was just a young girl from what he could see. A light from a lamp hung near by. It had a soft yellow glow and it warmed her features. She wore a sunny summer dress and her hair was tied up in two yellow bends of braids. He wanted to look for the prince and his other friends but he couldn't turn his eyes away. He walked down the stairs toward the little girl figuring she had noticed his gaze by now. To simply ignore such a blossom would be rude. A wide smile spread across her bright face. It annoyed him a little as she stepped forward gripping her hands behind her back just expecting him to ask her. It was of course his duty now that he had announced his intentions. He winced behind his mask as he extended his hand still quite a long distance away. _ The arrogant little woman turned her head to the side pretending not to see me. What a pain this whole night's going to be._ He thought bitterly to himself. He opened up his mouth to propose when her whole body turned to something else. She was actually looking at a friend of hers dressed in green. She took the yellow girl's hand whispered something in her ear. The two of them raced off into the crowd without looking back at the poor man standing on the bottom step. He huffed through his nose at her proactively subbing him. He crossed his arms and watched as her blond rings swayed back and forth as she moved into the dancers. _Shouldn't I be relived? I mean, it's not like I wanted to dance with her any way._ He huffed one last time and bushed away a stand of silvery hair. He began to push his way through to the place he thought he last saw one of his friends but it was not the last time he thought of the woman that evening.

* *  * *  * *  * *

He did find his friends after a time. They had been yucking it up all over the festival. The prince was having the best time he had seen in a long time. Nephrite was beaming for the short moments that they saw him. As the evening went on they saw less and less of him. At one point during the night the two blond knights and kunzite were laughing and talking animatedly about an occurrence on Zoicite's front when they spotted one young lady with stark black hair. She slid by him or her avoiding everyone's gaze. She passed by them saying under her breath a soft 'excuse me.' All the anxious men watched her pass. She was graceful girl and Jedite wasted no time falling out of his chair and desperately trying to stand up to talk to her. He tripped on his way knocking into her and the two other men had to run away covering their mouths to hide the eruption of laughter. Once in a safe spot where they could comfortably watch the two but not be heard by them, they slapped each other on the back and they cheered. 

"I know it was just like this!" And Zoicite turned around to get a few feet away to demonstrate the hilarious moment when he bumped into a young woman. She had eyes that obviously struck him. He had always been a fan of blue eyes and swore once he would love a girl with blue eyes. Zoicite bent at the waist apologizing profusely to the girl dressed in yellow. Kunzite's eyebrows popped up at the sight of the girl who had run away. She smiled and blushed flirting with the charming man. She didn't seem to notice Kunzite standing behind Zoicite because she never looked up at him. Instead she began to make conversation about the crowded floors and eventually stepped out with him onto to dance. Kunzite was angry again that he hadn't the pleasure of taking her out with him. He clenched his fist and stepped back to give his friend allowance. Plopping down in a chair he crossed his legs and sat back to try not to watch the terrible spectacle in front of him. Two dancers moved right in front of him happily talking with one another. He was glad he couldn't see his flirtatious friend with the girl in gold. In fact he was glad she didn't notice him. She probably would have been very embarrassed anyway. He tapped his foot and decided not to ask anyone for this dance as he had been planning to. He tried instead to fight the knowing feeling that he missed his chance-

"TO WHAT?" he bitterly cried. The confused couple moved slowly away.

The charming Young man had almost literally swept her off her feet. He wrapped his arms expertly around her small waist and lifted her for a moment off the floor swinging her away into the crowd. He was charming and funny, light and brilliant. They had great deal of fun turning and swinging amongst the people. She smiled sweet smiles and tossed her braids expertly over her shoulder. It was no doubt that this young man was fun to be with but she dared not ask to see him again. He seemed so young and innocent. He was obviously very interested in her. He said little lines he'd planned about the night or her looks. Most of them turned her off. He was trying too hard to get her attention. But for the time she would enjoy his company. It looked as if she had found an evening romance. After one particularly intelligent joke her body bumped in the air as a realization hit her. He should meet Ami. The two were intelligent enough they would be able to talk about anything, plus he was just charming enough to maybe break her shell just as Minako had so many years ago. Quickly she explained the plan to him that she had a friend he might like to meet. He smiled a dashing smile but she could feel the energy drop a little at his disappointment. After the song was through she tightened her mask and took his hand. Pushing through the crowd she made her way to where she thought her friend might be. As she went she spotted the silver haired man again. He sat bitterly on a chair with his arms crossed in front of him. He didn't see her at first but in a flash his eyes spotted her and his face dropped it's angry expression. It melted into one of trying to see where she was going as he watched her move away from him. She had seen him all night long as if he were following her. _Or perhaps_ she though to herself, _I'm just more aware of him. Hey, it's happened before. _ She shook her golden head fluffing the feathers of her mask out once more shaking out the picture of him standing on the stairs. She focused on the problem at hand. She spotted Jupiter and waved franticly to her to get her attention. She was talking with a man with brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She made her way over and apparently, the man she held the hand of seemed to want to go in that direction. The crowd cleared where the two lovers stood so it was easy to break just outside the circle of dancers and wrap her arms around her. The man she had danced with seemed to know the chocolaty man Mako was interested in. After a brief "ah hello! How are you? And who is THAT?' On all four sides, 

The blond man turned to Minako, "is this the friend you thought I'd like?" She saw him evaluate the tall woman, almost a head taller than himself and his face put on another mask of pleasure. If the Goddess of Love knew men, he would much rather dance with someone who was shorter than himself. She shook her head and leaned over to shot in Mako's ear to ask where Ami might be. She pointed to a corner of the crowd and sure enough there a tall man was talking to the little one with black tresses freely falling down broad shoulders. She had a painful look on her face. Minako pulled on the blond man's sleeve and he spotted where she pointed. The two made their way to the girl making a gagging face the man now gone. She didn't try to hide her tortured look when she saw Minako approaching and was about to ask if she had seen what had happened when she saw that Minako was not alone. Her eyes grew wide and instinctively bowed. The boy put on a sideways smile and extended his hand. He took hers in his and flashed a large charming smile flooding her with charm.

            After a few minutes Minako found that the two had almost completely forgotten her. This was very obvious by the way they were dancing. Ami soon smiled and was freely using her hands to express her passionate ideas. Minako slipped away into the crowd. She bumped into a young man making him trip little bit the two laughed and ended up dancing together. After the song was done she wanted to go back and see how Ami was doing with the longhaired robust man. However she was hopelessly lost and was wandering about everywhere trying not to waste time on bumping into people and being asked for dances. But alas, she was destined to run into one more person. While hopping up and down to see over a few people's head she fell back a little way and fell into what she soon discovered to be the silver masked man. She covered her masked face to 'hide' her great surprise. Perhaps it should be explained what Minako felt earlier. She had seen this man on the stair but his making any sign to her had taken so long she figured he hadn't seen her. When the princess of Jupiter came to talk she felt no obligation to the man. In fact she hadn't even seen him coming strait AT HER until it was too late. Of course she HAD seen the man standing behind the adorable blond man. He didn't seem to look at her nor even show any sign he remembered her at all. So she stole secret glances at him from under her eyelashes until his friend swept her off. And now here he was on the ground desperately trying to stand up with dignity. What was she to say? He obviously was disenchanted with her and so she figured the only way out of this would be to apologize and run. She got no such chance.

            It was like he was cursed. All night he could only give half laughs and weak smiles, he couldn't get this girl out of his mind and now here several anxious men that had been watching her were helping her up. He gave up. She was obviously following him in order to apologize for her leaving him so quickly. He stood tall his hands gripped behind his back. She stood and curtseyed as if to excuse herself. He huffed turning red in the face being turned down once again. A few words escaped his lips. He tried to call them back with no luck. 

"Wait a second!" He reached out with a firm hand. It worked. She stopped and turned around. He, however, was at a loss to say anything. She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity waiting for him to say something. He found nothing in his head, nothing in his mouth. What was he doing playing around like this? She sighed and turned her head as if she had been called away again. A large grin formed across her face as he figured out what it was that drew her attention. Music. A new dance song had begun and she ticked her head slightly to face him a devilish look on her face. When he realized what she had in mind he backed up two large steps in fear. But it was too late. At this point he hadn't known the level of determination in which the princesses of Venus worked. As if in battle she would take a situation and finish it. She took his hand with both of her small ones. Her lace gloves proved to be useful to make a friction between them. She pulled at his hand but he resisted. The resistance obviously didn't mean he wouldn't like to see how the girl with the yellow loops fit into his arms. Thusly, in the end after much coaxing and rolling of his eyes, he relaxed and let her pull him forward. He kept his body very stiff. It was like she was a little glass doll in his hands. She had no problem getting settled into him. There they danced the two of them. One completely embarrassed by the ridiculous state he was in, the other delightfully basking in the challenge of a man who obviously wanted to repent not asking her in the beginning.  

The time that night had raced by them both. After the dance was done with he bowed in thanks and practically ran off to find his friends, his cheeks pink and his chin stony. But this didn't bother Minako in the slightest. It also didn't bother her that he was about a head and a half taller than she was. It made her feel so light. And though she knew how much she had enjoyed the time teasing him and forcing him to dance she felt something else. When she held his hand, even through the gloves she could feel a strange almost regal energy coming form him. It was very powerful and strained. Just as if he had been hiding it for a long time. Minako reasoned that anyone with the kind of power she suspected him to have, would need to hide it. But she told herself that the damage on the shy man was done. But as he turned to run away she could not help but see steel eyes. Like a warm metal breeze and she was stung with a memory of the man she'd met on Venus. She held her arms tightly and tried to crush the little pang of sorrow that always accompanies the people she missed. She had to shake her head and let the golden braid flop into her face once or twice and quickly sweep of a small drop form under her mask before sweeping the useless memory out of her mind and to go find he friend. The high Blue sphere of life was so high she knew it was just about time to leave-and announce them to the court. But She was unable to directly find them because of a recently dashed seem. She bent down to fix it as the gong of a distant bell sounded of the end of the party. Stuck with a fear that she should not make it in time to escape, she stood up and clumsily started to move to the front stairs. There she could see the queen stepping out of the over looking front entrance (Minako could see the window she and her friends had looked out of earlier) there to announce the commencement of the gala. Minako heart rushed and she could almost hear it beat faster. _Oh I spent too much time reminiscing about that guy! Now I'm going to be trapped here among the people. If I don't get out soon I'll be mobbed!_ The queen's Powerful voice echoed amongst the people.

            "Thank you all for attending this years Trinket festival!" Minako jumped on one foot still yanking her hem.

            "…Hope that you've sincerely…" She was still 50 feet away from the edge of the mass of people.

            "…As a final parting gift, we present the four Goddesses of the inner galaxy!" The roar and excitement of the crowd erupted into tumultuous applause. Now it would be even harder to pass through the people. Hands waving in her face she had to practically crawl and her knees to get through.

            "Princess of Jupiter!" the crowd jumped up and down to see what the legend looked like. Venus did not care to see her friend graciously and preparedly step forth from the people to present herself. But the cheer soon died down and silence fell. __

_            Silence?_ Minako thought. _Where is Makoto?  _But even after a few second of confused murmuring the queen took charge of the situation. She told a light joke that made everyone feel calm again. They trusted their queen to a fault. They knew anything she had to say would be true. And so it seemed that the girl had just gone to bed early. She carefully resumed her speech presenting the next girl. 

            "Our next is a token without measure. She is the Goddess of Justice, Also called the Princess of Mars!" another huge wave of fans roared their dull hum of pleasure. This time Minako knew that the only fire princess she knew had greeted their cheers. But now was the time to sprint to the front. The missing princes of Jupiter had given her little time but she had almost made it to the very end of the princes of mercury's introduction when she felt the floor drop from beneath her. She fell and stretched her arms out in front of her. Her eyes shut tight as she prepared for the cold ground the smack her hands or face. But no such punishment for clumsiness occurred. She was alive and warm. The people around her didn't seem to notice her accident because they were all jumping up and down shouting over the poise and eternal grace that the princess of mercury possessed. For a moment she could not gain her wits about why she had not fallen and made herself dirty when she had suddenly been flung up right again by hands. Male hands. To gain her stature she gripped the thick fingers of her savior. Sure enough it was the masked gentleman who had run away from her. When she looked up through slightly scudded eyeholes she saw him smile gently. One of pity, confusion and amusement. He shook his head to lecture her and opened his mouth to probably speak some very wise words when she heard her title called. She snapped her head back to the staircase where the other women looked at her expectantly. 

            For a brief moment he was positive that she was as anxious to see the princess of Venus as much as he did. He turned his head to the stairs as well and waited. All of the women on the glowing stage were looking strait at…_me?_ But his confusion did not last long. The girl who had let go of his hands stepped forward. He wanted to hold her back and tell her she was not to come so close. _Silly girl_ he wondered, _so excited she can hardly hold herself- _but his thought was never finished. For at that moment he was struck hard in the face with an idea. Not really so much as an idea as a realization. But the thought struck him so hard she staggered backward. The little girl reached behind her head and pulled a string form her mask. It all happened in slow motion. The sound of the two strings sliding against one another, the drop of the mask to her side, it clattered against the stone floor. She raced up the stairs and turned with a final twist. And there she was. Just as elegant and as haunting as she had been months ago. Still a vivid creation of a man imagination. His heart jumped in his chest bumping all other lungs out of the way. She shone in the pale light of the earth, just as she had on the night they had met.

            Slowly, time resumed it's natural course and the sound of the waves of people's excited screams filled his ears. But he did not move. He simply stared up at her figure. How could he not have seen it before? Now she let out her power level. There was no reason to hide it now. It made her slim body glow with a soft simmer he was certain no one else saw. Her power was so great, it was difficult to keep concealed for very long. She had done a marvelous job hiding it from him. That hairstyle he did not recognize but the faint smell he did. It was the smell of violets after rain on earth. In silent wonder he made a choice. He silently reached behind his head and with one hand snapped the mask from off his masculine face. The cool air of the moon swept over his heated face. But he never took his eyes off her face.

I _demand_ you people not only review but tell me your favorite parts so far. 

I want to know what lines really struck you! Help me out a bit. I'd love anything you have to say at all! 

More soon. LOVE TO YOU.


	6. Part 6: Masks are Unfair

Part 6: Masks are unfair 

            Minako yanked at her friend's sleeve a pressing question had been on her mind but she had to hold it until after every one had gone to bed. "Rei-Chan do you know what the four kings look like?"

            Rei seemed extremely disturbed at the question as if Minako had let loose a swear word or told a sacred secret. But her friend's smooth voice challenged the alarmed look.

            "Why do you want to know Minako?" Rei tried to act natural accomplishing the fact very well as if her surprise it been a mistake. Just as if she had been worried over nothing but wasn't quite sure yet. 

            "No reason." Minako stared at her feet as the two of them walked to Serenity's room in silence. Serenity had called for all her friends to come to her at this late hour and none of them had any doubt that she wanted to talk about the night's events. Mars and Venus had met up in hallway and were now slowly making their way down a dusky deserted hall dressed in no less than nightgowns. Minako had hesitated to tell about her encounter with the man although she did not know yet why. She knew she had done nothing wrong and Rei would certainly be able to handle it. But something about how he made her feel kept her lips shut tight. Inside she ached to tell but could only for the moment stare down at her feet. 

            "I'm sorry Minako you asked a good question I didn't mean to be so sharp like that." Rei had obviously misunderstood the look Minako was giving the floor. But Rei's worry was soon fixed because the spiritedly girl smiled and laughed,

"Oh no Rei-Chan nothing like that. It just that-" but she never got the chance to try to find an excuse because down the hall they were passing to the right was the short friend in blue lacey apparel.

"Rei! Minako!" Ami quickened her pace and joined the group blushing slightly "I'm not interrupting am I? I just thought we could walk together." She shyly smiled embarrassed at her inconsiderateness. 

"Oh don't be silly Ami. Of course not!" Minako beamed and took the arm of Mercury in her own. They chatted briskly until the great pearl door was hung in front of them. The guards on ether side swept up their weapons and opened the door to allow admittance. The girls laughed and hugged and the conversation bust forth from before the doors had closed again behind them. The first subject obviously had been subjected around Makoto who blushed and swayed back and forth with the music obviously still ringing in her ears. Minako could see that even as Mako came in later than the rest, she was panting as if she had run to come talk to them. 

"Huh". Growled Mars folding her arms widely in front of her. "Well I'm glad _you_ had a good time. I had some bungler." 

"Ooh I saw that Rei!" Serenity clapped her hands gleefully over her mouth. And looking to Rei for the approval to continue the story, "You should have seen! He just falls out of his chair like he's going to faint and then," The white princess fell off the bed scrambling around her arms and hand in the air as if trying to catch some bird out a window. "Just collapsed after Rei knocking her over. It was so funny! She was so mad!" Makoto had thrown out her arms and successfully caught the falling girl now laughing and holding her gut as all of them re-enacted the tale.

"Like this?" cried Minako throwing herself across the room onto some pillows lined with lace. 

"Or this?" Mako now fell dramatically beside Serenity's drooping torso as if she had had a blow to the head. "Struck by love just at the sight of the fair lady!"

Rei's face was stony cold watching them all forgetting she was about to make fun of him too. But then her face smoothed out its lines of worry when even Mercury joined in the fray saying, "and who could help but be so caught in such a net as Mars?"

"And who would want to get out?" cried Minako. She laughed and reached out to Rei's hand now close to her face. "Oh Rei. But that _I_ had such a trap!"  Mars slid a small smile down her arm.

"Oh but you do have one! But as opposed to mine, I set my men free when they weep 'no more!'" The girls could not contain their laughter. It as after all around 3o'clcok now and it was coming on that hour where any thing is funny no matter how stupid it sounded in the daylight. If any royal had heard them speaking in such relaxed terms, they would surely get talked to severely about their composure. They were also not supposed to address one another by their first names in public. No one in any kingdom or planet knew of the girl's first names but those of proper authority. And none dare speak them. So the girls treasured the moment they heard their names spoken allowed by those they loved most.

" And so! When do we get to meet these dashing young kings?" Minako rested her chin of the palms of her hands the way she did the night Rei confessed that see he found a man she liked. Minako's mind had been whirling ever since she saw her own knight in shining armor at the bottom of the steps. His face-

"Tomorrow." Serenity was up on the bed again and had climbed under the covers. Mercury cuddled into the bed next to her.

"Tomorrow?" said Rei her face went tight in a grimace. "I think I had better go before then princess. I had not-"

"Rei Chan! You could not possibly give up the legendary opportunity! Meeting the four kings is like meeting the great minds of our day. I'm surprised you would not want such an honor." Mercury laid her head down and cradled its blue curls into the folds of fabric. 

"Oh yes Rei! We can not meet them without _you_ there." Mako gave a faint laugh and turned to the rest of girls changing the subject tactfully. "Oh Serenity, what a lovely time we'll have here! Two weeks at your house! I just hope Jupiter doesn't burn down while I'm away." The girls on the bed laughed and chatted away about their plans for the next two weeks. Some occasions included the generals as well, in which all the girls seemed very excited about.

 But Minako had not long been apart of the itinerary plans when she saw Rei staring out the wind, her cheeks hot. Minako felt that it was probably because she wanted to return home again to only think of her Earthman and she could not blame her. She too wanted to think about the man she had met. 

It was like strings had been attached to their hearts pulling at hers every time she saw him. But she did not know him. She could not understand why the man mooning had come to her planet. Now she was sure he was an intruder but was he a criminal? If he had been after her he could have taken her off at any moment he liked. Especially the first time they had met. No one had been stopping him. And what about the thick power coming from him? Was he some kind of spy from the moon? No no that couldn't be. Neither Serenity nor the Queen would ever need to spy on Venus. She swept this thought was away with an unconscious wave of her hand. 

"You don't think so Minako? Ok well then, what if we went to tea instead? That could be fun!" Mako had assumed Minako was listening again. Minako smiled into her knees sometimes very glad her friends could be so oblivious. She still did not wish to tell them her secret about the masked moon man.

The next day He dressed quickly and silently listening to the sound of the room next to his that occupied his master. After he had been ready to leave he still heard nothing coming from the rooms of his companions. Finding nothing to do, he slid out of his room careful to close it carefully behind him so as not to make a large clanging sound. The corridors of the great hall were like that of his home but definitely more feminine. He was happy that morning but he did not know why. 

Inside he knew he should be worried. He was to finally reveal himself to the princess. She could tell the moon queen everything if she remembered who he was. Judging by her obvious look of frustration last night he had no doubt that she did. But he would make no sign. He would pretend they had only met last night under the light of the Earth. She was glowing then. He sighed through his mouth as he pictured her, as he finally knew why he wasn't feeling dread. He had missed her.

A bird chirped somewhere. After the tinkling sound had died out, sharp taps on the floor could be heard much closer than he's realized. He turned abruptly to face who ever it was with a fist over her heart ready to bow. The step was light an obviously a woman's. Kunzite held his breath and kept his stony eyes on the corner. 

A short woman with blue hair gently swaying just above her shoulders and a blue headband emerged from the shadows cast by dawn's light. She seemed surprised to see someone in the world other than herself. They both bowed curiously as anyone might do. And he would have gladly let her return to her dreamy walk and stepped back to his own room to see if anyone had yet awoken when her sweet, regal tone asked his a question.

"Wait good sir. I don't think I've seen you before. And by your apparel you don't look like a servant. May I be troubled as to ask who you might be?" she seemed genuinely interested in his sudden appearance and being a noble Lady that she obviously was, he answered her directly.

"My name is General Kunzite of the Four Kings of Earth." He cared not that her eyes opened slightly or that she seemed a little bewildered. He thought she would bow or express some apologies. Instead she told him who she was.

"Kunzite?" She tested him. "I welcome you on behalf of Mercury." Of course she was a princess. It was his turn to open his eyes slightly. His back straitened a little bit more and he stood at attention. 

"Forgive me princess. I am truly honored to make your acquaintance." He knew the Venus princess and would probably hear tell of their encounter. But the young girl made no motion or sign that she had heard him. She actually was keeping her eyes locked quite comfortably on his head. The two stood there analyzing one another for a while almost as if in battle one trying to conquer the other with power. So far Ami was winning. Neither cared for how long they stood. But the woman broke the silence.

"May I see your-" She hesitated a little blush kissed her pale lips, "stone?"

Kunzite almost let spill a light smile. But held it back and reached up to his head. From what Ami could see, a faint pink light was pulsing from his forehead. Just before she could see what he had, a small gasp escaped her lips and her hands braced each other in preparation. She came closer and bent over the thing he pulled from his mind. It was small, round, and pink but she dared not touch it.

Minako once again had the duty to find the little blue princess. When Mako had come from her room to collect the little doll, her bed was empty and her door was open. Rei would not leave her room until she was entirely ready for the day and they all knew waking the princess Serenity would be completely worthless, Mako and Minako had gone on a hunt to fine the elusive lily and start breakfast. Minako was walking along one hall quickly running her hand over the walls thinking of only what would go into her mouth. Bacon and eggs, little bits of toast with warm jam all floate3d around and Minako could almost smell it. She quickened her step when she heard a faint feminine voice waft though the long hallway. It was obviously her prey by the sweet tones and gentle usage of long words. 

A grin spread across her face and she ran to the place the voice was coming from. It became louder and louder and soon Minako could tell she was just around one more corner. She was giggling and laughing with her hand to her small mouth when Minako flung half of her body around a corner with a wild excited grin.

"What are you doing? It's breakfast-" Minako cut short her words at the sight of the moonling. Gaining composure once again her sights turned back to Ami, a little bit more solemn but eyes still twinkling. 

"It's breakfast time." 

"Oh yes Venus I know. I was just chatting with a friend. Princess of Venus meet General kunzite." She paused leaning forward putting a little emphasis on her next words. " One of the four kings." Minako out of duty turned and bent her neck in a bow and kept her lips in a tight smile so as not to let her brilliant friend catch on to the feeling of uncomfortably now pulsing through her very veins. Kunzite did like wise. His face was stony and still. He seemed much more keen to keep laughing with the sort girl to his left. Minako also noticed that he gave absolutely no sign what so ever that they had ever met. 

It made her wonder if she ever even had.

"An honor my lord. I've heard great things about you." Slowly Minako put on a half warrior, half princess masks: polite but steady and sure. Keeping the conversation just the way she wanted it. He did seem to mind.

"And you." Was his simple reply. 

"Venus, let us retire to breakfast. I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Her small voice was enough to give Minako strength to move her limbs but she kept her eyes on his until the finally moment when she tore herself away taking the little princess (not too much shorter than she was but still shorter than herself which was rare) by the arm and leading her down the hallway she had come. 

Minako had to hold her finger tight to keep from tears that boiled in her bursting heart. She thought she had handled it well. Not giving anything away until the met again. But it didn't stop her wish to be left alone. 

He didn't feel the same way. He wanted her to stay. To greet him with a sweet smile. When she turned away, one could almo9st hear the pang in his chest. He winced when she was out of sight and cursed his self. He went in the opposite direction and once turned to see the last of golden hair and blue robes flutter behind a row. 

He cursed his luck. He cursed the planet. He even cursed her for not being easier. For being so strong and open.  But what could he have expected. He could still feel like her golden eyes were boring through him, reading him and taking him apart. And yet she said nothing! Nothing at all! What was he to do? Did she expect him to apologize? Beg forgiveness? Explain why he was illegally on her planet? No. He would not succumb to her power. She was obviously twisting his heart and head. He would not give up the information because she wanted it. He would not be alone with her nor would he even give the fraction of confidence that she had won.

His brain shouted and stomped it's foot. He felt like smacking a stick into his hand the many time he had ever lead and army. His mind demanded attention and said_ 'because she hasn't won. Not me. Not Kunzite!'_

But his heart knew better. Had it been a person, it would have heartily laughed.

Down the hall not too far away, Minako let out a helpless bubble breath as her heart sighed in response.

Hey hey hey!!! I know this is dumb. But I want you guys to **R&R PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** or else it will suck more!  

I Need Help!

More soon soon.

Love love.

^.~  -me


	7. Part 7:Absence Makes the Heart Grow Wear...

Part 7: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Weary

Good luck guys!

It was an entire day and half before they saw one another again. Minako kept mainly with her friends and guards in the main part of the Palace. She had seen the other three generals in time. One each more handsome and charming as the next. Each seemed to have something pleasant and unique about each. Each was charming in his own way. 

She soon discovered that the charming gentleman she had danced with was General Zoicite of the North. He had long fine dirty blond hair and a wit that's cracked with youth. He was funny, gregarious, and a flirt. His brilliance however really showed up when he was in the same room with the princess of Mercury. Minako enjoyed his constant high sprits and laughing smile.

The next general she met was Nephrite of the South. His hair was also long and wavy. He seemed to be the general with all the ideas because his head was always full of dreams and fun ideas. He was great astrologer and a fine musician. His broad shoulders and kind gestures were different from his friend Kunzite. One was serious and harsh, the other lofty with his head in the stars.

The final General Minako met was Jedite. He was to Minako, the closest thing to a knight in shinning armor that she had ever imagined. He had short blond hair that swayed in the wind and his face was youthful and brave. His eyes seemed to sparkle with stars. He was also quite adept at making one feel perfectly at home. He would listen with the most sincere of looks when you talked and talked when one needed answers. He was smart and fierce in his convictions. It reminded Minako much of Rei. 

As for the head General, (Minako could not believe that her's was the leader of them all. Minako blushed with pink embarrassment) the two avoided each other quite successfully. The only time they ever saw one another was at dinners. The long wooden table was set with many places to seat all of the princess, the councilors and guests of the moon palace. So there was quite a chance that the two would never have to see one another. Even if they sat close they would have to find one another over the tall white candles, mounds of glittering food and chattering people laughing at eloquent jokes and funny tales of joy that was so abundant.

However, one particular day it was more difficult to avoid one another than it had been. 

For example she had been looking for the General Zoicite to ask him a question. She had inquired a servant of his whereabouts but the poor maid simply gave a timid point to the drawing room. Minako walked over in that direction and looking down at the book in her hand she pushed open the door. Just before she entered she could hear faint scratching noises of a pen against parchment. So she pushed through exclaiming,

"General could you tell me how the word is pronounced? I tried on my own but I'm afraid I'm just no good at this." She smiled a lovely smile and lifted her head to the person. But it was not Zoicite who stood in alarm. It was not Nephrite who bowed so keenly or Jedite whose eyes filled once with fear and then returned to their solid state. _Of all the people I could run into._ Her face fell in surprise too. After a moment of thick silence between them he raised a hand that was knotted with muscles out to her.

"May I see the word?" His voice was soft and fierce at the same time. It was still as much like a sword as she could remember. But she pulled back a little bit.

"I'm sorry I was ah-looking for General ahem Zoicite…sir." His face made a frown and he spoke again dropping his hand slightly.

"I'm sorry I don't think-"

"Oh no! It's alright I'll find him myself." And with that, she swept form the room with a flourish of light blue waves in her wake.

Later that same day Minako was sitting in the library awaiting the return of the Princess of Mercury. She had curled her legs under her when the white general Kunzite entered the room. He seemed very focused on the floor at that moment and seemed to not pay any notice to her at all. After some minutes of staring and fingering trough the books she wondered if he had seen her at all. 

She tried desperately not to move because if he hadn't seen her, if she made her presence clear, not only might he be embarrassed but also he might believe she wished to talk with him. But he made no move to show that he had seen her and after a few more minutes searching he roughly pulled a book off the shelf and with restrained determination (and anger, Minako noticed) abruptly left the room. Not two seconds had he been gone than Ami entered the room again. Minako let out a sigh of relief and beamed at her friend. Ami seemed a little bewildered by her friend's sigh of relief but said nothing.

The sky was turning a light pink color as dusk approached. Minako was walking into the moon gardens when she turned a corner and spotted him kneeling on the floor tending for or looking at (Minako couldn't tell from where she stood) something at the foot of a bush. She turned directions and went back the way she came. She walked for a while long smelling everything as it passed, her heart speed slowing down with each step and soon forgot all about their near encounter. She was pleasantly pleased with herself when she turned a corner and came within five feet of him. 

He was staring at the ground with determination as if willing it to burst forth milk. Though she knew it would be futile, she turned to run away again when the first step back she took make a loud cracking noise from a stick she had broken in two. She winced for a moment but hid the expression when Kunzite glanced up at her only lightly surprised. He bowed in the customary way and she in hers. Words were going to have to be exchanged.

"Good evening General Kunzite." She hoped that he would let her go her own way but he stopped her and asked if she were turning in. 

"No. I was going to walk a while longer."

"Then might we take a turn together?" He waved his hand motioning to the vast greens around her. She could not refuse a simple request and so they began their very uncomfortable walk. 

Everything in the world seemed so interesting suddenly. The rock, that flower, the sky, as long as it wasn't the tall man whose gaze was still so unwavering on the ground in front of them. Minako dared a look at him from under her eyelashes.

'_Well_' She breathed internally, '_His eyes are so fine._'

His hands were clasped desperately under his cloak behind him. His mind was racing about what to say and how to say it. She had said nothing to him in the library and he had tried to say something then. But his mind kept going back to her obvious want of escape from him in the drawing room that day. The fear in her lovely eyes was something he loathed. He hated it more than his determination to keep quiet about his secrets. He would rather she not look at him with such a cold stare of misunderstanding than to see him for what he was. He simply knew it must be done. Being so far away had made his will against her weak.

"Princess Venus" he began. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes. He felt his usually vigilant courage loosen under her stare.

"You want to know why I was on your planet that night." He would look at the space in front of him as if it were mildly interesting. 

"I would." Her voice lacked the shimmer it usually gave. He focused instead on her smell of violets after rain.

"I suppose you should know."

"You suppose?"

"I have no malice after the planet of Venus."

"Have you after any other planet?" He knew she thought of the Moon. 

"No."

"Then why do you not plan to come to Venus under proper allowance?"

"I must apologize"

"Why were you on my planet?"

He was silent in contemplation on how to answer her just question.

"General Kunzite this doesn't reflect well on Earth."

"I need hardly tell you I meant not to be caught."

Minako was quiet. She thought of why then had he shown his face to her in the Earthlight? Her heart fluttered unwillingly and she was softened.

"Please." Her voice was soft. His head snapped to face the woman beside him. She had stopped walking and was now staring at her feet. Her hands were gripped at her sides. This was the first time he had looked right at her. She was wearing a light blue gown that gathered across her collarbones. Even in this perfect state, she was powerful and strong. She was a diplomat and a leader of millions of people. Now she asked one simple question of him honestly like a person. Kunzite could feel his heart stop a moment as all sound around stopped momentarily to hear her.

"Why were you spying on Venus? Tell me truth and we will see what comes of it." She looked up at him with the determination of a lion. Her golden eyes flashed and bore up into him. But he would not move. He stared back at her and then told her.

"I promise you I would have told you at some point. The Earth is scared of Venus and it's surrounding planets. We needed to find out how hostile your planet was. Times are growing vitally short on earth and we don't know how long we have left before our people strike back."

He shifted uncomfortably. "We didn't have time to become friends or set a meeting with the so called 'opponent' Venus. Your people would not give us sufficient information even if we had. In essence my lady, the leaders of Earth had to give facts to the potential rebels. Not vague impressions of the inner planet's good intentions. We needed proof."

He almost pleased when he said, "And believe me Noble Princess, we found nothing to disadvantage you or your people. It would be most problematic if you let this information out. I beg of you most humbly to keep your silence on this matter. Earth would be grateful and…I would be grateful." There was a pause as he let the information sink into her. She simply stared at him with wide eyes. They narrowed and her chest moved slowly up and down. He could see ideas and problems whirling around her mind. 

Finally she gave a sign to him that it was acceptable. It was nothing that she did. In fact nothing about her physical appearance moved. But the tone in her corn eyes softened with many emotions. None of which were anger or confusion. He spoke again putting it all into perspective.

"I'm sorry…Princess." And with that he bowed once again and left her side. He thought she would be scared or glad or even angry but she was not. She stood at attention and watched him go back into the castle. 

Inside he felt like running. His heart was beating so fast he felt that he had run for miles and he did not want to stop. His face was cold and emotionless. But his insides trembled with the fact that he; General Kunzite, had asked a personal favor of a legendary princess. He was usually the one commanding attention. But this was not a demand. It was a request. There was no reason for her to keep this promise to him except to keep his face. He went on solitary but felt eternal thankfulness for her concern. 

He still had a mask of indifference for her at dinner. Tonight she sat near her princess as happy and playful as ever. The two girls laughed and cast glances down the table to their other regal friends paying no attention at all to the White general watching them with light curiosity. His Earth Prince was also joining in the night's happy atmosphere with jokes and merry bursts of joy. Kunzite noticed the prince's particular affection toward the Moon princess and focused the rest of the night on this entertaining fact. 

Near the end of dinner however when the plates were being taken away, he saw the princess of Venus look right at him holding him steady with her light and happy gaze. Behind the joy and laughter for the Moon princess, she smiled a look of trust. Her eyes blinked once at him and then she turned back to the on-coming desert. Kunzite felt his lips move to smile in return but held back the obvious impulse. 

Hey guys hope you liked it! I have a few more chaps written but I need to have other edit them to make sure they are bearable. ^^;; 

This time, your assignment is to tell me what you think should happen to the other princesses. (Ami, Rei, and Mako) 

I love love you guys!

Vbabe


	8. Part 8:From Where I Sit

Hey everyone! Here it finnaly is! ::posts all sweaty:: this was one of the very first chapters I ever wrote. ^^; 

enjoy!....again!

Part 8: From Where I Sit

From that point on they were not afraid to pass one another or enjoy some little conversation. Every time she entered the room, he could feel it in his spine. And though everyone else seemed to be having a very close relationship-ing, Venus and he did not enjoy walks together nor long conversations of relaxed speech. They simply bowed when they were in the same room and asked simple meaningless questions when others were not around. Beyond anything other than that, their relationship had not gone farther. 

It wasn't that they were shy. In fact neither of them knew exactly why they weren't very close. Kunzite knew that he enjoyed her company. Wither they were speaking to one another or not, he liked to hear her chirping voice and see her robust smiles. Kunzite often wanted to talk to her but simply couldn't find the words to say. He wanted to be charming and kind like Jedite. He tried to think of jokes like Zoicite but nothing would come. So mostly he said nothing. Once or twice he gave a weak smile to her. 

Once he was actually laughing heartily with his friends when he thought they were alone when he noted the princess watching him from a corner. He was feeling exceptionally well and didn't shy away this time. He smiled broadly as if this would impress her. He desperately did not want her to think he was always so solemn. "It would give Venus the wrong impression of the Earth." He once stated to Jedite.

Jedite nodded in agreement.

She indeed knew that she was more than indifferent to him, but because he made no special advance to her, she did not try to tease him as she normally would. Sometimes she wanted to poke him in the ribs when they were close and crack a joke under her breath. But every time a wild impulse came upon her, she held herself back, almost terrified of what he would think of her. _The Princess of Venus whispering rude comment.__ The Princess of Mercury never does such things_. 

Venus felt a deep desire to impress him for the sake of good relations between Venus and Earth. "For the people's sake of course" She told Serenity one evening.

Serenity didn't say anything.

Kunzite also became aware of a white cat following her around everywhere she went. He was unusually devoted and didn't care much for Kunzite. They treated one another like men passing in a hallway. 

Now that he felt he could freely roam the castle, he spent much of his time with Nephrite and with the short princess of Mercury. Although their ages were so similar, her height and her mind put them at a distance. He was taller than she and so he mostly treated her as a sister. They often spent time together reading in solitude if Zoicite was not with her. Often she'd ask him a question or simply talk of what fancied her mind. She talked about her friends, her planet, her country, and the nature of her people. Kunzite learned much from her and though he enjoyed her serene attitude, he often found himself missing the abundant presence of a certain young lady.

Once in a state of this mind, he was walking around outside the castle. Once again the sun shone brightly in the sky making his surroundings glow a light yellow shine. It all looked lovely according to a normal man's eye but he was very distracted as fine blond hairs kept wafting into his minds eye. 

He tried to sweep them away with a wave of his hand. He tried to think of something serious or unpleasant. This worked for time but every time he saw the young woman it became more and more difficult to focus. 

Most days, she would pass in the hallway laughing and entertaining a group of her friends. Some days she would act a little un-lady like at dinner, smile a little too broadly, or let a thrilling scream of laughter clutter throughout the bright halls of the palace. Some times he would grimace at the interruption of thought. But mostly he tried to hide a smirk or the raise of an eyebrow when she passed. She was the most natural creature he'd ever beheld.

Although she was so bound to her duty as a princess and leader of those millions mentioned so many times, she still remanded unalterably herself. However, Kunzite guessed, or more saw, that there was still something more he did not know about her. And though he liked her and admired her well enough, he knew he could not truly understand her until those last few bits of the puzzle were filled in. 

In fact the first moment he realized there was more to her, was in the garden when they first held their serious conversation. He had seen in her wisdom of too many years. It was as if an aged woman with millennia of experience had taken over her body. 

They cried out to him. 

She wise and so he was not disgruntled with how the planet of Venus would fair under this bubbly exterior. He just knew every time he saw her that there was still something more. But what exactly that was, he could not guess.

So when his friends called out her name and spoke of how she was constantly happy, it made Kunzite uncomfortable. There were things he still wanted to know but he could not ask her. 

How could he?

Their time at the palace was growing short. Days passed a little bit faster and Kunzite's mind was very difficult to tame.

As it was said, he was wandering about on a bright summer's day when his mind was occupied with said thoughts. He could not help but hope to smell the faint wisp of violets after rain. It was then, that he stared up into the sky against the castle when the one who haunted him appeared. 

Her little figure leaned out of a window three stories up. Her eyes were glazed over with a definite look of worry. Even though she appeared to be staring at something particular, Kunzite knew her mind was obviously elsewhere. He had worn that face before when he thought he was alone. 

Behind him there was a soft patter of feet. 

It had been a quiet day for the most part. She had just returned from a charming lunch with General Zoicite, Princess Mercury, Prince Endymion and General Nephrite. Now she was wandering aimlessly as well as letting her thoughts run free. She thought of Ami's obvious like for the general Zoicite and it made her come to think of her own love, which was non-existent. She shrugged and thought of whom she would _ever_ devote herself to. 

She laughed at he thought of anyone taking the place of her beloved Serenity. But that was the deepest kind of love. Who would she ever love as a man?

_Kunzite._

It was the first though she had. _ No, no. Don't be silly. He likes Ami better than me anyway. She's the elegant and sophisticated one. Not like me. _Her body gave a light heave of sorrow._ He's a military man filled with responsibilities. He's always working for the good of his people…like me I guess. _This thought made her stop dead. 

_A leader._

Her mind entertained thoughts she couldn't understand nor put into words. She just felt a balloon fill her chest and her breath go short. From the window she found herself at, she leaned against the sill out into the moon ground once more. 

She felt a pang of regret that she did not have someone by her, whispering in her ear or holding her in strong arms. She felt cold and she rubbed her arms subconsciously.

A screeching noise interrupted her thoughts. Shifting her attention downward she caught just the last glimpse of her white cat springing out of view to attack something that had thrown him backward. Without a second thought Minako collapsed out the room to the aid of her faithful partner. 

Like a blur of gold she smashed into a tall white figure his arm raised to strike the cat above him. Without a word the elegant princess became fierce and almost wild. She smashed in his chin with her palm. After he landed she took him and threw him against the palace wall. The paint chipped and the wall cracked and caved a bit in recompense for the harsh blow. 

There she stood with her feet spread apart, her hands in a defensive position ready for another attack. She threw her hair over her shoulder never moving her tiger-eyes from him. 

"Who are- oh my gosh! I'm so sorry please get up oh oh oh oh!" she hopped from foot to foot in giddy worry. "General Kunzite please get up! Oh geez I'm so sorry!" At the first sign of movement she whipped around to face her white cat. "Artimis what in the world is this all about?" Turning back to the wounded man steadily trying to stand, "I'm sorry oh please forgive me! Oh geez la weez!" Kunzite tried very hard not to laugh at the usually very elegant princess's sudden childish worry. 

Her slight arm was slipped over his heavy body. He was actually very surprised about how soft she felt thinking about how she had just pounded his chest in like a bull. He had to remember that she was blessed with her planets divine strength. 

He reveled in her slight touch. This was the first time his skin had ever touched a Venison creature. He had to wake up because he realized he hadn't said anything in a long time and Venus was now verbally lashing the cat. 

"Princess Venus!" her attention was drawn to him within a second and the bickering stopped. "I stepped on his tail and he flung himself at me." He eyed the blushing cat. "I threw him off and he came back to attack me. Then you came in and…" He stopped and glared at the shivering fur ball of fury. He was hoping with all hope that Artimis didn't tell what he saw really doing.

"Is this true?" She let Kunzite go and he was sad about it for a moment. Her voice turned diplomatic again. But he re-gained his composure without her notice. 

The cat nodded reluctantly but spat back with a "That's not it though! I saw him wandering around the castle and …then he swat at me! I could have been hurt! He could have really hurt me!" he stomped his little white paw. 

"That's stupid you dumb little thing and you know it." she stomped her little foot in return. "Anyway Luna is looking for you."

"Princess!" He sniffed indignantly but went his way. Kunzite was glad. He got a moment to look at the princess's back as she watched Artimis dash off dejectedly but excited at the prospect of seeing this 'Luna'. The princess slight shoulders heaved and Kunzite turned his head to the ground his hand over his heart where he had been kneed. She turned with an expression clearly attempting to be gentle and what one might call sophisticated. He knew better. 

"General Kunzite are you alright? Oh pardon me. Of course you're not. I didn't put much effort into you but I'm sure you might heal in a few weeks. I am terribly sorry for my harsh actions." Kunzite was strangely agitated by her fake voice and over-gentle temper. He could just guess she was busting with energy. But he couldn't figure out why she wasn't being natural. When she had attacked him-that was real. Not this fake over-fluff stuff she was spouting.

He couldn't stand her voice so gentle so he took action. He interrupted her by commenting quite plainly, 

"You over estimate yourself. It wasn't that bad. You could actually use a little work." He sat up and moved away from her. "I could have beaten you if I had had the time but I'm not allowed to hurt a royal." He pulled his cape around him. She recoiled indignantly but remembered something and stood up strait as well. 

"I'm glad to hear it General Kunzite." She picked up a fold in her dress distinctly pointing her pinky finger out very lady-like, and turned to move away. Kunzite felt a ping in his heart but it wasn't from the growing bruise. He jumped up and felt something come from his throat. 

"Princess!" he reached out his hand as if to stop her. He felt a tremor rise in him as flashes of his reaching out like this before had happened. He remembered the first time he asked her to dance, or they had danced, at the trinket festival. She turned and smiled to hear her name. But after a moment of silence she shook her head and gained a serious but anticipating expression. He too stood strait and coughed. 

"I needed to find the princess of Mercury. Do you know where she is at the moment?" He folded his arms defiantly. To his great surprise, she didn't flinch in jealousy as he thought she would. She simply stood her ground.

"In the library. Second floor and the third door on the right." She curtseyed slightly and turned, "if you please, _sir_." She put and emphasis on the word 'sir' as she turned and walked off and around a corner into the deep garden. 

He felt hurt. _Hurt_. His surprise cut him and he pressed the growing wound in his chest. 

'_So perhaps she wasn't jealous. She's not as silly as I thought. Good... I'm glad… Yeah.'_

"Silly creature" He huffed outloud.

What will happen to our heroes?! 1 thing you should all know: I don't post chapters until I have 6 review from 6 different people.

But I love to hear from returning people.

Optical-Illusion: Then it's safe to assume you like it? ^^;

Ice-Dyaty: thanks for your help! I hope you like this!

Mianko-chan4: Your comments made me feel all fuzzy inside! Thank you!

Elle-G: I loved your comments! Keep writing me! I may as well say what I have to you to everyone:

Everyone: I'm planning on writing eight stories. Two for each girl four for each time lifetime. Each one intertwines with the others. That's why you see snips of the other girls. You'll read about that POV soon…I hope! That's a lot of righting! I'll try and post a  new story to Ami ASAP.

And finally to Sonya Katz: very funny entry ^^. But um they aren't exactly the same people as they are in the 20th century. I took your advice and tried to fix it in this chapter (I hope you noticed!) 

SO! For everyone else: tell me your favorite line or event that has happened so far. I LOVE to hear from you guys!!!

Lovelove,

Vbabe

P.s. does anyone know why the chapters are called what they are?


	9. Part 9: Smiles and Frowns

Ladies and Gentlemen: here it is! Just for you! Some of your sweet reviews totally made my week. You people are too good to me. And so, after the big move back home for college, the drama of getting a job (I'm working at Michaels! (Hurray!)), and Finally getting the right computer back in my lap, I can write. And so: presenting: Part 9 to our lovely story! I hope you like like like it!

Part 9: Smiles and Frowns 

The time came too soon when the royalty of earth needed to return home. As it had been stated, they could not leave their poor planet alone for long. And so the final evening came and the queen threw a ball in honor of their guests. (Balls were apparently very popular on the Moon due to a great abundance of peace.) And during the time of preparation, many wonderful and exciting things happened. (A/N: most of which will be defined in other stories of a later date. Hint-hint to all those other princess fans.) 

Minako was in particularly high sprits the night of the ball. But before that was to happen, she and her friends attended one last dinner together. The girls left their respective councilors at the other end while the five gathered together around a particularly sunny spot under the shining candles. There they whispered things and each princess blushed and laughed. It was as if the whole world had left and they were to be together forever. 

They even kept their voices down so that none could here the blaspheme of saying their uncivil names to one another.

Makoto giggled girlishly and tugged on Ami's sleeve.

"Look Ami! That tall general Kunzite is looking at you again!"

"Mako!" Ami seemed a bit annoyed and blushed. She turned back to her food and whispered, "He's not looking at _me._" And she put a fork delicately into her mouth.

"Oh don't be so modest!" Makoto gently pushed her shoulder into Ami. "See look right there he goes again!"

"Mako you're acting like a child!' Serenity giggled too with her hands over her mouth. Rei rolled her eyes at the irony. "Besides, whom else would he be staring at so intensely?" Serenity tugged on Minako's shoulder sitting next to her and Minako looked up. 

Rei stared dumbfounded at Kunzite too.

"No-no Serenity…Ami's right." They all noticed at the same time. The moment Minako looked up, Kunzite quickly looked back down again and pretended to be very interested with what general Nephrite was saying.

A pair of black, blue, green, and white eyes turned to stare at Minako. 

"Oh." Was all Mako could say. But soon she found her words and leaned in closely as if to dispose of a very serious secret. "That has got to be one of the funniest things I've ever heard of."

Ami giggled and dabbed her mouth. Rei and Serenity did about the same thing, only Rei was under control much faster and Serenity did not stop her giggles.

Minako only blushed.  

"Well-" was all she could only get out before Ami stepped wisely in.

"Makoto-Chan! Be nice. It could happen!" Mako only smiled wider.

"He's just so…big, serious, and unlike Minako. She's just so bright all the time."

"Yes." Chimed in Serenity. "Our sunshine from the orange planet."

Rei put one arm around her friend's (with a more and more deepening red face) waist. "'And who could resist such a charm?' Not a thousand men like that general could stand her trap."

"I like her too you know." Ami now 'tut-tuted' their volume which was growing steadily louder. "Kunzite and I are very much alike. He might just be wise enough to see Minako for who we see her as. You see?"

They all turned to face Ami when she spoke and expected her to explain but she did not. She simply sipped her drink and stared at her plate.

"That's true" The other three said in unison as they all folded their arms across their chests and bowed their heads, eyes closed in serious contemplation.

Minako simply looked wildly around them and could not hold in her uncivilized comment.

"Yeah right!" And the party was back on again. They laughed and giggled and the rest of the evening they teased the poor princess about how she'd need to wear very tall shoes in order to dance with him or keep a bee-cover over her so as not to get stung by his piercing eyes. 

Minako looked up to watch General Kunzite. He was looking at her again with those same eyes but not so piercing anymore. They were the youthful eyes she saw on Venus. 

She glowed under the dim candles. Like a hallo surrounding her pale head. She was evidently having a wonderful time and when the table was excused to leave, she linked arm-in-arm with the princess of the Moon and Mars and walked through the expansive door to their rooms to prepare for that evening's ball not giving him a second glance.

Kunzite left soon after with Jedite as his companion. Jedite seemed unusually upset to go this evening as well as leave the planet the next morning. 

"Don't worry about it." Came Kunzite's short unrequited reply. "Your chance will come to tell her." And he smiled like big brother at his companion. He was grinning back.

"You too my friend." Jedite was cocky despite his nervous heart.

Kunzite scoffed.

"You must be joking. I fancy none." And with that he left for his room with Jedite shaking his head and with an annoying eyebrow raised in delight. Kunzite could help but call over his shoulder. "Just because every one else is taken with a beauty of the universe I will not be so easily swayed. I am my own man." 

A quick 'Clomp' as the door to his room was shut and Kunzite scowled at himself. 

"Stupid" He wasn't quite sure is he was commenting on himself or his knowing friend.

The evening went as well as could be expected. Minako for along time thought seriously about wearing her favorite dress but decided against it in the end when her friends reasoned that this was not official business. 

"But it's so pretty!" Minako help up the dress to he body. Ami Chan laughed and lowered the dress with her hand. 

"Another time Venus." 

 A knock on the door announced the Rei as ready.

"Come on in Mars." She did so. She wasn't wearing her official formal attire either. In stead she was dressed in a deep black dress with wine highlights making light of her bottle shape. Her hair was down this time as it usually was but it looked as though she had put a little more effort into it than she had before. The black strands were pulled behind her ears. Her earring had tiny red shards hanging from them. 

"I hate you." Minako glared at her friend. 

"Princess Venus! (The door was still open. All of them were very aware of the name they were to use.) What are you talking about?" Mars closed the door behind her making sure no one followed her. She moved to sit next to Ami who was perched on the bed with her legs bent to the side. She wore a bigger dress with more layers of egg white and touches of blue. On the top of all her layers was a sheer blue layer that was gathered up to her hip. The top was of the same material but it laid flat against her torso. It pinched at her shoulders baring her trademark round shoulders. A shawl was laid carelessly across her wrists as she lean back on them watching Venus prepare. 

"You be quiet Mercury! I hate you too!" Venus turned stubbornly back to her mirror and casually tossed her favorite dress on the chair next to her. "You both make me look bad." She rummaged through her closet for the hundredth time. 

"What are you talking about _Goddess of love and beauty_?" Mars pointed out carefully sitting next to Mercury spreading out her dress beneath her.

"You're both too pretty for your own good! OK, at least tell me what color it should be? Something formal but not stuck up. But then again stuck up might be showy? But not something too casual. OH for heavens sake!" She buried herself in the sheets of fabric hanging.

"You are utterly ridiculous Minako you know that? Completely out of your mind." Mars pointed. "That one. I've never seen you wear it."

Minako sniffed and looked at her friends on the bed. _They look like dark and light angels like that. I want to wear something that's cute too. _ She looked at the dress that Rei had pointed to. It was red. 

"Red Rei Chan? Why red?" And Minako pulled out the garment. It was very pretty indeed. Minako had never worn it though for a few good reasons. One: Whenever some grand occasion came along, this dress looked too much like something Rei would wear. She didn't want to copy someone else. And yet she did. The other reason she had never worn this dress in public, was because of why she had bought it. It looked so mature like a rose. She enjoyed that it was definitely something Rei would wear. Minako had always liked it because it had made her think of the senshi. So brave and blood red hurt deep down. She hadn't even considered looking at it from shear habit. But now it's serious layers laid in her hands. 

She pressed it to her face. This would impress General Kunzite. He's always so serious. And this dress is seriously appealing. 

Wordlessly she slipped in over her golden head while Rei and Ami chatted casually behind her. After lacing up the back, it fit like a charm. This time Minako pulled up her long blond hair into a red bow just like when she was Sailor Venus. She liked it. She smiled at and admired her reflex ion. 

A few minutes later, Minako was ready to go with red lipstick and pink cheeks to match her warm attitude. When the other two princesses came to pick them up, Serenity gasped and gushed about how beautiful everyone looked.

"Any special occasion? I mean geez- Oh I know!" Ami blushed a deep red. "It's that General Zoicite isn't it? Oh Ami Chan you're so lovely! I love this! When will you see him next after her leaves tomorrow?"

Ami muttered under the playful watch of her friends. "He's coming to Mercury to make a pact between our planets. Then I'm going to visit him on Earth. That is, if we still want to after tonight"

Mars spoke up, "Go for it Ami-Chan! You two are perfect together." Rei gave a warm smile that contained more than one meaning. (Minako didn't know any of them. She huffed.)

"Wait Princess of Mercury! You mean you don't like that tall General Kunzite?" Mako looked down in surprise. She had obviously been planning the wedding for quite some time. 

"No! Are you crazy? I mean he's nice and all but he's not really my type. He's too much…um-" 

"Like you?" Serenity interjected. "Hey I was listening!" (The other four cheered.)

"Well it was one or the other. Zoicite really likes you know." Mako laughed while patting Serenity on the back. "Who could blame him?" Minako grinned at her friends. (I mean hey, Kunzite was free to talk to tonight!) 

The end of the hallway was in sight. It stopped at two large doors leading to the back door to the ballroom of the Moon palace.  Minako held her breath. She was so excited to get there she wanted to run. She could feel herself bubbling with energy. She caught Serenity's eye. 

Minako smiled a sneaky smile.

Serenity was confused at first but her face soon matched Minako's. 

"Go!" Serenity ran.

They burst forth to race to the doors.

"No fair Princess, you started before me!"

"Oh you run faster than me anyway! You'll just have to make it up pokey!"

They laughed and Minako caught her friend by the wrist. 

"Pokey! Princess you are inane." She teased chortling. 

"I only learn form the best Minako-Chan!" Serenity said theses words at just the wrong moment but neither of them knew it.

Just on the other side of this door was General Kunzite. He was about leave to get out from the crowd when he heard a childish laughter her knew too well in his dreams. Behind the wood, Venus said something he could not hear. They were running to the door and so he decided it would be best to back up when he heard the ruffled voice of the princess of the moon cry out, 

"I only learn form the best Minako-Chan!"

_"Who is Minako?" _He lazily thought and shrugged it off in the wake of the knowledge that The Princess of Venus was fast approaching, "_Guess I'll find out soon enough."_ and he walked a little way to let the doors swing open. 

Soon enough the princesses did appear thought the large wooden doors. Each trying to look as serene as they possibly could. Minako especially tried to look royal in her scarlet dress. Her nose looked down and her chin poked up as she took the hand of her princess and walked to the back of the room. 

The crowd of course smiled and some cheered at their entrance. Kunzite had rejoined the other generals near a lighted corner. Kunzite looked among the girls but saw none other than they. He looked back down the hall they had just come from and did not see anyone.

It dawned on him like a terrible realization. There was no servant girl with them. So then- who is Minako? Now Kunzite began to seriously wonder and his eyes were turned to the girl in a deep red dress conversing with general Nephrite, glass clipped between two fingers and her golden eyes darted in his direction. 

In terrified wonder, she stared back at his furrowed brow. She suddenly felt uneasy and silently wished she had never come. His eyes were not happy…

Yay! I'm so happy I have this out! Ever since I got my old comp back I'm so in a writing mood! You lucky people! Now for responses:

Sonya Katz: Thanks for your sweet words of motivation! I won't make you beg, but you totally made me re-think it all. So yeah, I'll keep writing, I won't take it down, and thanks so much for your support! :D

Pyro*Chic: Wow! I'm so thrilled I inspired you! I hope you are still going for it, and I hope you haven't given up on my fic yet. Just because of you, I knew I couldn't just put up another note, I forced myself to wait until I had a chapter ready, just for you! And so here you go! Thanks for all your sweetness!

ice dyaty: ah :;sniff:: I hope I have a good ending…because I already wrote it.. o.o;; is that bad form?

Mina-fan: it was just after your comment I decided that you were right. It's hard these two are crazy and have issues! I'm actually going to make this the longest in the series. Your words were well chosen! Thank you babe!

Amber: you are a doll. Stay that way. And thanks for the complements you sweet thang.

That's it! I'm also almost done with Chp. 2 of ami's story and Chp. 1 or Rei's. I have no idea how to start Mako's. 

Question of the Chapter: Is Minako's dress big or more form fitting? 

And

How mad are some of you to know that the last time they meet/ the end of the story, will be the time she finally wears her legendary yellow dress? 

So keep your eyes open for that yellow dress!

All my lovelove, no joke you guys touched me,

Vbabe

Mcd03003@byui.edu


	10. Part 10: Just a Moment

Part 10: A Last Moment  
  
Because of that questioning look, Minako did not approach Kunzite as she had planned to. But then again as the evening wore on she didn't have much of a choice but to be alone. Most other people attending this ball were those of whom were from her own planet or much older than herself. She didn't care ether to be an obvious third wheel to any of her friends. So Minako took her post next to a thick white pillar a little ways outside watching all the events happening inside.  
  
She tried to find Kunzite to see if he was still looking at her in that way. She didn't like it. It was like he was trying to pry into her heart to see what she always hid. It looked as if there was a part of her in his eyes. As if he had found out about her.  
  
She couldn't take this confusion. This pressure of feeling like she wasn't herself anymore. He had exposed her to everyone. She touched her arms and closed her eyes. She swung her weight around the pillar and began a walk along the balcony tarries as far from the glow of warm light and love and the chipper voices that seemed to follow her. She tried to just listen to the sound of her shoes clacking against the floor. She tried to hear its echo into the glittering city below to her left and the sporadic darkened hallways to her right.  
  
She was about to talk to herself as she always did when she felt her lowest when a voice came from the ground below herself. Looking over the railing she spotted the general Nephrite and her good friend, the princess of Jupiter on the grass outside. She immediately hid herself against the wall behind her but watched them. She wished that they were someone she could talk to. And yet not. She suddenly felt that longing again in her heart. She touched her cheek with her hand envisioning the cold pillow from her own bedroom.  
  
She sighed, "I should just go home. There is nothing for me here."  
  
"Not anymore." And she walked a little father away to get away from the two people below.  
  
Kunzite was watching her. He hadn't been following her or anything. But Zoicite hadn't wanted him around anymore. The princess of Mercury was very interested in Zoicite's company and Zoicite hadn't complained. So Kunzite had gone for a walk. Just beyond a wall was a deep dip into a covered porch- like thing that over looked the city. It's lights looked like a gold and silver sea. In the distance it all melted together.  
  
There was bench Kunzite had seated himself on and relaxing there he became lost in the blackness beyond the mountains.  
  
It was then that the Princess of Venus had come walking just the way he had. He saw her hide from the two below and as she began to walk on, her shadow blocked the lights he adored. He had to argue, her light was better to look at.  
  
Even though he was surprised by her sudden appearance, he decided to take advantage of her lost state. He was calm, a scary kind of calm like once terrible roaring seas you never sure are quite dead.  
  
In this light, as in any light, he admired her.  
  
His comrades didn't notice what they should have. What they did notice was that he and the princess of Venus were not talking. They did not look at one another and they did not act as if the other existed. Venus's friends had noticed it too. They furrowed their brows, sighed and shook their head when kunzite was on one side of the room and Venus was on the other.  
  
Earlier they had talked about it.  
  
"We can all see it, why can't they?" Mars had stated to Serenity and Mercury.  
  
"It's very obvious now isn't it?" Mercury observed, one finger to her ear.  
  
"What do you mean?" Zoicite was staring at Kunzite.  
  
"Their obvious avoidance of one another is a painfully clear giveaway. If they don't like one another, well, normal people would have talked a lot more by now." Ami frowned again in concern.  
  
"I don't get it at all." Jedite now joined the conversation. "He doesn't seem in love."  
  
"That's it!" Serenity was happy with her conclusion but was angrier now than before. "They don't know it!"  
  
"If they don't know it than how can we?" Rei declared sadly.  
  
"Because we know our friend." Said Serenity simply. She always had a way with just making things clear. The Prince of the Earth (A/N: Oh, is he IN this story?) came up behind her and took her away to dance. She, not unwillingly, accepted and went off to leave the four alone.  
  
"But it's so hard to guess what's going on in those minds! It's hard to get into Kunzite's head. The princess of Venus seems to wear her heart out on her sleeve." Zoicite looked down at Mercury. "Something tells me that's not entirely true. Am I right princess?" General Zoicite smiled at her. She was blushing.  
  
"Yes. We don't always know what going on with her. But this is for sure, she-"  
  
Venus was laughing at the moment. After the person she had been talking to walked away she turned a reluctant glance over to Kunzite who was occupied with Nephrite. She stared for a single moment and then returned to her happy self.  
  
Just after that, Kunzite took a small moment to find Venus in the crowd. Once he had, his eye lingered just one reveling moment too long and was back to talking with Nephrite.  
  
The other four looked at one another with unreadable stares.  
  
"Minako"  
  
She gasped and whipped around with wide and terrified eyes.  
  
"G-General Kun-zite?'  
  
"Princess of Venus." He bowed.  
  
"How do you do?" She curtsied with a wide smile showing off her kissable lips.  
  
"Very well I thank you."  
  
"Good."  
  
' "Good?" How stupid does that sound?'  
  
But Kunzite smiled.  
  
Minako's mind was whirling around for something to say. If she didn't say something soon she would be forced to excuse herself. And even though his eye was no longer piercing she was petrified that he didn't like her. She wanted his approval. 'For the good relation between Earth and Venus of course!' she reminded herself.  
  
That was why she wore this dress after all.  
  
The dress! She would comment on her dress! But before she could get the words out he interrupted.  
  
"Princess of Venus will you sit?"  
  
"No. That's ok I'm alright." She heard herself say even though she wanted to be with him. This way she could escape out of his reach if need be.  
  
"Princess? I have a question for you that is rather personal." He bit his lip. It made Minako want to smile. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I just want to know something."  
  
"Yes?" She paused. Keeping her eyes on him. Her breath grew short and shallow. She knew what he would ask. But did he already know the answer? What should she say? Would it be wrong to tell him the truth? What is the real harm?  
  
He prepared his lips by pressing them together.  
  
"What is- (He changed his question)-is your name.Minako?" As an after thought he added, "Princess?" His eyes were pleading and wondrous. Minako was reminded of a child asking if the nugget he had found in the backyard were real gold or not.  
  
She couldn't bring herself to say anything at first.  
  
She was first struck with the thought that how could he have known? 'Of course. He must have over heard Serenity and I. He didn't act this way until tonight and he certainly didn't know at dinner. Well, I must talk to Serenity about this.'  
  
Next she smiled because she didn't mind at all hearing him say it.  
  
He saw her smile. He nervously smiled too.  
  
"It's just a nickname. I-" she began. She spotted something from the corner of her eye and finished loudly, " I think I need to go now!"  
  
"Princess Venus!" Artimis came bounding behind her. "Come quickly!" The cat stopped and looked from Venus to Kunzite and a scowl crossed his face. Minako also realized she and kunzite were closer now than when she first came. "You're needed Princess. Right away."  
  
"Ok, ok hold your elephants! I'm coming." And so Artimis gave Kunzite one last disapproving look and leapt off in the other direction.  
  
Minako was about to follow suit but stopped just before disappearing again she stopped as she commonly did when she changed her mind. Kunzite thought, She always moving or not. When she stands she a statue, when she moves she a dancer. 'Except when she's tripping. But even then.'  
  
"Perhaps, General Kunzite, we could talk more later?"  
  
He nodded once. "Perhaps we could dance?"  
  
"Of course!" Minako gave a big customary smile with all her teeth and her red dress flickered in the summer wind and went to find her cat.  
  
"Princess of Venus, Hurry up!"  
  
"I said hold your Antelopes, I'm coming!"  
  
"Of course." He repeated to the night sky and he laughed.  
  
Minako-chan4: Your review made me laugh so hard my family thought I was crazy. But it's made me smile. My first chapter back and you liked it. ^^ thanks for all your support Minako-chan!  
  
Elena Chamberlain: Hey thanks for your review! I must say, I've read some of your stuff. It's nice! So, coming from a Kunz-Mina lover, what do you think sop far? I trust your judgment.  
  
Pyro*Chic: wahahaha! I live to read good reviews like yours. ::weep:: I think your soo cute! And of course, you read all my stories so you know what's going on. ^^ dish ish foo yoou babe! Im glad your happy but how's work doing? How old are you and where do you live? ^^ just making convo. ^^ your just soo cute!  
  
Chey (kizzykitten86@aol.com) : Sorry, I did it again. ^^;; I know it's a cliff hanger sort of because.welllll I don't think they are going to end up dancing together. ^^;; but why you ask! YOU"LL SEE! But your comments made me laugh and smile. Your such a dear for writeing me. ::weep:: thank you soo much! I hope you are alright with your nuts!  
  
Magician: Thanmk you! You actually read the lil notes at the bottem. ^^ no EVER does that! You make me proud! And I ghope it's not too confuseing.gee.  
  
Mischief Monkey : so it's safe to say..yay?  
  
Woo hoo! That's it! Thanks you guys for reading another chapter! The only sad thing about posting on ff.net is I never know how many people are actually reading this. V.v  
  
I wan to make a web site but I am deft dumb and blind as to how. So heres my question: can anyone HELP ME?!  
  
I am also collecting fanart for this fic. Actually any Princess/general fanart I lovelovelove and I will (someday) have a huge gallery of them! So send away to Mcd03003@byui.edu.  
  
Ooooh the yellow dress is coooooming!  
  
Question of the Chapter: Is there too much or too little of the other girls?  
  
I think I'll end this story earlier than I thought. Here's the thing. I want the other three to be DONE before I finish with this one. So I'm putting this chapter out at my own risk. It's short I know. Forgive me.  
  
Please read "She loved" (2 chap.) and "We loved" (rei and jed) has just had another chapter added! Go look look! I need more reviews! And it's not as long as this one. You people can handle that.  
  
OK that's it!  
  
Thanks again my lovie dovies,  
  
Lovelove too much,  
  
Vbabe  
  
Mcd03003@byui.edu 


	11. Part 11:Sweet and Lost Goodbyes

Part 11:Sweet and Lost Goodbyes  
  
As he held her in his arms, a deep desperation caught him and he called out with an air of urgency, "Minako!"  
  
Her small body went rigged, warm, and shook (from glee or fear she did not know) all at the same time. He had never called her name. In fact, she had never heard a man's voice echo the vibrations of it all her life. It had a deep sound when it came from him: a thick sweet tone of highs and lows she never knew it could have. Her name, spoken from such depth and that sword- like sleekness she always loved to dream about hearing, let loose those sacred symbols of devotion. After the feeling of surprise swept away as quickly as it had come, she felt numb with bliss. She wanted him to say it again, although all her dreams at hearing his words just once had already been fulfilled. "Minako." He said again. She heard the same word and tones but this time gentler as if caressing the sound.  
  
She moaned in the morning light. She hadn't seen him again all night. This morning they were to bid the people of the Earth goodbye and she was to return to her own planet. She put a hand to her groggy golden head and tried to blink back the dream that had slipped away.  
  
"Oy." Was all she could dryly chock-out? She kicked off her blankets and lay in her bed staring up to the ceiling trying to recall the details of her dream. She hugged her body tightly in remorse for the thoughts that seemed to be fleeting as quickly as sand through a sieve.  
  
Too soon there was a knock at her grand wooden door. "Princess of Venus?"  
  
"Come in."  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm up."  
  
"Venus-Chan! You're not even dressed!"  
  
"What? Oh yeah!"  
  
"Eh, poor baby."  
  
"What? I'm wearing a nightgown."  
  
"But you can't give a farewell to the Earth people dressed in your worn out nightgown."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
So Makoto jumped on the bed began to tickle much to the protest of the squirming and kicking blond princess. The two played together as they had in childhood. Jupiter was the mother and the wise woman who cared for the silly child patting her on the head and nuzzling her nose into a child's cheek. Venus never minded it. Venus became Minako and Jupiter became Makoto. Their colors comforted each other. But sadness still lingered in the peaceful morning air (for one could not say it felt happy). This would be the last morning together in joy. It would be the last morning for a very long time. This sorrow could not be escaped.  
  
Makoto helped Minako dress in something simple and lilac. Minako didn't put much effort into the dressing process but she had so much fun teasing the brunette, pretending to be a rag doll.  
  
"Minako sit up!"  
  
"I can't I can't!"  
  
"Minako lift your head!"  
  
"I can't I can't!"  
  
"Minako don't scrunch your toes like that."  
  
"I can't I can't!"  
  
"Makoto, aren't you going to open the door? We're going to be late!"  
  
"I can't I can't!"  
  
"Ha. Ha"  
  
And they went giggling out just to meet a slightly weary princess of Mars.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Kunzite was poked awake. A grunt and he rolled back under his covers weary from the night before. He obviously didn't comprehend that three of his best friends were gathered around him staring at his sleepy form.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Jedite poked a little harder. "Wake up already!"  
  
"Hun. What do you want?" he swatted at them.  
  
Zoicite spoke, "We're gonna go wake up Nephrite. He didn't get back into the palace until way too late!"  
  
"Well so did I." He opened one eye to reveal the Prince, Zoicite, and Jedite crowded all around him with devious gleams in their eyes.  
  
"But this is different! The princess of Jupiter didn't get home until round about the same time. Soooo-"  
  
"GOOD MORNING NEPHRITE-SAN!"  
  
Of course the tangles of brown hair rolled out of bed in a heap and groggy eyes searched wildly around for the murderer. Once the truth graced him he began to reach out to anything to give him hold to stand and ended up taking his bedside table apart, much to the delight of his friends. Then, anger, wham! Zoicite was hit from behind! Bam! Jedite was pushed backwards. Bop! The prince was on the floor anyway from laughing so hard, and one skillful dodge from Kunzite and Nephrite was back on the floor, his face smunched into the wooly carpeting.  
  
"Very funny. Ho ho ho!"  
  
The other three repeated, "Very funny! Ho ho ho!" and broke into fits and tumbrels of laughter.  
  
"Today we bid farewell to the Moon." Zoicite sat on the bed.  
  
"Not for forever I hope." The prince blushed a little as he admitted it. "I like it here."  
  
"Yes, but this isn't where we belong Endymion." Zoicite brushed away the comment with a casual wave of his hand through the air. "We belong back home. We've been away so much recently anyway. It's time we returned home."  
  
Kunzite listened but did not speak. All the time he had spent here, he had never felt quite fulfilled. But he was starting to miss his own bed and quarters.  
  
'Still." He pondered. What was this dreading feeling of practically impending doom that he should not nor could not return home?  
  
His gaze turned to the window now streaming a white light. He spotted the tiny white flakes floating though the invisible streams of air. He shut his eyes and the voices of his friends faded out.  
  
She opened her eyes again and the strong black stallions galloped off at a thick pace racing past the pearl gates of the great palace of the moon a good mile away from them now. The dirt from their black hooves still echoed in the late morning air. Through it she could barley see the carriage vanish behind a large wall of greenery.  
  
"Good bye!" she called again.  
  
She had shaken hands with each general exactly the same way. She smiled the same way and apologized lightly once that could not have had the talk with Kunzite as she had promised. He had nodded and it was forgotten. She was extremely disappointed that had had not said anything directly to her. But how could she have expected more when she herself was so cold?  
  
She felt two hands wrap around her own which was hanging by her side.  
  
"Minako-Chan, it's time to go." Rei gently tugged on her friend's hand.  
  
"Hai, Enyalis-San. Let's go."  
  
They were almost at the place of departure. Kunzite had not said a word. None of his friends were very worried. The man would often dip into his own thoughts and be wordlessly consumed for hours. The outside shook and jostled the men around but his gaze was as steady as ever. Since they called one last farewell to the princess of Venus out of the window, the men had said nothing. They sat, almost uncomfortably, without much talk. A word or two, an empty sentence but still, thoughts and heart had been left back at the sparkling palace of the Moon.  
  
A great gasp broke the clatter of the horse's hooves.  
  
She tightly held the princess of Mercury in her arms. She stepped back and wove her fingers tightly together.  
  
"Farewell." And she mouthed 'Ami-chan' just before bright blue light enveloped her slender body and took her far away into the deepest reaches of space, her heart and soul ripping her though the very fabric of stars. She'd be home momentarily. Now only she and the princess of the moon stood in the large room. The browning drapes seemed to drip with sorrow and loneliness.  
  
"Serenity. Don't cry. Don't cry my princess." The two embraced. Minako felt warm in her arms. "I'll be back to see you soon."  
  
"Minako-Chan, I don't want you all to go."  
  
"But I have to Serenity. I need to go and protect my people now."  
  
"I know that. But I have this horrible feeling."  
  
Minako stared at her princess. Serenity bit her thumbnail and ashamedly shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing. I know you miss your home. I would miss mine."  
  
The Venus enfolded her arms around the white haired girl.  
  
"It'll be OK. I won't let anything happen."  
  
"She's that way sir. But I don't think you'll make it in time. She's about to see the planetary princesses off to their own homes."  
  
"Thank you sir." Kunzite tried very hard to walk at a fast past so as not to look like he was rushing. Once beyond the cautious eyes of the servant, Kunzite did break into a heavy jog.  
  
The price of the Earth had forgotten something. What, Kunzite did not know, nor did he care to find out. But it gave him a chance to see Venus again. The echoes of what had just happened flashed through his mind.  
  
"I'll go with you." All the others raise their eyebrows in his sudden change of composure.  
  
Kunzite was still frowning though. He had to hurry. He just wanted to say goodbye to her. It really didn't make any sense at all once said allowed. But Kunzite hadn't gotten that far yet. He was still in motion. His steps turned into a half run. If he missed her, what would he do?  
  
"Good bye Venus." Serenity smiled and her hand slid away from hers as Venus stepped carefully back into position.  
  
"Ok. Is everything ready?"  
  
"Yes my lady."  
  
Twelve steps, ten steps, eight steps. He was so close now he could see the door. Now there was no stopping his emotions. He stopped the part of his brain that focused of balance, on pride, on speech, and on his sworn duty to his prince.  
  
In that moment, he lost something. In the very miniscule instant he forgot his prince and a small crack was opened in his mind. A very tiny bit of darkness was allowed to see inside. Although he could not feel its effects, surely it was there. But Kunzite did not realize it. He could not feel it. He did not care. But still, it was there.  
  
And the rippling golden hair reverberated in his mind. He reached out for the far end of the door's frame and pulled himself the last few inches to view the room.  
  
He saw.  
  
Princess Serenity turned with a start like a startled rabbit. Her eyes were a little puffy and her face had one fresh tear upon her white cheek. She was alone in the room. A small flicker of golden light was all he saw from the corner of his eye-the last of Venus upon the moon.  
  
He had missed her.  
  
"General Kunzite?" Princess Serenity inquired. 


	12. Part 12: The Thoughts of a Cat

Part 11: Thoughts From A Cat

"Minako?"

"Hm?"

"You've been quiet lately."

"Gomen. I think I'm just tired."

"Tell me what's on your mind." He didn't believe her. He came to her and sat on the edge of her bed tilling it forward under his weight. He was now a boy with long white hair. Not as silver as _his_ but still, very fair and long…

"Nothing really. Just Rei Chan and the up coming trip to Mercury."

"Really?"

"Um hum." Minako looked back out the window. "I'm excited to see her again."

"I see. Nothing else?"

"No I'm fine Artimis. Really I am."

"Minako-"

"What are you so sad about?" She jumped up as if to show him she was just fine. She spread out her arms and waved them around like a sick goose. "See no broken bones." He did not believe her still. He gave her a very flat exasperated look that told her that was not what he meant. "What?!" She gave up and fell face first onto the bed. Her hair came flying out behind her and around her face. "If you must know I think She's in love."

"Who?"

"Rei-Chan of course."

"And that's what you've been thinking about?"

"Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." They sat together. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"It's not." She lifted her head and rested her chin in a characteristic way. Artimis fought the impulse to reach out and stoke her yellow hair flung carelessly around the bed.

"It's just-" she closed her eyes to hide the pain she was fighting back. "I wanna be in love. I wanna be loved Artimis." She looked up to him now mostly under control of her bodily functions. She would not cry.

"_I_ love you."

"I'm not talking about you Artimis." He was taken aback and slightly hurt. He had meant his words to be comforting as well as casual. She knew all too well what he meant. "Oh don't look that way. I love you too. Know that I do Artimis. But this kind of love…is different."

"I know. I know it Minako." He ran his hand across her back. She was cold and clammy.

"I just can't do it."

"Do what? Fall in love? You've never had a problem with it before." He smirked and was promptly punched lightly on the arm.

"I mean it!" She sat up in her bed sitting on her legs. "I mean it all seems unfair but then I think about it and…it's not so bad."

He was confused but tried to look as if he understood.

"I love the senshi. I love my planet. And I love with all my heart, my princess. That's all I need right now." Her eyes were slowly turning from a lonely kind of mist to a strong solid warrior gold. Her expression started to melt and she looked somehow…so much older than her years. She was confident. She looked him strait in the eyes. "That's all I need right now."

He nodded. His hand came out and cradled her head in the palm of his adult one. 

"You're brave Minako-Chan."

She smiled. "It's my job. As long as I have my friends and princess and you Artimis." Her smile grew. "I'll always have you won't I?" She cuddled into him very tired. Her emotions had gone up and down and all around until it settled on the duty of her passion. Why wouldn't she be tired? Artimis gladly took her into his arms and was glad the "K-word" was not brought up. But still. As the tired princess lay like stone doll in his arms, he could feel her lies were not enough. Perhaps they were enough to suffice her for now but they could not fool him. Perhaps she did not even know she thought of him constantly. Perhaps the distance between their hearts would last too long and she would find out. 

Artimis thought of these things and gave her a hug. He sent her to bed and she nodded with a sleepy head. After exiting the room he wandered the halls for a long time. The tiny candles around the castle were all lit as the dusk faded from the highest point in the sky. He gripped his hand and wrung his eyes. 

He remembered once when she had looked at Kunzite. Such a look she had never given him. One of respect and adoration. But the look that Kunzite had returned was not of love. But of simple respect. He could see now how clearly those golden eyes of hers were hurt. How deeply she wanted him to smile back. And in a moment the look of hope had gone from those eyes and what was left was sorrow.

Artimis would not see that look in her again. He had then made a promise to try to keep them away from one another. Not that that was much of a problem. They hardly ever spent time together as it was. But this did not defer her love for him. And though time passed, and he could see Kunzite's melting expression when she wasn't looking, Venus did not know. 

But that was the thing that confused Artimis and clung to his heart. She still cared for him. Even though he had not flirted back as the General Zoicite had often done (for games or not) and though he did not smile with charm and flatter her all the day, there was still something that made her heart beat for him. 

Artimis was lost in thought and stopped at a window of the palace. 

What was he to do? What if she really did love Kunzite above all others? Never had he expected such feelings from a little girl much less to another man. But it cut him. And Artimis was heart broken. 

Minako was no child. This was plain by the way her eyes glinted in anger or the powerful expression she presented herself as queen. Though her silly exterior was bright and so deceiving, she was, indeed, a woman. 

He had to see it now. Coming upon age she was a woman and capable of things his screaming child princess could not. Just yesterday her training had extended far past anything he had expected. She glowed with power even when she didn't focus. 

He sighed to himself and dropped his hands to his sides. He would have to start treating her as a woman.

But what about her duty to the princess? Her planet? Her friends? Herself? What about Kunzite? Was he right for her? Would he hurt her heart, the child she was? No. Minako was no child! 

Though her eyes sparkled with youth long past, she made every one smile, she laughed out loud at inappropriate moments and she was weird. He couldn't help but laugh about recent events involving flour. 

"Venus look out!" POOSH a cloud of white dust filled the air. 

Laughter could be heard through the mist. Steadily everything came back into view. "Mako-Chan! You're covered!" Mercury stood gripping the edges of her apron behind Minako still perfectly clean. Mars had ducked behind Mako who had instinctively protected her. 

"Venus!" Ghost Mako grit her teeth. 

"Makoto!" Rei covered her mouth but was soon laughing as hard as Minako. Even Ami had joined the laughed and fit of giggles. They all held onto one another for support. 

"She's been Moon Dusted!" 

"Venus!" she said again warningly.

"What?" Venus looked up from under Mars's weight and Mercury's hand with only one eye. "It's not like I did it on accident OH I mean! On purpose! I didn't do it-" But by that time she was laughing too hard at the mistake. Rei took had doubled over and Ami brought both of her hands to her mouth to cover her sweet laughter. 

Makoto had continued to grit her teeth and clenched her fist even harder. "Venus!"

"Oh Jupiter!" The blond tried to stand upright with Rei still weakly clinging to her apron strap and walk toward her dusted friend. She didn't make two steps forward when some flour that had been left on the floor some how made her way to stop the friction between her shoe and the ground. 

She, Mars, and then Ami from her surprise of Mars's incoming legs all fell to the floor in a heap. 

It was Mako's turn to laugh. She bent down and scraped up a small pile that had been dropped strait from the bag Venus had been carrying. She promptly gripped the pile in two hands and tossed in upon the other three. Through the cloud of white their eyes blinked. For a good fifteen minutes almost nothing could be seen through the kitchen. At one point or another a cook or a servant would try to cross that room but slowly backed out with wide eye or a kind smile to let the flour fight continue.  

In the end, the aprons didn't help much and no one noticed when Artimis came in to stop the fiasco-obviously. 

He smiled to himself seeing the some of the four most prominent beings in the solar system covered from head to toe in powdery mess. He shook his head and chuckled. Then he thought of her honey colored eyes when she was serious. When she trained or when she learned a new document. The glaze of determination and duty shadowing her features. As bright and fairy-like as she looked tonight sitting on her bed staring at nothing, lying to herself, that dim glaze of duty was too powerful. But perhaps she was right. 

Her words along with that sharp image of those too wise eyes came back to him. "That's all I need right now."

Artimis bit his lip and shut his eyes in despair.

"Minako…"

Nothing yet to say thanks. It's late but I thought you guys might like this!

As I said, I'll write thanks and question of the week. Ummm

I think, write a poem from the story thus far. ^^

A my lil late lovelove,

Vbabe

Mcd03003@byui.edu


	13. Part 13: War On the Foot of My Bed

Part 13: War on the Edge of My Bed  
  
"Welcome to Mercury dear Princess of Venus!" Mercury was in high spirits, Venus could tell by the unusually wide smile she had on.  
  
"Mercury-mo! Gomen, I'm late." Venus hugged her back and they chatted a while longer.  
  
"Has work been busy?"  
  
"Yes..." She avoided the question.  
  
"Princess Venus?" A distant male voice called from the halls.  
  
What could be so wonderful?  
  
The blue woman apologized and squeezed her hands. "I'll be right back I need to see if your room is ready alright?"  
  
"Yes. Aright Mercury Chan!" Venus leant forward and kissed her cheek. I'm so glad to be here with you!"  
  
"Oh Minako Chan.." and she flew back down the hall.  
  
A gentleman came form behind her.  
  
"Princess of Venus!" Zoicite bowed and then extended a hand to her. His smile was genuine. They were good friends and Minako delighted in silly men.  
  
"General Zoicite you look as handsome as ever."  
  
"I only learn from the best princess." He smirked and they laughed. He took her hand and swiftly walked to a table. "Come, come I was just sitting down to tea!" She took her place (Careful not to sit on her legs as she was inclined to do) and poured herself some water from a daisy winter pot.  
  
"Tell me, how have you been?"  
  
"Ah, fine fine as always...How are the other princesses?"  
  
"They are well. It's funny. They always are!"  
  
"That's not possible is it?" He started his tea.  
  
Minako spoke into her cup, "You'd be surprised." She sipped and smiled at him from under her eyelashes. "General, is there some reason you've come to Mercury?"  
  
He blushed and fumbled with his cup. "Well I figured it was my duty to see how this planet worked, you understand. That I need to know these things..."  
  
"Do you?" Venus blinked and raised her eyebrows not looking him in the face. 'Needs to know these things'. It worried her. But she had to sit on the fear that rose up in her heart. 'Down fear down! Down doubt! Earth is a good place. General Zoicite is a good man.'  
  
"And seeing the princes of Mercury is just a plus?"  
  
His face was beet red. "I don't know what you're talking about." He was very serious and terrified of what she knew.  
  
Actually she gave a small surprise as she realized, she has not guessed until now that perhaps he didn't know how deep his love for the Blue Lady was.  
  
"General Zoicite, I'm not a woman to tell others who they should be but, I am the goddess of Love. I know for a fact that any man who held the Princess of Mercury in his arms would be the luckiest of men." Venus ate a crumpet muffin. "Don't you think?" She chewed and crumbs fell on her chin but she didn't bother to wipe them away.  
  
Zoicite, thought about this for a moment. That had done it.  
  
That night it snowed fiercely. Venus could not sleep well on Mercury. It always seemed too planned out. The rooms were slick and had wooden floors to create heat. She was reminded of her own castle with the thousands of tiny flames dancing on every window. She missed home. She really loved to be with her best friends but ever since she spoke with the queen of the Moon, she had been longing to be at home as often as she could. Back to the Magellan. Since she would not be there for a long time.  
  
Somewhere in the castle, there was a person deeply in love. Although she could not tell who, she knew it had to be Zoicite.  
  
"Does he never sleep?" She said to the ceiling. She sighed and slid out of the enormous bed. She put on large slippers and stood in the middle of the room. She unfolded her fingers from around her thick robe. She could feel the pulsating love in the castle. She pretended it was her own. She closed her eyes and lifted her hands taking someone else's. Slowly she began to waltz around the room.  
  
Leisurely, 123 and 123 and 123 and! She moved around, her feet lifting from the ground, she didn't even step on his toes. She smiled to herself feeling his warmth on her cheek.  
  
"Be happy Ami-Chan! I am." With my dreams.  
  
The next few days were eventful and fun. Although no one had announced it officially, the impossible had happened. Ami-Chan and Zoicite were now officially together. It took them long enough but now Venus worried it would not be so easy to hide the truth. Minako tried her best to be happy.  
  
Especially when Ami Chan came around the corner the next day beaming from ear to ear.  
  
"Minako-Chan!" Ami didn't keep her voice down as she embraced her. It wasn't very loud seeing as how Ami never really had a booming voice, but the name echoed off the walls. Just the word 'Minako' sounded bold.  
  
"Shh! Ami Chan what got into you?!" She took her hand and pulled her into a near by room.  
  
"Oh, I can't, I can't keep in me. It's too much, it's too much."  
  
"What's too much Ami Chan?" Minako laughed and hugged her again.  
  
"He loves me Minako-Chan! He's loved me all this time! How am I going to bear so much happiness?"  
  
"Ami Chan! I'm so happy for you! Oh, My Gosh!" Minako practically ran out of breath she was so excited. She fanned herself and hopped up and down. "Ami-Chan Ami-Chan Ami-Chan!"  
  
It was Ami's turn to shush her friend. Minako always had a way to make you feel better about yourself. Being over-excited was her best trait. They hugged and Ami cried.  
  
Minako was truly happy. She couldn't have been more so. After talking and chattering about everything they had gone through Minako regretfully let go her little one so that she could tell Makoto who had been helping her this entire time.  
  
Ami's small fingers slid across Minako's and Ami smiled once more. She ran down the hallways with another sweep of her dress. Her thoughts were only filled with him. Princess Mercury was happy.  
  
Minako tried not to think about what she had to tell her.  
  
She had to wait a few days more until the little princess wasn't so overly excited. She and Zoicite had to keep their love a secret but that didn't stop the servants and the families to notice a change in her. Minako had to tell her soon. She was going home in two days.  
  
So that night Minako took her little blue friend by the wrist and asked her for a moment of time.  
  
"Of course Venus."  
  
They sat in the library of the third floor. It was huge and had many small places to hide. It would be a nice spot no one could eves drop. She took the princess' hand into her own.  
  
"Ami-Chan, the queen has a request."  
  
"What is it Minako-Chan? You look so sad."  
  
"Gomen! It's really nothing. But she feels it necessary that we return to the Moon."  
  
"The Moon?" Her eyes went dark and misty. "Why Minako? What is to be done?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong Ami-Chan!" She tried to close her eyes so her perceptive friend could not see through her lies. It was working. The blue eyes girl was softening her stare. "We are to spend our next few months or so, on the Moon to train."  
  
"For war?"  
  
"For battle Ami! Don't be so somber about everything!" She jumped up and clapped her hands together. "We'll all be together and we'll train the way we did when we were children. Aren't you tired of fighting nothing all the time? This will put some muscles on your winter worn bones!" Venus posed and Mercury chuckled a little putting her small hand to her mouth.  
  
"It's just time that we started fine-tuning out magic and opening up all our senses." She put a hand to Ami-cheek who automatically kissed the palm and brought her two to claps Venus's. "We are soon to be queens." She knelt down again to Ami's level and whispered, "The time to be re-united has come!"  
  
"But Venus..." No one could miss the slight shift in those blue eyes and Venus caught the message at once. Zoicite. Ami didn't want to be separated from Zoicite.  
  
Venus had to make the decision.  
  
In her heart she worried about the illegal relations between the Inner planets and Earth. Would it be safe to continue a romance? Even with someone as safe and as smart as Ami-Chan.  
  
And her eyes were so longing. Never before had Ami loved like this before. Perhaps it would do her good to have someone she truly cares for. She would not make a mistake when they saw one another. She knew the laws. Perhaps someday laws would be lifted. Or maybe, they would forget one another. This was unlikely because Minako could see in the pits of her heart, that Ami really adored the man with bottle green eyes. And he, being as devoted as he was, would not soon forget her. So if they did break up, how would Ami is effected? Devastated if she was the one to be let go of. And Ami would only let go of him if she saw it caused too many problems.  
  
Oh star crossed lovers. But Venus could never openly admit this to Ami- Chan. She could not support it. So how could she in all honesty tell her beloved friend that Ami could do what she knew she herself could not?  
  
'Stop thinking about him! Why does he always come up at times like these? Perhaps I just think of the Four Kings too often.' Venus sighed to let Mercury know of her thoughts.  
  
Ami was sure her friend would tell her it wasn't right. She would shake her head 'no' and that would be the end. Ami knew the consequences of her forbidden love. But what would Venus say?  
  
She didn't say anything. Well, she did but not in words exactly. Venus simply stood and smiled. She gave a little wink and said, "I don't know what you're talking about Amy Chan." And left the room with a sweep of an orange winter dress.  
  
To the Moon. She must run and tell him of her plans. They must see each other often.  
  
After Venus had walked out she put her back next to the door's frame. She saw the daisy girl run out of the library and dash down the hallway in complete bliss. She smiled and chuckled to herself.  
  
Ami deserved it.  
  
Minako went to find someone as dedicated as herself to lean upon.  
  
She felt like dancing. She felt like crying. Perhaps both.  
  
She had to wipe her face. 


	14. Part 14: The Begininng The End

Oh beloved people of the word of readers. I am a bad bad author. I know I've been keeping you on a sting and then when I finally DO update it's not even very romantic. Today I would like to give a BIG thank you at the beginning of my story to my recent review.

To JoCrox: Thank you. I admit I don't take problems with my story lightly. But I wanted you to know that appreciated your CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thank you for being honest but nice. I know I'm not a great writer but I'm grateful for the opportunity to have SOMEONE who wont laugh at me read my little story. Your suggestions have been noted and in my final revisal, I will fix all I need to. So thank you so much. Gomen for all the trouble I've given everyone! Ja!

And now: For a more romantic part...The Beginning but More-the End."Venus!" The queen was walking toward them. "Venus have you seen my daughter?"

Venus stopped her swinging when she though Mercury had noticed the queen coming long enough to stop.

"Uh, why I think s your majesty. I'll go find her."

"Thank you my dear, tell her I've been waiting in the school room for thirty minutes."

"Yes your majesty." Venus smiled and bowed to the ground. The Queen put a hand on her back and departed but Venus didn't stand up strait right away. "Mercury..." Venus groaned. I can't believe I lied to the queen again." Mercury knelt down next to the still-bent-over Venus.

"Go find her. I'll ay here and cover besides I need a rest anyway." She looked like it too. Her hair was matted to her wet face and her legs could barely hold up her small weight. Her blue bow on her front had even started to droop.

"Yes, I'll go find her. Venus leant down lower and kissed the sweaty princess cheek.

"Just don't expect me to go easy on you when I return."

The day was much too hot to be training outside. But then, it was too hot to do strategic council inside. So outside they were. Mercury fighting with weapons on one court and Mars was doing her best with hand-to-hand fighting on the adjacent one. They heard what the queen had asked but none dared to look at her as she passed them into the caste.

It was relatively a quiet day on the Moon. They had now been here training with the ones they loved the most for a month now and were just getting used to the idea of living there. Of course they missed their own planets but each was being well taken care of. They had never had many problems before.

And now, things seemed to be going well. But almost every night, Rei would return to her fire, pouring over it's encrypted messages for hours. Minako missed their nightly gab sessions. But even with the five girls reunited, it didn't take very long to see how serious their training was to be. Why now? Because of age? Many were already almost so close to being 21. The age of the silver millennium was upon them. But Venus still worried night after night about the Princess of the moon. Mars once told her she saw Serenity running through a burning palace. Minako only saw a dream of it once. But it was only her fears.

Minako did everything in her power to make everyone feel at home and comfortable. She was, after the lighthearted one. She was trying to live up to her reputation. So far, it had worked, everyone seemed happy. Ami with her new love, Rei on the brink of completely disemboweling the King of the east, and Mako..Well no one was quite sure where she was in her relationship status. She was very god at hiding what she did at night. Perhaps nothing. Venus tried to ignore it.

The task was at hand, hopefully, the princess was somewhere on the Moon. "Please let her be here." And not the Earth. Not with him...

(For those of you who have problems I present, the Bunny because it hops POVs. That is, until I think of something more clever.)

()()

-.- hopping POV

"Endymion!" Kunzite called out. He put a hand through his hair in frustration. "This is s stupid. He can't keep sneeking out to see her any more. What is he thinking...

Kunzite felt dizzy. It was a beautiful day again but today he felt dizzy. His last conversation witht the Royal advisor, had made him so angry he couldn't see strait. He put and hand to his mouth again ad thought, "Where haven't we checked? If I call his name again and he's with her he'll flee. So I'll need to sneek up on him."

Kunzite sopped walking. "But where would I find him?" He was obviously not inside. But he wasn't in the forest, the front rooms, the verandas, and he wouldn't dare go to the cabins out back. He figured he should just forget it. The other sailor senshi would soon recover their curious princess. Like a small rabbit so tiny and wandering. He knew it was not wholly the prince's fault. As far as he knew, the prince had yet to go to the moon to continue this affair. And who could blame him? He could not be bitter again the broken rules. It was love after all. Silly, dangerous, precious love. But that's why he needed to stop this.

He had to find them. "If I had a girl I wasn't supposed to meet where would I take her?" An old rhyme entered his head, "Beauty become more beautiful in the surrounding that suits her best." He couldn't remember the rest. Where would he take her? Where does she belong? Like her sister planet. He knew how close the two were. Long golden hair, yellow eyes, and a big smile came to his thoughts. Her smell filled is nostrils. He closed his eyes. It wasn't fair. After all this time of trying to forget her and it wasn't fair.

'How can I still think of you? How is it I can smell you when you are so far from me? Why can they love when I cannot.'

"I cannot have you." This last part he said allowed. He bit his lip and crunched his eyes. "Venus!" He pounded his fist out upon a tree. The heat was too much to bear. His prince could love but he could not. He could not. His duty called him back.

A petal fell from a tree high above had landed on his sweaty fist. A flower? He gazed up into the thousands of branches. A flower. Kunzite headed to the gardens light on his feet so as not to let them know of his coming.

()()

o.o

"Princess!" Venus stomped around between the pillars of the moon kingdom. "Princess!" she called but in vain. "Oh for heaven's sake. Serenity!"

She called to the skies her fists raised and a wind blew around her orange fuku skirt, "Would you stop doing this?" In a moment the blond haired warrior was on the Earth. Once again she stomped around and called out her princess's name though cupped hands.

"I can't believe it!" She said mostly to herself. "This is totally against the moon regulation. She knows better than to just up and fall in love! What am I saying? I'm the goddess of Love. But that doesn't excuse this. I mean when I find her I'm gonna...Oooh that girl! Oh no. I have to..."

When she came to the moon she thought she could smell him. General Kunzite. She knew him best after all. But no, it was just the smell of the Earth. He always smelled of the lush Earth. She turned a corner around a bend of white roses as tall as she, when a frill of white lace enter the picture along with a black knight standing next to her holding her hands. They were gazing into one another. Venus felt if she let it continue for much longer, the inevitable would happen. Kissing was definitely not interpersonal Moon regulation.

"Princess! You're here again?! We have to go home!" Serenity began to cry again as Minako came up behind her but something else caught her eye. A man dressed in a gray uniform emerged from just the other side of the garden. Minako looked to him and recognized him at once as General Kunzite. Of course. She felt herself catch breath.

()()

-.-

He heard her voice before he saw her. But his feet were already in motion, he could see his prince's back.

()()

o.o

Standing in front of his prince he turned to address Minako. He wore a smile and his eyes seemed to glitter with kindness and amusement: a joyful expression. Oh his smile! She remembered the first time he smiled at her. Their first dance, the first time he avoided her gaze with a blush. His diplomatic air and gentle countanace she realized she had never forgotten. Never had they faded. But why? His words, Venus knew, she wouldn't hurriedly forget.

He said, "It must be hard having a bundle of curiosity for a princess." And then he chuckled with warmth. Endymion was surprised to see Kunzite there and probably surprised at his words. In the background she could hear the prince exclaim "Kunzite!" but Minako could only stare at the silver haired guardian. It was as if the realization had struck her hard in the face.

She held her breath and looked at him. His smile was warm and kind, his steel gray eyes were lit, and his voice shook her as it always had since the first night she met him. She had missed him so much. She yearned for him and he was standing only a few feet away. And now he was smiling at her. He was talking and laughing with her. She had missed his lips and his cheering words. Finally, it was like she could see through clear glass now.

She could see him.

He was...Minako thought very hard about what he was. What was the word? A warm word for him to her. When a whisper came to her, it sounded long and rich.

Wonderful.

Everything about him is just...wonderful.

And it was then that she knew.

'I Love him!'

"Venus?" Mercury inquired. It was a few days after she had last seen him. Venus swatted her head a couple times to get the image and deep feelings out so she could focus. But it was almost of no use.

She let out a breath she did not know she had been holding and with a broad smile, turned to the other senshi.

"Let's get back to work." Even though her forethoughts were on the game at hand, she couldn't stop the last few words from escaping her mind. She had thought them a thousand times in the last few days. She fought them but they came so clearly to her head. She hated the truth they sang but at the same time rejoiced in the revelation that finally she could understand what had been tugging at her heart: A red string! Fight it Venus! But she smiled and swatted her head once more.

"Let's do it again!"

AN: Wai! Isn't it nice! If you do your research YOU CAN FIND THIS IN THE MANGA! No imagination required! Well, forgive my bad updating and writing skillz. I guess I can't make much of a good excuse to make up for ALL that lost time. Plez. Dun't kill me. ::weep:: Oh! And for those of you who think this is the end- dun't cry, its not.Mr. JoCox: I would appreciate it if you would send me your e-mail address. I have questions about my story I would like t put t you, I don't have anyone else to help me out. And you seem to know what you are doing. ; NO flames I promise. I just need a little help. Ps. I don't know what is going on with this bad bad bad bad spacing. I hate it and I bet you people hate it worse. Oh well, I'll try it from a campus 


	15. Part 15: Purple Sky

Ladies and Gentlemen: I have been gone for so long I would be wrong of me even to apologize. I sad I could not be consistent, and so I am not. But I still love you all. your cute to me even thought none of you write me anymore. I suppose that's my own fault. But I still would like to know hat everyone thinks about this age old tale. So please let me know if you like it, if you've been a long time reader or even if you start started reading and you skipped to the end. I hope you enjoy this. I love you all and I'm glad I have the chance to let you (and only you) see what I do.

So I guess instead of 'sorry' I mean to say…Thanks.

-Vbabe

Part 15: Purple Skies

They called it the Week of War. At least, when the people were far enough from the massacre to see what was happening. There were few who knew of it's coming even when the signs were given, such bliss in this time and age blinded even the most prominent beings. And in the end, it could not be stopped.

But we are at a time only a month now from the beginning of this terrible time. Now, there is still one girl dreaming in the window of a palace on the Moon.

He knew she must be dreaming because that girl never slept when there was a party to be attended.

And so it was, Kunzite sat on Earth still gazing at the moon in it's shinning glory, like a gentle second sun. And in the very distance he could see the fireworks burst. He thought about the face that clouded his mind and throat so he could not breath. She was a ridiculous thing to be so concerned over because she was also so strong.

More than so many knew.

A step behind him and he turned from his own window.

"Yes?"

"General Kunzite," The tall figure bowed and her long black hair rolled over pointed shoulders.

"Beryl? What do you want?" He always felt weary talking with her. She was radical and only recently had he felt increasingly that she was right, although his heart screamed against it. It made him shiver. Like he had been losing control over his mind the past few months.

"Just to talk a little while." She smiled with a broad grin and her hair seemed to shine red for a moment. "About…the Moon."

"Princess Venus it's so good to see you again!"

"Princess Mars you seem so happy!" Venus smiled as she accepted the great warm hug. She had been in the Transporting room waiting for Mars to return. Now that she was here, many of the greeting party went back into the dinning room to continue the all-night feast.

"And you wouldn't know why?" Mars took her hand and the two stayed behind the rest who were still leaving the room. "I have good news and bad news."

Minako laughed, "Bad news?"

"Let me tell you the good news first for which you are responsible." She rounded her hand and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"So he told you did he?" The hands of the princess dressed in red were very warm and her palms were pulsating with life. She whispered the next part. "He told you he loved you?"

Mars looked shocked for a moment and then happy. But the next emotion that came to her face was not one she expected to see. As the universe knew Mars had the most poised and gentle face like her mother goddess. But now it twisted in dark worry.

"Thank you Venus. Goddess of Love. You have brought to me the most wonderful of gifts and I will never forget it." Venus kissed their hands now entwined together. "But there is something else. You are not just a princess and friend, but you are our leader. So I must tell you what I have done…"

"Enyalisis, there is nothing in the world you could have done. Tell me." Rei turned her face away from her blond reverse mirror. She took a few deep breaths, probably to get herself organized again. She had been emotional lately and in a way she was not native to. Love did not come easily to the goddess of war. So Venus did not mind waiting in the silent room for her friend to gather up her thoughts and tears. It gave her time to prepare for what she had to say.

What could possibly be the matter? Something Rei was more concerned about than angry is very odd. Something to do with Earth no doubt. But what would be so terrible from that beautiful blue ball?

Finally, the two locked eyes and she spoke. Her voice was changed. It was fierce and cold. Like when they plan strategies against the enemy.

"They know." It was flat and stated. "The Four Heavenly Kings now know we are the sailor senshi."

"Ah..." was all Minako could say at the moment. She reflected it could have been worse.

"I don't know what it means but, I had a terrible fire reading after General Jedite found out. One of wars and flames and terrible things." It was as if Venus could see into Rei's eyes and see what she saw. They were large and ebony, and…fearful?

"I don't know what your readings mean. I suggest you research them as soon as you can." She paused to think. "but let yourself rest tonight. Eat with us, and play games." She smiled and began to turn her head to walk out the near-by door (she hoped no one had over heard them) but a familiar tug kept her there.

"Venus. What about the Heavenly Kings knowing our dark secret?"

"We have darker secrets than that. As for their knowledge," she sighed and dipped her head, "I think it was about time that someone knew." Rei did not look convinced. She continues with an extra boost of regality and cheer. "I decree that this shall be a good thing, and that by it we may all be better friends, when we are honest with one another. It helps us to love and to…understand. Therefore worry not Enyalis. For everything will be alright." She kissed her head.

Minako's eyes were tired from being so serious and her thoughts being so weighed down. So when Rei smiled at her gratefully, she pop up and became the bouncy version of herself, full of life and swirling carefree hair.

"Now, let's go! I'm so hungry I could meet a horse!"

"That's _eat_ a hor-"

"Whatever! I'll race you to the banquet hall!"

"We're not supposed to run!"

"Oh yes, that's right…onetwothreeGO!" and she shot down the hallway and Rei went after her to stop her foolishness with many disapproving glares following after them. But all the laughter, food, and dancing tonight was merely a blanket over Minako's thoughts.

'_That means all four are now engaged in the love of a man. But not I! I will stay by their sides to protect them if ever they fall.'_

On an unrelated subject Jupiter sang out, "Why thank you Princess Venus!"

"That is what I'm here for!"

It was her response to both exclamations.

Two weeks later and none of the soldiers had heard from Earth. But they knew that the King, Queen, and their son were coming at moon set to dine with the Royal family. This, surprisingly, did not include the senshi or the Generals of Earth.

So the four helped clean the castle, dress the princess, and prepare for the extremely formal evening. The princess was to join the Family at dinner and then was to be put in her room for the rest of the night. The guardians were up to the challenge of keeping her away from the prince. Although none of them worried more than Venus.

She did not show it of course but the signs were still there. She thought about it as the welcoming flowers were being displayed, she thought about it when she watched Mako-chan put cream on her pies, she thought about it when she helped Ami set the table with the other servants. And all the while she wished she didn't know about the happiness her friends had found.

More than ever before she even wished they were not senshi. But she banished the thought in an instant.

As the sun set on their horizon she followed far behind her friends down the long hallway. She tried to be happy. She even gave the princess a little wink as a goodbye. But she couldn't decide what to do with the time given her.

Like Ami, would she read a book? No. Nothing interested her at the moment. Practicing her homework? Right, she wouldn't even consider it. Eat something? No. Mako chan filled her an hour ago.

She walked down the hallway with her fingers trailing nonchalantly along the wall of the palace. Her hand fell though a doorway to see the passage leading to the faux Fire reading room where Rei inevitably was. Minako didn't want to see her tonight. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to fill this gap in her heart.

She came to her room at last and she lazily sat on her fluffy blanket. She reached over to pick a stuffed pillow and under it lay her solution.

She looked at it for a moment, her hand in mid motion gripping the pillow.

That would keep her occupied.

His heart pounded as he entered into the palace. But she was not with the greeting party nor was she at the banquet hall. After completing his duty he excused himself and closed the double doors on the two Royal Families, neither was very happy. Something about the Legendary Sailor Senshi being the Planetary Princesses. But he had long suspected this was true. He wasn't terribly surprised but the King and Queen was offended they had not been notified for generations. The prince was in good hands at this meeting. He would be safe.

So he had no choice but to wander the halls of the immense moon palace.

"General Kunzite?" He looked up and saw the brunette princess ahead of him. Quickly she untied her apron and jogged to him.

"General Kunzite I did not know you were coming!" She bowed and stood strait again. She had never before been so kind to him but he had a faint feeling he knew why. His friend and she had been very close recently.

"Princess Jupiter. How have you been?"

"Very well. It has been a long time hasn't it?" Her slang did not escape him. He enjoyed it. A few more polite questions were exchanged and he was able to extend a wish the other kings had come but they were being detained tonight.

She replied. "I'm sorry but everyone is entertaining themselves this evening." Her smile was broad but slightly sad. Subconsciously, she reached up and pulled a hair over her ear. Her eyes fell away from him. And she said mostly to herself.

"How strange…"

"Never mind Princess. There are many things of which I am familiar with here and I'm sure I can entertain myself." He bowed and excused himself. The brunette waves passed by him (she being the only girl he knew nearer to his height and age,) and he smelled that faint aroma so far from him now.

As if she knew his thoughts she turned and said, "I don't know where the Princess of Venus is. She may be in her room. Try there."

Kunzite blushed at being so singled out for her. However, she quickly fixed her mistake and added, "Lady Mercury is in the library as always, and I'm sure Princess Mars does not want to be bothered. Have a nice evening sir."

Darn.

He would not know where to go to look for her room, even though he did not know what to say had he gotten the information anyway. Nonetheless, he went in search of her, for company's sake. He was lucky it was in the direction of the library. If anyone were to question his destination he would have an alibi. He walked down the hallway with his fingers trailing nonchalantly along the wall of the palace.

He came to a place that seemed like an open hallway. It was an open hallway in fact but between the pillars on his left side there was no wall but an open space to see out into the courtyard one story below.

It was the place they had met for the second time. He could see the stair she had stood at the bottom of when he saw her again. He could remember the golden light playing upon her corn colored hair, her delightful golden eyes that had been so dazzled by the swirling party around her, the blue and white gleams of Earthlight illuminated the entire place but for the bright white lamps that bobbed in the wind. She was separate from the rest of the party. She was standing on the side looking up at him with small features she was just a young girl from what he could see. A light from a lamp hung near by. It had a soft yellow glow and it warmed her features. She wore a sunny summer dress and her hair was tied up in two yellow bends of braids.

That was almost a year ago. Still he had rolled so many images around in his mind they were still as clear as glass. But the Earth was up then and now it was dusk here on the holy ground of the Moon. He took a deep breath of lush cooling night air and it filled his lungs.

He stopped inhaling when he smelled it again. That fresh scent of violets after rain at home. She was near. He didn't need to look for her because she came into his view. She was below in the courtyard, but not.

She was the girl he knew. She was…

Kunzite blinked.

He hurried toward the nearest set of stairs to be nearer to her.

His heart beat wildly trying to escape himself, if he could only get near to her…

She wasn't in her senshi uniform but something like it. A blue fighting skirt and a red and white armored top. She had her gloves on to her wrists with a single gold band at the edges. Her mask she thrown out.

She took the sacred sword of the moon and began balancing it in her hand. Its weight was perfectly balances from hilt to tip. She swung it around her body a few times. The last bits of the remaining sun gleamed on the weapon and passed.

She thrust forward and came back. Lunge and back. She stood in a strict position for a while. Her body feeling the bidding of the blade.

She swung one two three. A turn, an upper cut and pause. Slashing and waving the sun became dimmer and her body warmer.

"Hah." She couldn't help the power sounds. The resonating off the pillars. The light breath that echoed around the empty courtyard. Strike! Strike, strike, and pause. Then it was as if her body went on it's own finding the things she was swinging at, her hand twisted and the blade slicing the air current as easily as a slice of paper. She let her entire body sway with the rhythm she was taught.

Left

Left

Up

Jab-up

Turn down and up again

In one movement.

Clang! The sound echoed into the dusk sky she opened her eyes to see what she had hit- another sword.

He stood with the long purple and pink sky behind him. His hair, as if waving to her, was blown into the wind. He was smiling with kindness in his eyes. With laughter playing at his cheeks and a type of bliss on his lips.

"Kunzite!"

"Princess."

She should have known he would come. Stupid girl! The prince would never go anywhere without his trusted guardian and friend. Why hadn't she remembered? Perhaps she didn't want to. But now he stood close to her their swords still touching in the stilling air.

"You were watching?"

"Forgive me. You fight well. But I feel safe."

"Oh?" Venus took the indication and he swirled the sword off his own. She stood smiling at him. She raised her hand with the sword in it directly at him and smiled a question.

He took the invitation and readied himself.

That crack of metal on stone was wonderful to her ears. The scrape of feet in synchronization, that light cloud of dust that floated into the dusk and filled her nostrils. This was where her heart lied. In the fight. And _he_ made it fun.

He would smile and comment every once in a while. He was playing with her. One or twice he gave the clue he was going to do something sneaky. This put her on awares and she was able to avoid the tricks. Once he went for her legs and she jumped and came down awkwardly. She almost fell over backward but she steadied herself just in time. They could have continued their battle seriously as before but he laughed at the funny face she made. Warrior as she was, she was still Minako.

He was reminded of her humor. That light laughing face only complemented by the soft breeze and the clang of strength.

"You doing alright over there?"

"Don't kid yourself." She came very close to knocking him over.

"Princess, you kid." He smiled. Even though he knew he was in love, for some reason he felt like he was being more of himself than ever before. Sophisticated and funny. He felt she understood that. That he could be both- just like her.

Night began to over take her features and he was truly happy. His mind began to say things he wanted to say in the most complete blissful moment of his life. She could not notice the break in his speech:

"You are-"

_Wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, breathtaking, _

"Very-"

_Elegant, fun, sweet, brave_

"strong. I think-"

_About you all the time_

"You do a great job at-"

_Making me feel outstanding, protecting your light_

"protecting that princess of yours. I wonder if-"

_You would ever love me?_

"she is very difficult? As I said she was?"

She nodded that golden head but did not elaborate.

She wanted to tell him about the cloud that covered her heart. Did he have to bring her up? It was no fault of the princess that she was in love with the prince.

Wait... why was she covering this up to Kunzite? It's not like he didn't know. She had stopped the princess ad Prince dozens of times. Her heart said, "There isn't any reason not to talk to him. He'll understand. But her head knew she had been letting go of too many things recently.

But he looked at her now with such wonderful concern.

She almost forgot they were still fighting one another.

She laughed at her silliness and struck at him. He took the challenge and shielded himself obviously as silly as she was. Laughing out loud, she struck again and woke him up and she knocked him over.

She let herself collapse beside him, a little moist from sweat. She smiled at him and helped him sit back up.

"Tell me Princess, is it OK?"

She looked up at him? I what ok? His eyes were misty and serious. Could he mean-

"Your moon princess. Is everything alright?" A part of her sighed with relief he only meant her beloved. Bt the other part cringed she had considered the fact. Then she thought about he had asked her. She put her hand to her face and stared out onto the party grounds. Without turning her head she spoke firmly.

"I am not sure. I guess. She is my precious one and I want her to be happy. But still, I feel this pain in my heart for her. I think about her all the time and I can't control this feeling. I'm worried…"

Almost as if he could hear her the words passed through her mind, '_Someday she will be queen, watching over Earth and protecting the Phantom Silver Crystal. Even though she's in love, she may get hurt..._

"She won't get hurt by falling in love will she?"

The clouds behind the majestic face tuned a purple and faded.

He watched her as her serious eye turned to pain and long suffering. How he loved her. How he adored every last feature.

'_Did you know I want to be near to you, to hold you smell you touch you._

_Your voice is intoxicating. I can't let you out of my thoughts_

_You are a part of me and my dreams. This passion you have for the protection of a that little one is most beautiful thing about you._

_I almost don't understand. But your face makes everything clear again.'_

He thought about it for a moment. What should he say? Never would he argue what she thought was right. But he wanted her to smile again.

"Things will turn out alright. Believe in your princess."

Her eyes were wide as she looked at him. But instead of going on, there was nothing left to say. He stood and reached out a hand to her.

"Come. Fight with me." He smiled and she took his hand. They continued to circle one another conversing about nothing and laughing about it. It was the best conversation they had ever had.

"It's like a dance to them."

"That is silly."

"I think it's sweet."

"I just don't understand why they won't concede to liking one another."

"Yeah, I don't know why she won't flirt with him."

"Probably true love."

"That still doesn't answer the question. Why is she being so shy? Never letting him know, or even telling me. She always tells me."

"I don't-"

The princess of the Moon's giggles could be heard and a flap of white face crossed the hallway with a back figure close behind. The Prince and princess were not being very discrete about it. Mercury stood to follow them but stopped. Her voice went cold and dark. Rougher than any of them had heard in a long time.

"_I_ know why she won't take this love."

Mars and Jupiter stared at her. Then it dawned on them. Venus's duty to the princess. She felt she could never love more than that.

So the blue haired one instead of following the princess wrapped her arms around her best friend and buried a side of her face in a pink fabric. Mars too turned to look out the window as if it held a conferment. Jupiter reached down and wiped one of Mercury's tears. But Mars spoke for them all.

"Oh Minako-Chan!" And they stood at the window for a while longer watching the two dance in their own distinctive way-

Never touching but for their swords and their hearts.

Neh? You liked it? And no- it's not the end. .

Please say something to me!

And 


	16. Part 16: Forbidden Heart

Angry Girl: I love you! Thanks for leaving a note! Yes! In fact I've sired several stories about the other girls. They are al actually this _same_ story so the little holes are solved in them I know- I'm obsessive. O.o. But thanks so much! I love you too. Therefore this one is dedicated to you. Cheeze!

Lija: the oOooOo' s are in response to your review. So thanks!

And now we continue:

Part 16: Forbidden Heart

"General Kunzite you are a tease."

"Well, I try and you make it so easy."

"Ha ha ha. It is to laugh." They both laughed aloud.

They had gone on a walk. Neither of them knew exactly how it had happened they just dropped everything they were doing and began to explore. Nothing was new to Venus but Kunzite liked to look at things. Even things she knew he had seen before. He liked to touch them but he would not touch her.

She knew now that anything she could say he wouldn't think the less of her. So she would rattle on about this and that and he would laugh good-naturedly and listen. Then she would ask him a question and he would answer. Sometimes he would tell her a story about one of his many adventures. They talked about their friends and they talked about the weather. They talked about the way they liked to eat and the books they liked the to read. They talked about the night and the day. They talked and laughed and floated along. Each topic coming smoothly from one to another making up for all the time they denied themselves.

They were both very content. There was only one moment when she did not know what was next to come. It was the door. They stood facing it together knowing they both must enter and sleep. They had been out for so long and reason took a hold of them at last. They had to.

Once inside they could not speak out loud as they could in this one last moment outside it. They could walk in and that would be the end. He would leave before sunrise and they would not speak again for an infinite amount of time or say goodbye now.

"Princess Venus you are a charm." He smiled down at her.

"Thank you. I had fun talking to you. I wish we could do it more often."

'Me too." She started to turn to go inside but he did not move. As long as he stood there she would too. Venus continued to talk.

"I'm sure the meeting went well tonight. I wish you could stay here a little longer but I understand you have many things to do and so do I: in the morning including preparing for the parade and party in the afternoon so I suppose I won't see you again but that shouldn't keep us for becoming very good relations and I'm sure it won't be too long before I can see you again so we won't really need to say good bye will we really certainly I can guess that your duty would keep us from-"

He interrupted her with a cheery laugh. He reached down and took her hand into his own and held it. Smiling, he looked at her shining face.

"Princess I love to be with you."

She was glad it was dark so he couldn't see the blush she could plainly feel blazing. "I wanted you to know that."

"I like being with you too, General." She could have shot herself. His voice had been playful and light while hers, from nervousness, was lenient and serious. He caught her sincerity but it did not seem to phase him. Although he didn't sound like it, he had been just as serious.

She continued, "I think you know me very well and I am glad we are friends."

"Yes…" His voice faded off. "I feel that way too."

His face contorted in confusion at first. She stood as still as she could, noting how fast and deep her heartbeat was going. She swallowed hard. She was amazed to find out how frightened she was to hear him uttering these words. She looked right into his silver eyes- the most dangerous place because of their unusual effect they had on her. But the clear eyes were not looking back at her- not really. If he had been, he would be studying her hair or the outline of her face but these eyes seemed to darken. Not for too long, but just for an instant there was a shadow staring back from a hollowed shell. He blinked and the eclipse died.

The voice swept this from memory, "We are friends. I like you Princess of Venus." He used her name as a title- not a name. "Venus-" his face relaxed and he began to, very slightly, lean forward. Like a comet, the two began to gravitate towards one another.

He liked her!

"I want you to know general- I'm very proud of you…" Her body felt frozen in place. Her face was hot but she couldn't stop it. He was so handsome! He was so kind and strong! He was everything she never knew she wanted.

They were standing so close now, his hand still on hers.

"You are…a good man." She tried to move but she couldn't. "For protecting…"

What was she going to say again? She couldn't think anymore but to see him leaning. Her weight seemed to rise up on the balls of her feet too and her head wanted to tilt so slightly to the side. Her eyes started to close. Would they kiss? She felt like dieing. She was so scared. What was she saying before?

_Why was this so unreal? This wasn't supposed to happen! Ever! Ever!_

Then it came back to her! She could have gasped for breath.

"-your Prince! I understand what it's like to care for that one person."

He stopped. "One person?"

"Yes. You know- your prince is a lucky man to have you." She said nervously her hand shaking in his own calloused one. "And I love my princess."

He was surprised. Suddenly he knew where he was again. The earth, the moon, the stars, the ground, that little face in the reflective glow. Standing with her, he was holding her hand, and she was looking at him with fearful but respectful yellow eyes. Where did she get those omnipotent eyes?

They burned him so he wanted to run away.

"Your right. I know you do."

"I do. And you love your prince."

"I do."

"That's what I like about you Kunzite." She tried to stop the shivering of her lungs. They rattled her heart and jostled her spine. "You understand me."

He looked at her for a moment trying to comprehend what she was saying to him. He understood her? She _liked_ him? She loved her princess.

Prince. Liked. Venus. Moon. Princess. Prince. Venus.

_Of course. _

He grinned. It was a wide jolly smile that made his face bright and witty. Even at that moment, Venus could feel herself melt into the floor. "I think I do."

He lifted her hand to himself. At first she thought he would pull her toward him in an elaborate embrace she had so ardently dreamed. He took her petite hand into his own two by wrapping both around her fingers. He brought them to his lips, leaned over and separated a space around her hand with his thumbs.

He kissed it so gently it made her want to cry.

He held onto her hand until she drew it gently away. He opened the door for her and they went inside to find their companions.

She found her Princess and he found his Prince.

oOooOo

It wasn't until the next day that Venus wanted to cry. But she did not. She didn't cry the whole day. Nor the next. She hardly thought about the event. Her every motive was bent on forgetting what she had done.

Not everyone knew something was wrong but to those who knew the leader, definitely noticed. She had a bad habit to over compensate when her mind was troubled. She cleaned, she laughed, she gardened, she sang songs and went for frequent trips around the palace playing games and laughing uproariously. To the untrained eye she was in more spirits than she had ever been in her entire life.

These days she could never be seen without a smile and a hug. There she was whooping it up over a child, sometimes trying on all of her clothes at once for no particular reason, her room was a mess, and she was careful to avoid her guardian cat wherever she went.

But these things did not escape the notice of her best friends. They worried deeply for her. They came up with the idea between them that the problem was worry over the Moon princess's continued and frequent visits to the Earth. Things were not settling on Earth as they had hoped and the rebels were not safe to be around.

No one noticed the Mercurian flower's beginning to wilt, or that the storms of Jupiter were steadily growing worse, and because Rei, too, was so happy with her new soul mate, she had not been reading fires for danger as carefully as she ought to have been. They were too happy for themselves, to be loved and to have one another immediately on hand so of course their lives would seem perfect but for this.

Her depression could not have been because of the General Kunzite because he had told them he couldn't find her that night. She had stated that it had been any normal evening as ever, and went on her way.

It's sad to note that in your worst situations your friends can get the wrong idea if you don't tell them. When you need them most, they wouldn't know what to do. And how can they? They are only people.

So in this case as happens with many, Venus was denied the love she needed more than ever before.

It was decided that the one to comfort her would be Ami. Surely her knowledge would be sufficient enough to tame Minako's mind.

The opportunity arose very quickly because the two of them had made a schedule to learn history. Ami would read aloud and Minako would work on her needlepoint.

That afternoon, just like clockwork, Ami came into the sunlight room where the blond was already waiting with her sewing kit by her side. She was staring at the back of one of her hands with a blank but not sad expression. When she heard her friend step onto the wood floor, she turned abruptly.

"Hey Girly! Let's get started!" she exclaimed busily pulled out the materials grinning. "I think we were at the part where the first group had made plans to enter into their country at night disguised as traveling merchants therefore onto the Battle of the Brunt."

"Right." Ami walked over and kissed her head. She wasn't very good at starting a serious conversation about social problems so she figured it could wait until after.

The time passed and Mercury began to observe that her friend wasn't really listening anymore. She was hardly paying any attention to her project either. Her eyes had gone dark and her features appeared too old. Her face twitched as another unpleasant thought surfaced. It hurt Ami to see her friend looking so exhausted and worried. Soon she had practically closed her eyes. Her blond lashes hid her eyes so Mercury could barely tell if she was really still awake at all.

The Venus Princess drew a sharp breath and her eyes opened. Her hands made a move to drop her hoop and touch her chest.

"Oh."

"Venus?" Questioned Mercury. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. I just…felt my heart ache for a moment. I'm fine. So tell me more." She looked back to the needlepoint on her lap.

"Minako-?"

"_What_ Ami-Chan?" She looked up obviously perturbed. "I'm fine OK? Stop asking. It's nothing I promise. Just give it a rest."

"Well first I know what you think, but I thought I'd let you know you're sewing…"

Minako looked down, the anger dropping to the floor in curiosity. She had sewn right through the canvas, into her dress and back out again- several times. She let the hoop fall from her hands and watched as it hung loosely attached to her dress.

"Oh…" She blushed and started to undo her mistake. "I'll take care of it. Please keep reading to me." But Ami did not. She closed the text and reached over to untie the sewing mess. Minako would have objected but she knew Ami could do it twice as fast as she could possibly go. So Minako set her hands down off the dress and moved her legs to the side so Ami could kneel before her.

Minako was embarrassed because of her outburst and knew that she shouldn't have shouted. She wanted to apologize but couldn't find the words inside. She didn't want to be lectured right now. It wasn't as if she had done anything wrong, right? Was being a little more somber than usual a bad thing? So why should she apologize?

Still…she felt the need to, to the little lilac girl gently pulling back the thread.

She watched small hands pull and pull in one graceful swoop of her nimble fingers. The silence lasted while the two of them let their thoughts wander.

"Almost done." As soon as she had begun to speak Minako interrupted over lapping their speech.

"I know your not stupid Ami-Chan and I'm sure you know what's wrong I just can't let this get to me." The head of sapphire didn't look up but continued to pull at the strings. "What's wrong with me?" She put her forehead to Ami' s shoulder and smiled. "I'm just a silly girl."

"We're all worried about her." Her reassuring word floated into her ear. "But…" She set down the freed hoop on the floor and embraced the neck so warm. "I promise everything will be alright in the end. We won't let anything happen to her."

Minako let herself get wrapped up in her arms.

And didn't miss a beat.

"I know. I just…sometimes I envy her too. I will never feel that joy."

"We feel it everyday! There could never be another person of whom I could love more than our lady! I know you feel the same way. As long as we have each other we can be happy. And we can be whole." Ami hugged even tighter.

She wanted to believe her, but Minako still had a bit of a pin spotting her heart. She did love Serenity more than anything. There could be no replacement for the attachment they had formed. Venus wondered if that was all there was to it.

Was this her last immobile vow?

Just then, their other two friends came in laughing and celebrating.

"I know you're in the middle of a lesson Mercury but you have to see this-" just then they found exactly what Jupiter was talking about. From around the corner came their lovely little moon princess with a black mustache drawn across her delicate white face and instead of neat round odangos, their sat two horns made of her own hair. She had also thrown a large red cape of her fathers around her shoulders and came stalking into the room looking positively hilarious.

"Little ladies little ladies. " She said in a fake man's voice raising her eyebrows in a sinister manner. "My, my, my, such pretty things!' She pinched Mars who shouted and scurried away.

"That's creepy Serenity! Stop stop stop!" The little one waggled her head to the sides and gave Ami an Eskimo kiss. She tried to push her off but not hard enough because the White Lady lost her balance and fell into Ami's lap. At first everything looked like it was going to be fine but for helping Serenity back up again but then the inevitable happened. The chair tilled backward and the two came tumbling over one another.

"You can't leave me out of this one!" Rei feeling the thrill of the chase tackled the two and began to tickle. In turn, the little ones attempted to pin her down but to no avail, Ami and Serenity were to small to fight back Rei and Makoto.

That's why Minako joined their group in the fight- to make it even.

oOooOo

This was supposed to be the happiest time. The Moon was growing, there were parties every night, babies were being born, plans were being made, and almost everyone had someone to love.

The Moon had no dark places; the princess was growing quickly and in a matter of a few years she would begin to take her place as queen. Everything was wonderful.

No one knew that carnage and death were at all of their doors. The air would become thick with a rotting stench, crops would be burned and children's anguished cries would reverberate through the very palace's walls.

The drums of war were beating louder and louder inside Kunzite's head, breaking him in half. Every time he fought the feeling the image would claw at his brain; the image of the very Princess of Venus refusing his kiss. Refusing his love. Refusing him. For her precious Princess. Her precious Serenity.

Dark and destitute would be the lands and Kunzite swore he would see her again but never the same way he had ever before.

Lying on his bed he clung to his brain where the pounding grew louder and louder causing all the sounds and visions around to grow and worsen the pain.

"Stop!" His eyes opened wide he could barely make out a person in the doorway. The pain was more piercing that he had ever felt before and when he cried out his final word, no one, not even himself. Could hear him.

"Venus!"

oOooOo

Um guys? HELLOOOOO!

This is what? Part 16? and I got one review for the last chapter. ONE.. That is so sad.. and looking at how many people actually come to see the last new one I put up- this is downright depressing. I'm lucky I even get to see it now otherwise I might think you guys are looking at this at all! Come on! _Please review._

Please do review. I know you all know what it's like and I get very few at all. I would really appreciate your support. Like just a small note or a smily face? Would someone like to read chaps. B4 they come out so I can know if they suck?

Please help me guys. You are the only ones who read this. If this pleading isn't enough…I still love you.

I do. Thanks for giving this story recently recorded (ahemnottellingactualortotal hitssneeze) my very favorite number of hits: 1234! Yay::Boogie down:

If there's anything I can do for you, ring me! seriously. :D

As always,

Love love love love,

Vbabe 


	17. Part 17: Your Loyalty Lies

Beta-reader: Minako-chan4

Part 17: The Last of Him

"That sounded like a whimper to me." Beryl stood watching him, her arms crossed in front of herself. "Are you alright General Kunzite, King of the North?"

His body was still lying on his bead but his mind was fighting with her. He felt dizzy and sick. A sticky smell swept his nostrils, and he could breath it in and it penetrated his innards. He knew he must have been going crazy because the only other smell he could remember was that of the flowers…with…what was it again? Certainly not this stench. Or was it? She was talking to him again. He tired to open his mind's eye to find Beryl but her voice seemed to put all the gravity of Earth on him.

"What do you want Beryl?"

'It's not what I want from you. I'm really concerned about our… _your_ people. You have been ignoring your own people."

"What? How can you say that?"

"They suffer Kunzite. Under the constant watch of the Moon, they suffer day by day. The Moon wants to have what we do, but they never will accept us as one of them."

"But the Prince-"

"The Prince is foolish. You have seen him yourself with that selfish Moonling."

"My Master is not-"

"Kunzite you are supposed to protect him! What are you doing?" She spat at him. "Wasting your time worrying about the simple things in life. Friendships, loitering, parties and love. Ha! Love. That word is used by those weaker than yourself; those who have no other purpose but to live for themselves. Love for you? There is only one you may love, devote yourself to, and follow. You are the chosen and strongest shitennou, Kunzite. The greatest of the four. You have a duty no one else can bear.

"My prince loves the moon princess."

"Yes, he does." Her voice shuttered with an unseen grimace of fury. " As part of your duty you must stop him from loving her. Get her away. She and her whole country will cause problems for your prince."

"You don't know what your saying. He's happy when he's with her."

"Are you saying our laws that have been protecting us for generations are now no longer necessary? Traitor!"

"I know the law Beryl. But perhaps the law is wrong."

"Years of order is coming down around you-"

"Things are not as they once were. We know they are the senshi of the solar system. It's time to stop fighting them."

"You're wrong Kunzite. Look at the damage already caused by that moon creature. Your Prince skips his duties while you waste time trying to find him. What kind of a game is this you play? Every night they hover over us watching our every move and we have no way to stop them? Reason demands that the orbiting planet must be under the command of its Kingdom. That means us. That prosperous kingdom only survives because we allow it! And day-by-day you see the world you knew dissolve around you. It's NOT the same anymore. You are correct-"

"Be quiet you-"

"It's wrong! And the root of the problem comes from that girl harming your ONLY beloved."

"I can't accept-"

"While you waste your time in here working on the dream for tomorrow", she threw her hands around to show the carelessness she saw. "You let the present escape you. You can not let The Moon kingdom rule you."

"It does not-"

"Rule your planet-"

"It is not-"

"-And rule you beloved Prince!"

He was silent. It was a worm was burrowing into his brain. He had no idea where to start digging it out. The pain grew and he wanted to cry. Never before had he been so confused. She was right. Wasn't she? She kept saying the same things over and over and changing the words. If her voice would just stay in one place he could destroy it with a dash of his hand.

But he couldn't find her- only feel the vibrancy of her voice; the idea slowly started to poison his mind.

"Yes Kunzite! You are here to protect him! He plays with his life and your own. You cannot wish for this to continue. You can't let him be taken by them."

"What about (he gasped) the others? They, I know are good and kind. They are noble fighters for justice."

"For whose justice Kunzite? Yours? Your prince's?"

Why would she keep bringing up his own well-being? If she knew him so well she should know that all he cared about was Endymion.

"They do what they think is right."

"For them and their own princess."

"But…"

She waited for him to say the name.

"What about the-" he couldn't get the words out so she finished for him.

"Venus Princess?"

He struggled to nod, the pain growing worse. "She is noble and true. I know she cares for all. She is the- Agh…!" Another pang. He struggled onward: "-Goddess of Love. If she knows not what is right for this system-" He struggled for the breath to finish his sentence. "Then we are truly lost."

Her response seemed practiced and calm. "How do you know, King of the North, that she does know what's best?"

"I don't understand."

" You cannot believe in her Kunzite. I saw what happened that night. You wanted to kiss her, hold her, and be with her just for that moment in the Earthlight. You only wanted one kiss. I saw how you leaned forward. I could see her eyes grow sleepy and her weight sway to you. But in the end she would not."

Kunzite sniffed back tears. Holding back a cry of pain, and trying block out her words simultaneously was too hard to handle. His will was fading.

"You tried to be together but she kept you at a safe distance. She turned away and broke that moment. You can _never_ be together. Oh she'll play with your heart and make you desire her more than your prince. But in the end, she doesn't matter. She doesn't know how wonderful you could have been together in a perfect understanding."

"She really knew me…"

Her voice hissed in his ear.

"She did! But could you really trust her with the fate of your lives? Oh yes, she's strong and brave and wise. But she doesn't know what you know."

He thought about this. Memories of him lying in bed thinking about just touching her. Yes. Silly flirtatious girl. He could never be with her. Not when he had to pick between the two, Endymion and Venus, in the end, Beryl was right. It was pointless to want her. Even if he did.

She would never kiss him.

"She is part of the problem. She fights for that Moon Kingdom too"

"I know that."

"You have only one objective. To protect your prince."

"I know that."

"Then you will see what I see and do what I say."

"I know."

"Kunzite there is only one place for you. And it is with me. Come with me."

The sting was constant but it seemed almost pleasurable now. It was determination that took its place. There would be very few moments when this pang of worry and anger would leave ever again. It just became a part of his life. That worm was just finding a last place to kill before making his home.

Still there was one last part of him that fought.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Take them Kunzite."

It struck out at the 'lies'.

"I can't!"

"You still think that those people are good and they work for _you_ and the benefit of the universe? They think of themselves and their own protection."

Kunzite could feel himself panting. "My friends are in love with the planetary princess of the Solar System. They will not be easily fooled."

Her voice became silky and smooth. "Ah Kunzite, of course not. Your friends would never leave your side. They know of what you face. And I will be here too."

A new voice entered.

"Kunzite we know what to do. Come with us."

"Nephrite?"

"She's right. We have to take action now or it will forever be too late,"

"Jedite?"

"Listen to her. Or if you will not, listen to _us_! Please Kunzite. Help our planet. Help our prince. He doesn't know what must be done."

"Zoicite…you've thought about this?

"Of course, and there is no other way."

Kunzite took another moment of silence. He said as calmly as he could:

"You know we will not be just be attacking the Moon. It will be the others too. You will hurt the ones you love."

It was their turn to be silent.

Beryl's cold voice came again like a snake.

"Don't get your love mixed up with your duty…General Kunzite. She wouldn't have you. But your prince needs you now."

All the voices seemed to fade away.

It wasn't as if they had left the room or the space in his head where he supposed he was but that even if they spoke now, it wouldn't have made it through.

_She wouldn't have you._

Whether he was laying, standing or sitting he didn't know; but he was there for a very long time.

An old friend spoke to him.

You love her?

I guess I did.

To be honest, I loved Venus. I put that feeling above you at one time. I forgot. But when she betrayed me, I knew the only one for me would be my duty to the Prince.

…She will never love you. Kunzite. You know it.

I do.

You already know what your choice is.

I know…ah...I just…I just don't want to do it.

Come out of here Kunzite…

My face feels so wet…is it blood?

Let go Kunzite.

Let's go?

Give in.

Give…

Give in.

Give in.

Give in.

He was too tired to fight it.

Kunzite awoke upon his bed; the sheets and covers had all been pulled off in a frantic fashion and had been thrown haphazardly to the other side of the room. His bedside tables had fallen and his dresser and been tipped. Pictures were smashed and his window drape had been roughly drawn.

The sheets he laid upon were wet with his own perspiration. ((A/N: beta-babe!)) It felt cold to the touch of his back, for his own shirt had been saturated too.

He sat up and gazed around the room, not really looking for anything or thinking about anything. But simply letting this new world sink in, his new mind, this new force behind his heart. Just to check, he pulled from his forehead the pink Kunzite stone. He held it in his hand. It felt cold and in this faded blackness it looked deeper than a lake. The color had turned a musty red but there were traces of his signature grey and pink. It was as though it had been soaked in blood.

Kunzite thought this was a fitting comparison and but he didn't smile to himself.

He pulled off the top he had on, and threw it to where the other mass of clothes were.

Unsurprisingly, the only thing not upset was his desk. On it was laid neatly, sketching paper, a pencil, and a pack of command orders ready to be filled out and sent in preparation for what ever he was about to do.

He sat and began to write. He hadn't known it, but he had been working on a plan for the past few months through his conversations with the advisor Beryl and while he was sleeping. So the task, now, wasn't really thinking about what he was going to do, but on how to do it.

The Venus Princess drew a sharp breath and her eyes opened. Her hands made a move to drop her hoop and touch her chest.

"Oh."

"Venus?" Questioned Mercury. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. I just…felt my heart ache for a moment…"

WOOOOOOOOT! First let me give the BIGGEST thanks EVER to Minako-chan. She was my Beta-reader for this chapter and she did a great job. She was very patient and honest with me and really appreciate the help! You're the Best Minako-chan! This chapter is dedicated to you!

OHOH! OK, I know I haven't updated in like, a million years but you guys have been the best to me. Still dropping by every once in a while. I have had my hits erased several times but each time it's been up in the high-hundreds and I'm amazed! I can't believe you people actually READ this crap!

But I'm so thankful to all of you!

This chapter almost beat the high-score for reviews per chapter. WHEE! If only I could get 10… eh, I know this isn't the BEST story ever, but you could do me that little favor can't you? Arigato.

So the personal thanks go to:

Minako-chan4, of course: (BTW she's a great writer too. Look her up .) I love love love you baby girl! I can't wait until you post your own Kunz/Minako story so let me know when you do. Sqwee!

Anonymous: Uh usually, I don't respond to these but in this case, She changed subject and turned away as they were about to kiss. But I'm so happy you like it…who ever you are…You know next version, I think I'll make that more clear. And yes, when I'm finished with this, I'll go back and edit all the boring stuff out and fluff up the good parts. Goodness sake I was only a little girl!

Tema Krempley: Thank you for being so kind ad dropping me a note. I will continue it. It's always on my mind, even if I don't post all the time. ;

My One Hope: One of your favorite stories! YOU…make me blush. I'm SOOO happy to receive your review and that you thought of me when your starting up your account here on You're my piggly wiggly (in the best way ;) Please, always leave me a note to tell me how you are!

guess who: It's killing you huh? Well, I know it's short but here a little medicine. :D please stay with me!

ssj2Lizzie: Heehee. I hope you like the way it ends. With this change in events, you might wonder. But I'm trying to be true to the manga…oh no…does that make it worse? I hope hope hope you like the ending…………….when we get there…..

lija: eh, sorry about that.  luckily, there are no scene changes but it's also a little symbolic so…I hope you get this. Thanks for writing me! Do you like it so far?

Angry Girl: Never worry about being late! As long as I hear from you! I always want to know what YOU think. I wait for it even! And of COURSE I'd dedicated it to you. You deserve it for always sticking with me. :Big V smile:D You think the way I do them is right? and war is scary…I'm so happy that specific words effect you! Whew! I'm glad you like me poor poor writing. And I never ever mind the lateness- write me when ever, as long as you DO! Thanks Sarah. 

OK I think that's it! Whew. I BEG of the rest of you (there are A LOT more than are reviewing) PLEASE drop me the smallest note. I really love this story and I want to know you like it too. Not that you''re making fun of me or something.

When I'm done with this story (someday) I'll go through the whole thing and re-do it. I hope you come back then too.

Hey is anyone reading my other stories? She loved (Ami/Zoi) and We loved (Rei/Jed)? ((Mako/Neph yet to be posted at all. I'm hoping to post _fluidly_…yeah right…)) geh. I'm already so into this one I may as well finish it before the others because then it would take even LONGER.

Anyway, anything you want to see happen, let me know.

Thanks again for dropping by! I hope I can do justice to these beautiful characters!

Ja ne-

All my lil' love love loven'

Vbabe


	18. Part 18: To Be Sick

Part 18: To Be Sick

Three girls were sitting in the practice room. Mercury sat facing and playing the piano. A light frilly tune with quick steps as though the tune were skipping around a secret of love. Venus sat beside her facing the other direction and Jupiter was facing the two of them leaning on a table.

"I wouldn't know." Princess Jupiter concluded.

"I see. Well then there's nothing I can do about it." Ginning, Venus continued, "You seem so happy these days Princess Jupiter." The brunet smiled weakly and blushed. "And Mercury Hime that song is so nice! I haven't heard it in a long time." The had to call one another by their formal names because the door was open a few yards from where they sat. They were all dressed in a black gowns as the invitation requested.

"Yes it's one of my favorites." Mercury sighed.

"Who will be coming tonight?" Venus laid her head on Mercury's shoulder as is bounced from playing the tune.

Her tall friend responded so as not to interrupt the piano anymore than she had to.

"Oh the usual. Royals and country people." Her brown head of hair pulled up into a standard tail, bobbed to the music. "The Queen has such a good heart."

"No one from outside the Moon?"

"Um- a few visitors from beyond our borders, Neptune representatives Mau people, and others."

"Others?" Mercury asked.

"I don't know the entire list. But the Neko Dance should be fun." Venus answered.

"I always love these black balls." Jupiter played with a part of her dress with her long fingers.

"Why?"

"I don't know. You know- " She picked at a flower set on her shoulder.

"It almost-" Mercury's tune picked up pace as Jupiter spoke.

"Reminds me-" I came crashing down in a series of leaps and bounds.

"Of my home." There was a sickly crash at the piano as Mercury's hands fell limply on the piano making a horrible sound obviously not part of any melody. It made her friends jump and turn to look at her.

"Mercury-" Jupiter quickly added with a glance out the door, "-Princess?"

The blue head of hair had jutted downward and her arms lay dumb in front of her. Although her now rest atop the keys, her foot still lay on the pedal so that that gross ominous sound still rang across the white laced drawing room.

When she did not respond right away Venus immediately rushed to the door and closed it as quietly as she could. Jupiter knelt at her friend's side and took her hands from the stiff keys.

"Are you alright Ami-Chan? You're cold!"

As if waking from a dream she blinked and let her foot of the pedal. Her hands reached her temples and she turned to face her best friend who knelt beside her.

"Yes, I'm fine! It's just a headache all of a sudden. I'm sure it will pass…just it came on so quickly." She gave a reassuring smile to Venus who was now leaning against the door with her hands holding the knob.

"Really I'm fine. It's subsiding almost even now. Look, we had better go or they will be here for us."

Just as though she had called them, there was a knock behind Venus's head. The door came open and Venus stood back.

"Your Lady-ships? You are being summoned." A Moon maid proudly said curtsying.

"Thank you Ellen. We will be right there." Mercury stood and walked out motioning for the other two to come. They did so exchanging worried glances at one another behind her back.

This would not be the last time that evening they would fear a headache- they were sure.

The dance room was a sea of black. Actually Venus felt a little suffocated. But she entered in with a smile as the man with a tall stick announced her presence. All the people turn and began to clap wildly as each of her friends were introduced behind her.

Venus had made this kind of entrance hundreds of time before and knew the drill when it came to common guests of the planet. Even though her heart swelled with a natural love for these people sometimes she wished she could just be one of them.

A crowd of people surrounded and admired her. Many bowed and some thanked her on the work she had been doing these past few months. She obliged them all and smiled sweetly.

A young couple beamed at her and bowed. Venus grinned but she couldn't figure out what was so different about them.

"You majesty, we were just married. We fell in love and through the many words you have spoken on the matter; we decided to be together forever. It's because of you and we wanted to let you know of our great esteem for you." The beautiful young woman who looked a few years older than herself, bowed again and tugged at her new husband's arm.

"Oh yes! Princess Venus we would also like to let you know we have sent a gift to you to show you our gratitude."

"Your gift greatly honors me and my goddess." Venus took their hands and blessed them. "May your house be protected by my power."

"Thank you your highness!" And the two ran off with stars in their eyes.

Minako smiled after them.

Soon the crowed had died down and the ball began. Venus danced with a few people and met a few more. She always searched for Mercury to check on how she was but Venus supposed that her friend was being careful to stay out of sight. Mars had checked up with her but other than that she barely saw any of her friends that night. It was difficult to find anything in this ebony swarm of swaying bodies.

"Your Grace?" Venus heard a raspy voice from behind. She turned. It was an old farmer and a young girl with a small but determined face.

"Your grace this is Charlotte. Today is her thirteenth birthday."

"So this is your first ball?" No wonder at the faux-ladylike stance, she was turning into a woman. The teen nodded and then spoke in pre-conceived words.

"I've always wanted to be just like you your grace. You've been my idol since I was a kid. And I've always wanted to tell you…um…" her face flushed as she realized what she was saying.

Venus smiled kindly and asked her father to leave them. He did so.

Minako took her to the side speaking gently into her ear, "Charlotte? Where is your mother?"

"Oh, mam, she died when I was born." The girl became suddenly aware that she was left alone with her idol and this was not part of her plan.

"I see. You know you look just like her."

"I do?" The embarrassment was being replaced by wonder. "How do you know?"

"Because you look so little likes your father." They laughed together. Venus began to feel warm from the room around her.

"Are you in love with someone Charlotte?"

She whispered. "Yes your grace…" Venus could see the memories of a sixteen year-old boy.

"I promise you will find you true love. And if you ever need to talk to me about it instead of your father, come to the palace and I will entertain you. Alright?"

The young girls eye went very wide. "Just tell them the princess Venus sent for you."

"Hai…"

"Now go and come back safely."

The young girl quickly glanced around and when no one was looking, threw her arms around her princess.

"Arigato Hime-sama!"

Venus watched her go. But the sick warm feeling wasn't leaving her. Perhaps she should check on Ami…

The crowd parted as the orchestra began a classic tune with a pre-choreographed dance. Venus remembered it from her earliest years and it had become second nature to her over time. She liked it because it was a classic but fun but also because she could think at the same time as performing it.

"Princess Venus? Would you dance with me?"

Venus turned with a smile on her face to greet Artimis.

"Why sir, you say that as though it were a question." He took her hand and led her onto the now, almost completely bare dance floor. They, and seven or eight other couples stood facing one another while her audience looked in admiringly. Artimis in his human form looked as cunning as he did when he was a cat.

The music began and without thought, she approached him and he took her into his arms at dance position. They then began the circular motion around the space made for them. After the first few bars people began to clap and a few more couples joined in.

After glancing up and grinning at Artimis she saw that the young married couple had joined in the dance. Another few twirls around and she searched to see if she could find them again.

Instead, she saw the back of a silver head of hair. Her breath was caught up in her chest as she tried to focus her stare. But automatically her body moved her in time to the music. It almost seemed to be growing louder and more violent. She shook away the feeling as the spin stopped and she once again began the search for that familiar hair color. Every now and then as Artimis's hair would get in the way Venus would dip her head around to see. If she had been really paying attention to what she was doing, she would have been surprised that Artimis had not paid any attention to her strange movements.

He dipped her backwards as more people joined in. They were getting crowded now, as the music grew louder in her head. The heat she felt earlier was growing.

More and more people began to swarm around her as she thought she spotted it again. It looked as though it were moving to get away from her stare. But he couldn't be here. He just couldn't have been here without her noticing. But it has to be him right?

As the heat steadily made her grow sicker, she felt as though she were on an insane merry-go-round, as though she were being whipped from side to side, the faces around her blurred together and the pounding sound coming from the orchestra went bad as she tried to get her way over to that side of the room. Her body would have continued to dance; she started to take drunken control to walk away. But her partner kept her on the ride.

The urge to puke intensified so she bent over to try to keep her head up. But then the swarm of people only seemed to grow in a sea of black. She kept dancing as all sound and sight meshed into dizzy nightmare.

The silver head was getting further away when a voice broke the craze.

"Are you alright?"

Kunzites voice was one Venus recognized every time.

He was holding her in dance position where Artimis's had stood. She never felt a connection of their hands. When had he come in? She was so surprised by his sudden appearance that she stood staring at him dumb founded and stupid. His face was strong and wise with his broad shoulder he kept her up. He didn't seem to mind the long stare.

After a moment she found she could eek out the word, "Kunzite-" before she heard a new sound.

In contrast to the familiarity of Kunzite's voice, she had never heard this sound before. It came from across the room by one of the tables on the far side from the main doors. Even though she had never heard this sound before, she knew where it had come from.

Mercury's acute cry stopped everything in the room. Venus turned her lovely head in one movement to see the cause of it. It was a horrible blast but it took Venus only a moment to remember that Kunzite was holding her. As though he would have an answer, she turned to look at him but he wasn't there anymore. Her hands closed around where his figure just was. She felt numb to know when someone was there and when not.

But in this moment of crisis, her hesitation lasted only that moment and she sprang into action. Where was Mercury? What was wrong with her? Not a headache for sure. She began pushing people out of the way to get there but Makoto had gotten there first.

Mercury lay in a twisted position squirming in a slow seizure on the floor. Her eyes were shut tight but she was crying. Her mouth made little sound of agony as though the pain came from her insides. Her beautiful black dressed helped her skin to look pale and withered but it added the effect of a deathly omen.

Disgusted at the squirming, Makoto swooped to pick her flailing body from off the ground. She was a powerful girl and it took no effort to plow through the alarmed people and jog out the door with the helpless girl.

Venus wasted no time in spotting Artimis.

She hurriedly whispered, "Get a doctor for Mercury and call the Queen. Jupiter would have taken her to her own room so tell them to meet us there ASAP." Before he could replay or ask if he had heard right, she turned and faced the people. They had begun to mutter worried sounds and it slowly grew throughout the room. The concern in their faces was not to be tolerated on the Moon Palace's grounds. They must not follow the sick girl or worry that something may be wrong, not right now.

If only Mercury had gone to bed maybe…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please don't be alarmed. The Princess of Mercury had a simple headache earlier in the evening. Please, don't worry about her too much. Our Beloved Queen Serenity has asked you here to enjoy yourselves and not think on the harsh things of the universe."

Venus pulled out an old trick she learned as a child to help her not into too much trouble. She would fill the room with an air of calm and almost dizzy happiness. It was like a comfort serum. By the time she finished speaking, the people should be satisfied with whatever explanation she gave.

"We have a peaceful solar system and thanks to you, the people of the Moon, we can always be at peace. Remember, continue to have fun- the Great Queen of the Moon wishes it." As she lowered her hands she smiled and the crowd hazily smiled back. After discussing to themselves for a short time they convinced themselves that it was nothing if Queen Serenity had said so. So the party slowly continued. Within a few minutes the event had been completely forgotten.

Venus passed out of the great white doors tightly closing them behind her.

Her footsteps clopped as she rushed down the hallway strait to Makoto's room.

As she went, her mind tried to think of what to do next. It all seemed to buzz by her and she determined that she couldn't know what to do next until she heard what everyone else had taken care of.

And what had happened to Mercury? She knew she shouldn't have lied to the Moon people like that but she didn't have much of an option. Nothing as simple as a headache could make her friend scream so horribly. It made Venus tremble to remember it. It was like she was dieing.

Venus was thinking about tearing off her shoes so she could break into a full sprint until she remembered that the door wasn't too far away.

For a moment her mind drifted to the face of her recent lover.

"I'm going crazy to think about that right now." Her mind was bouncing everywhere as door after door passed. Almost there, her last thought before reaching the destined hallway, was Kunzite's face staring at her, almost cold as she held her in dance position. Something was definitely different about him and it scared her worse than the vicious scream that, unknown to Venus as the time, had started everything.

Hey yall!

Yeah----it's been like 4 million years since I wrote but…I'm sure you'll forgive me. The part you probably will hate me for is the fact that. This chapter sucks. I just feels...well I won't say. But it's all going down hill from here folks. V.v; I suck. But- I'm also a moonie and a moonies never gives up!

"If at first you don't succeed- losing may be your style." I'm a loser I know.

But here- to make it up I'll post this OTHER chapter and see if that's better AT THE SAME TIME! W00t!

So.

Reviews: Btw- I know I can just reply through the and I will but this has been a tradition since I started this so long ago so I'm gonna keep it… short.

Azar the Kinslayer: heh- don't we all. Thankies for taking a little time to review.

Eressie: You like it so far? I still feel like an idiot. ; and I'm sorry this chapter sucks…I hope you'll still be meh friend! Thankies for the sweet words!

Angry Girl: My poor dear! Don't worry this is a love story right? Everything will turn out alright. Right? RighT? RIGHT? As for Jedite and the others- I'm writing subsequent stories on all of them at the same time as this one where it will explain a little more in depth. Safe to say right now- he and we don't know if they were illusions or not but he has made his choice. Well poor Beryl has got a lot going on…wench…

It makes me smile when I'm all-alone to know you still like this. I always feel inadequate to be posting anything but you brighten me. Thank you my Sarah.

mysterious advisor: I'm sure you don't know how much you're review meant to me. It's nice to know people still read this crap from time to time. Thanks for sticking with me. You really made my whole days…yeah. :snuggle snuggle:

Not much support guys. Where are you all? Please please please- if you read this garbage let me know you're still there..:echo:echo:

Big question: How do you feel it's coming?

I love you guys so much. Really- it's touching when I see something from in my box. It makes me feel loved and I need that from time to time. I've loved to write this- it's just hard you know? What If I get it wrong?

:sigh: all my lovelovelove-

Vbabe


	19. Part 19: The Genocide of Mercury

Part 19: The Genocide of Mercury

Her face had gone pale when she heard it, he thought, almost accusing her at that very moment, she was rejecting him- just as Beryl predicted she would. He had to be there that night at that moment to see what she would do. He couldn't resist changing his appearance for a moment to get her to dance with him. She seemed preoccupied so he could be sure she wasn't in love with her guardian boy. It was interesting to find out however; that the cat that so often nipped at her heals was the tall lanky man at dinner parties.

But there wasn't much more that could surprise him.

He waited until he was sure the princess of Mercury would crack under the weight of it. He was surprised she had ignored it for so long. If she had gone to check what was causing her pain, perhaps they would not have been able to pull it off. Lucky for him and his friends, she was not so wise as everyone assumed.

When she finally screamed and fell to the floor, he revealed himself. But like clockwork, Venus turned to find the source and he stepped aside during the only time something else would sufficiently take her attention. He watched as she filled the room with the noxious gas of Venus, filling the heads of the twisted Moon people with complacency. He wasn't fooled, of course. His mind was filled with the Princess and her mission and his own desires.

He almost chuckled to himself when he thought of how he had once been so hurt every time she smiled with no love. Now it only fed his anger towards her and her friends.

Behind his angry thoughts, he couldn't help but like the way she looked back on the ballroom with a diplomatic glance- devoid of imitation joy.

Because he couldn't use dark magic within the Moon palace without being detected, he waited until he got outside before returning back to the base with Queen Metailia's power.

When Venus came in to Makoto's room she had to pass several people going the opposed direction. One of them was the doctor. Venus gave him a quizatory look but he shrugged and brushed past her- bag in hand.

When the last person had exited, Venus turned around to see who was left in the room. She felt the edge of her black dress brush against her calves. It felt cold in here and she unwittingly placed her hand on her upper arm and crossed into the room.

Behind Mars sitting in a chair by the bed, and Jupiter kneeling beside holding Ami's hand, she saw a frightening sight.

The Princess of Mercury, usually so noble and brave with a soft but plump face, looked poisoned. Her skin was pale and thin. It turned almost blue with the lack of what looked like nutrition. She was thinner and more frail than Venus had ever seen her. She was beginning to sweat and her dark blue bangs were starting to stick to her shinny forehead- a dark strand or two stuck to her delicate white cheek. Her hands twitched- one freely in Jupiter's and the other clinging to the blankets next to her. She looked as though she were in serious pain. The princess of the Moon stood by her mother who stood fixed in place at the foot of the bed intently watching the squirming girl.

As Venus walked in, Mars turned and hurriedly stood.

"Venus-" She began.

"Mars-u..Nani yo?"

"I don't know." The two of them turned to face Queen Serenity who was still staring intently at the panting young woman in the bed.

"I think." She paused, scrunching up her face. "The problem is in her mind. She's not hurt."

"Not hurt?" Jupiter snapped. "Then what is happening to her? What can we do?"

The Queen, understanding the pressure in the room was calm as she said, "Nothing. I cannot tell tonight. But I, and _Sailor_ Mars will stay with her. And you, Princess of Jupiter may remain at her side as well." She chose to call them by their appropriate names to emphasis their roll in being there- Mars to use her psychic abilities to find as much as she could and Jupiter for moral support.

The Queen continued, looking into Venus's eyes. "There are other things you need to be doing Venus. Please, take Serenity and put her to bed. Then you may go about your other duties. " Her look was meaningful. She meant perhaps, to find out what may have caused this to happen to _only_ Mercury. Venus would read what she had read that day; look into where she had been, and whom she had spoken to.

But Venus also knew too well her role to find out why she had seen Kunzite at the ball. He wasn't invited so there was something very unusual in itself. But how could she be sure it was really him? She would have to look into it. The Queen continued.

"Luna, would find Artimis's for me please?" Venus had not seen the ball of fluff wrapped around Serenity's leg.

"Hai your Majesty."

"Come on Serenity." Venus extended an arm to her little friend. "Let's go."

Serenity was very reluctant to part from them but after several moments of silence from her mother, she staggered toward Venus.

She whispered, "Do I have to?" to Venus' shoulder. Venus took Serenity's hand into her own. It didn't seem as small as it had before. She was truly growing up to be a woman and it scared everyone.

"The question is…'must I' Serenity. Not 'do I have to'. Come."

Serenity held tightly onto Venus's arm until they got to her room.

Venus entered in after and looked under her bed. She walked in the closet and around all the furniture. She ran her hand along the curtains and mentally surveyed the room for any other disturbances. As Serenity finally pulled on her night gown she asked, "What you doing Minako-Chan? Looking for something that might hurt me? I'm fine."

"Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" The fact that Venus had not responded with a reassurance unnerved Serenity just a little bit,

"Yes Minako. I'll be just fine." She smiled warmly. "We'll figure everything out. I promise. And everything will be just fine."

'_Do you promise that too Serenity?'_ Venus gave a weak smile, a kiss on the forehead, and swept from the room. The door didn't have a lock and she didn't bother blockading it. It would only worry the poor princess.

Venus's duties began in Mercury's bedroom. As she searched the different places in the palace and went over the many things she found nothing but she had many hours to think. It was late by the time she had heard that scream and the hours were easily forgot. Venus was immersed in her fruitless work. The night was nothing but constant darkness but for the lights she, herself, turned on. By the time Venus reached the enormous library everyone who had been at the party were already home and had been asleep for many hours.

Venus was fervently reading over and open book when her body couldn't take it anymore and Venus fainted asleep.

In her very short dream Minako envisioned her silver haired prince with his broad sword. He tipped it to her and bowed graciously. She had seen this scene many times before and she knew what was to come. He would fight with her until she fell into his arms. Then, smelling his sweet white clothes she would look up at him he at her. And they would stare until she woke up.

This is time though felt different. Though they fought with passion as usual something was different in the way he attacked. She wasn't as ready had she had been in other dreams. Perhaps it was his frown instead of a smirk. One misstep backwards and she fell off a long cliff. She reached up to take hold of him but he did not reach out to her. The wind rushed by her ears and she knew somehow that she would land in the bone-crushing ocean below and be suffocated there.

A scream echoed like the wind around her and she reached up to her mouth to stop its steady flow when she impacted the surface waking her violently up.

But the yelling didn't stop. And it wasn't her own lips that the shout came from. Franticly she jumped up and chased after the sound throwing books out of her way.

'_Go, Go. Go._'

"Ami-Chan stop!"

"No no! Let me go I have to go!"

"What's wrong Ami? Tell me what's wrong!"

"It's Mercury! I have to go!"

Makoto was having more of a problem keeping Mercury down than Venus had ever seen her have. Ami was positioned at the window of Makoto's bedroom. Obviously Ami had just woken up and took her friend by surprise. The strong Brunette was doing everything she could to keep her from jumping out but struggling against failing arms and legs in every direction.

""Let's me GO MAKOTO!" As she said so, so it was.

Mako was so surprised by the sobriety of the name she was put off guard and as Ami twisted around to head for the door, the grip on her was loosened and she was set free.

Venus stood just outside the doorway and watched as Ami ran by still looking pale and tortured but not nearly as sick. With a flame in her tender eye, she caught Venus's gaze and time seemed to slow down.

'_Ami what's wrong?_' she asked.

'_Look out Minako._' Ami silently replied.

Ami sprinted away out of view of everyone and transported back to her home planet.

Mars came from behind Venus and took her half into her arms. The hand resting on her shoulder was trembling and her left side cradled to Venus's left side was very cold. Venus reacted by touching her lightly back but didn't look away from the last place she had seen her Blue Lady until Makoto's voice came from the doorway.

"What is going on?"

Serenity came around the corner near where Princess Mercury had disappeared. She had a frightened look in her swirling blue eyes as she rushed to Venus's cradle.

"Minako-Chan. Ami-san was so scared."

She cuddled into her. Venus felt for a moment that Serenity might actually know why.

She felt Makoto's hand slip around her own waist touching Mars's side and her other hand rested on the Moon princess's shoulder. The four of them stared down the hallway together in confusion and defeat.

The sky was a still dark blue morning behind them. The sun had yet to come up.

But as the yellow tint finally reached the perpetually perfect sky, heavy footsteps could be heard coming closer.

All four ladies stood to face whomever it was.

Three young men tired, dirty and pained entered the room and bowed. They stood awkwardly and said nothing. One stared at his feet though out of breath.

"You majesties." The middle began. " This is a Mercurial Scout. He has come with terrible news-"

The other interrupted, "We would have found him earlier but he had been knocked out just out side the city limits."

"Speak." Mars demanded.

The young man hid his bruised face and seemed more terrified than before.

"Speak!" She shouted with anger in her limbs.

The Moon princess came forward and with soft tears in her eyes, pleaded.

"What?"

His eyes were as blue as anything. They fiercely resembled their dear friend's.

Up to this point Venus felt as though she were still in her dream. If she took another step backwards she would fall crashing into the murdrous ocean below her. Also, like her dream, these past few hours slipped though her fingers. Her memory of all this was faded and dark. But no matter how many lifetimes she lived she knew that she would remember this moment. It echoed in her mind etched everytime she thought of protecting her friends.

It was an infectious scar.

Up to this point she had been in a dream but when he lifted his head to them they could see the rivers of cleanliness through caked dirt on a young boy's face. He had been crying. He seemed to look right at Venus when he said it.

"The Earth has attacked Mercury."

Venus stood dumbfounded, slapped across the face. She even reached up to touch as if the blow had caused her physical pain.

"No."

"No." she said. And walked out the room.

Um I haven't heard form anyone but two people…Please RxR. Even if you wanna yell at me for not updating. I still wanna know…How much I really suck.

Angry Girl: hey :D miss sarah! OK in the end? Well we'll hafta seeee won't we? We'll also just have to wait one more chapter to see if Kunzite really is behind this or not. I love that you are so full of questions- it makes me smile to big. And I'm glad you hate her. She's a mean old lady. Bleh. And as for the end being happy? I've already written it. So…I'm not going to tell you!

I really look forward to hearing what you have to say each chapter so please stay with me. :sniff: I love yah show mush. Thankies again Miss Sarah.

Vchanny- You don't hate me? O.o; Thank goodness. I'm writing more to inspire YOU to write more! I look forward to it! Yayyyy! And please keep reviewing me- I love to hear your sweet comments. They always make me giggle. --

Um that's it for reviews this time. I'm sorry I suck so bad. I never update and my writing style has changed over the years- But I'm still in love with this story. For what I Can see- we've got 6 more chapters to go. Are you going to hate me? Will you stop reading right now?

Please dun't leave me all alone.

Please please leave a nice review. :smile-weep:

As for the rest- who votes for a happy ending:muhahahah:

All my Lovelove-

Vbabe


	20. Part 20: For You, Against You

Before we get into it: big news! Did you know that as of Chapter 20 (Part 19) the this story was EXACTLY 44,000 works long?

Holy cow for me, BRAVO for you! You lovely little readers! Not only that but as writet this the latest hit count for this segment of time (tnot the total amount- just for the last few months) is 4020? Holy nut bunnies. Sombody do some math!

Again- apologies fr being so late with it all. The next chapter.

I think is going to end within the next…4 chapters? Good luck!

Start-o!

Part 20: For You, Against You

It was only a small attack really. It was the beginning of a new end for the Solar System. Kunzite was actually rather proud of the way his plans had neatly come together-everything in its time and place.

Of course the Prince had no idea of what was happening. He was sure to use the rebels who had been following Beryl for some time first. Then they would think it was just them. But he also used some veterans of his own fleet to guide their way. It was easy to decide whom to attack first as well.

Mercury was the most unguarded of the five planets but still close enough to home that a person might have thought it was a personal vendetta against the planet or the princess herself. The timing was perfect as well because Mercury was closest to Earth and Venus would be n the other side of the sun- a direct shot for fast moving armies. Mercury was the farthest Jupiter who was the strongest but also on the outskirts of the inner circles to entrap their enemies.

Venus would send help without knowing that Mercury was so far away at that time- it would take The princess of Mercury's genius to figure it out so quickly without all the math involved. But certainly Zoicite could do it. And he had.

He had also figured out that by sending a fleet to Mercury, the focus of their attention would be there- not on the other side of the system… which fell into the next part of the plan.

Best of all, he had sent no message to Mercury of why the Earth attacked. That would come together all too soon for the people of the Moon- their true goal.

Kunzite mused on the idea that the Moonlings would figure out just a little to late that his goal was ultimately them. He didn't want to destroy all of them of course; that would be madness. But in order to attain a final peace for the system to finally get out from under the Moon's dictatorship, it was time he took action and broke a few eggs, as the saying goes.

He was walking with his arms linked behind him through the white gardens when he noticed his dear Prince sitting at the fountains edge. It was a large statue of a woman and small boy- the woman, very somber, the child, oblivious to her plight,

"Endo, what are you doing out here?"

"Kunzite! I hadn't heard you coming…do you want to sit down?"

"Of course, tell me…what's on your mind." Kunzites gave a slight grunt as he sat- he had been feeling sore these last few weeks. "What can I do you for?"

Endymion looked at him for perhaps a moment too long then regained his thoughts by starting as all young men do.

"I don't know. You know? It juts feels like I'm missing something Kunz."

He chuckled, "No, Endo, I don't understand."

"Kunzite…I think…I think I'm-"

"Endymion, how long have we been friends?"

"Since I was born."

"Right. Has there ever been a time that you couldn't tell me something you wanted to."

He had to think about this. "I guess not. But this is different. It's personal. And I don't want you to get angry with me."

Kunzites smiled and nudged him with his elbow. "If you've done something stupid I'll tell you. But we're friends Endo. I've always been here for you and I always will be. I look out for your best interests so I promise I won't tare you limb from limb OK? At least not today- I'm in too good of a moon."

"…A Moon?"

"A _mood_. That's what I said. I feel good today. So tell me, what going on?"

The black haired prince smiled gratefully up at his childhood friend but didn't immediately continue. He leaned forward on his elbows and pressed them into his knees. His fingers played with each other and he coughed once or twice.

Kunzite waited patiently by watching him. He was a handsome young man. A good man and true to his word. He thought about the time they had spent together as boys.

He could see that stupid grin on his dirty face just after he pushed Jedite back into the mud. The echo of his voice when he called out "Kunzite let me hide with you!"

The messy black hair as he crouched next to him in the tree.

"You GUYS. This is no FAIR." Zoicite would wander around below looking for them. "I MEAN it you guys. It was Nephrite's turn to be 'it'. You GUYS!"

Enyimion tried not to laugh. Kunzite remembered his face when he called out with boy-fat hands cupped to his mouth, "You'll never find us Zoi-boy!" with a new roll of laughter he fell right out the tree.

Kunzite remembered reaching out to catch him but missing by just a few inches of his hand. He remember that panicked feeling in his stomach as the matted black hair disappeared over the apple branch.

"Endymion!" Everyone came out of hiding to dig him out of the copper leaves below. Kunzite had practically thrown himself down to get there in time. His sad little face was sobbing as they all saw his arm was bruising and swelling up. Kunzite remembered carrying him inside. He didn't recall the scold he was surely to have gotten after but instead focused on the promise that he wouldn't let his Prince be hurt like that again. Ever again.

That boy's face grinning up from the white bed laughing away the pain. The smell of flowers by his bed and the playful card game that lasted all night.

Another memory crept at the surface of his thoughts, a ball.

Ten years old or so, the boys were enjoying themselves as much as possible while in little black suits. That memory seemed a long time ago. In this memory, everything seemed blue. They danced with some of the girls at the party and boys being boys, he watched as his dear prince leaned in to kiss a girl. She pushed him down and ran for it. They had all laughed at his first failed attempt.

But at the tail of this long faded memory was their late teen years when another failed attempt could not go so lightly passed by. He cried again that night and Kunzite was lucky to be there, he was only passing by when he heard the light sniffles.

He had put his head to his chest and rubbed at his eyes. He pulled at the front of his soaking shirt. Trying to profess everything he felt in his heart all at once. He expressed the pain as having been worse than the time he fell on his arm.

And Kunzite promised that he wouldn't let his Prince be hurt like that again. Ever again. This was just another time like that.

He ran his hand through his friend's shadowy hair and softly let the corner of his mouth raise in admiration and love.

"_Can you remember, " _he thought to himself,_ "when I told you I would never leave your side? I never did. I never will. I will be the one to protect you now my dear prince._" He almost laughed to himself. "_She was right though, about one thing. I do love you. I am devoted to you. And I guess if I have the strength to do what I am about to, then, I really don't need her. Do I?_"

"Hey." The prince looked up with dark eyes and grinned. "Thanks."

Kunzite nodded.

"Your highness!" Someone called from the castle. "Your Grace! Where are you?"

Kunzite and Endymion exchanged a confused glance with no need to mention they would continue their conversation at another time.

Moon

She couldn't smell, see, feel, or taste. It really didn't matter too much.

It didn't feel like long at all before someone approached her.

"Princess…" they hesitated. "We need to know what to do."

She didn't respond at first.

'_Do? What do I do?' _Her eyes seemed to search around grasping for anything.

"You're highness…are you alright?"

She seemed surprised that some asked her and turned to face whomever it was.

She didn't fully recognize who was speaking. Not that it mattered too much. Those eyes looked so worried and alone. They looked afraid and so young. Venus felt pity in her heart.

The Princess of Venus had no time to sit in shock. Others were depending on her strength. As though she had been thinking about what to do the entire time she calmly smiled. She placed a gentle hand on the face of her companion.

"Send all my prepared armies to Mercury as soon as you can. Send them with instructions to bring medical specialists and food aid. The mercurians don't have any fields to burn but they do have land to lose. We want to assist what they already have so the second fleet ready should go with as much water as possible and I don't want to see the team that goes first because I want them gone. Now. Go."

The person hastened from the room calling out her instructions.

She turned on her heel to face another person standing nearby. It didn't mater who they were either but she told them anyway. "Prepare my transport immediately. I'll be ready to leave in 30 minutes." They seemed surprised but also ran from the room.

The solid brain clenched it teeth around her duty.

She had no time to cry right now. What was the point anyway?

"Venus" She recognized the person as Mars in the doorway. "My Queen wants to see you." She nodded and followed the raven-haired girl to the great Throne room at the heart of the great castle.

Venus had no fear as she knelt before the Queen or when, as she explained in very low tones, all she knew about the situation and what she had already done to help.

The Moon Queen was as still as stone as she listened and asked questions to the kneeling princess of Venus. Her white hair rolled over her shoulders as the rest of the princesses stood at the edges of the room to hear what she had to say. Even Serenity respectfully stood by her mother's throne.

"Princess of Venus." The great Queen began, "I very much appreciate your actions. Now it has come time to consult Mercury to find out what they need the most from us." She stood and a great flat square dropped from the ceiling above them. The rest of the members in the room silently turned to face it.

The crackling was the only sound in the room until the face of their beloved friend appeared upon its enormous screen.

"Your Majesty." She said. Her voice was low and steady. "Please forgive me for not contacting you sooner." She gave a small smile.

Venus could feel everyone in the room relax just a little bit to see her face but at the same time few were made a little afraid by the fact that laced on her delicate forehead was a tiara of gold and blue.

"Sailor Mercury. We thank the heavens this day that you live. We come to inspect some ill report we have had from one scout Hodochi of battalion #1. We have understood from his report and now we can see that it is so- that you have been attacked."

The weary blue eyes were still and unwavering. She nodded solemnly. It was hard to tell what was going on in her head.

"Four legions of 300 men attacked the main city and Trident Castle the night of the Neko Ball." She blushed a little bit as she admitted, "The attack came so swiftly that my body and lands were completely unprepared for the reciprocation. Therefore I fainted. I should have…" She faltered, "I'm sorry."

The Moon Queen did not acknowledge this; brushing it off as a silly comment. "Can you confirm your enemy at this time?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." She didn't mean to but she withheld a breath within her chest. "It is without error a rebel group from Earth."

"I see. In this case-"

"Forgive me highness, I don't believe this is within the Earth's liability. This only seems to be a temporary small gathering of criminals and revolutionaries." She seemed sincere and pleading. "As a jurisdiction of the solar system, I would not hold them at fault. In fact, I have already contacted them. They deny any association with these people and are sending help that should be here within a few hours."

"Mercury I trust your judgment in this but know that the Erath will not be totally free from responsibility in this. You must understand that."

"Hai..."

The queen was resolute but almost as though she were fighting the urge to scream. She did not however, but instead turned to look at Venus who was still kneeling but in the opposite direction to face the delicate face of the innermost sovereign.

"Venus being your next closest neighbor had already set out a fleet of ready soldiers to aid in your fight. She, and the rest of the senshi, also intend to join you shortly-"

Venus almost tried to smile but Mercury's gaze fixed on the girl- her face stern.

"Don't come Venus! I think it's best if you stay there to protect the Princess. At her side where you belong."

"You need help." It was a fact, not a request; by looking at the state of her mercury boy scout this was no small battle at all. As far as Venus knew he had already been taken to the infirmary to have his wound treated. Venus could vividly see the blood stained at the corners of his uniform- some one had tried to kill him.

"No. I'll be alright. Don't worry about me- these people are my duty and I don't want anyone else to get involved with this war. Stay where you are."

"I cannot allow you to let your people fail."

Her blues eyes went sad. "Have you such little faith in me Venus?"

A silence fell as Venus looked rejected but conceded to the answer being no.

"We'll be fine. We've been preparing for this for quite some time."

"Ami-Chan! At least let me send my troops to be with you. They should be arriving within the hour. Before you can object, dress them as your own and let them fight for Mercury." Venus scrunched up her face. "Please Ami-Chan! Please let us come to you."

"No. Your people I accept but only them. I refuse to risk everything. We will take care of these war-mungurers. These rebels of Earth. I will contact you if we do need anything. I promise." It wasn't until later that Venus asked why Mercury had though that sending the sailor Soldiers would be 'risking everything'.

Ami winked in a sad strange way and then made a motion to leave.

"Blessings be with you from Venus-"

"-and Jupiter" Makoto stepped forward clutching her handkerchief.

"-Mars" Said The Princess of Mars with a tear at her dark eye.

"-and the Silver Moon." Said the elegant Queen.

"Arigato…Mercury out."

As the image blinked away Jupiter reached forward as though she could keep her there. Her voice, now high and sharp even, let out a whisper-

"Mercury, no!" but Rei reached forward to take her away from the screen.

After a moment of standing in the same position for quite some time there was a soft knock at the door. The Transport was ready.

The blond head looked up and thought. The queen of the moon spoke.

"Go if you wish to my soldiers. We will protect the princess."

Venus slowly shook her head. She assumed the rest of the senshi followed suit because the messenger backed out of the room.

Serenity clung to her mother begging her to let her go protect her friend. But the pale queen shook her head and changed from diplomat to mother as she took Serenity gently from the room.

Venus sat back on her legs and let her hand drop to her sides. She heard Makoto swear loudly and then swipe at the air. Mars must have let her go because in a few moments she saw Makoto run past her toward the door. The rushing by made her hair gently fly forward around her pretty face.

Before the strands landed on her shoulders Makoto had already gone out the door and Venus reached out to touch the over-fine texture of her flaxen hair.

It felt so soft and Venus wondered if it was because she washed it too much or the fact that her hands had never worked before.

Stop-o!

A/n:

Hey! Anyone who has reviews this in the past should check up on previous stories- I always write back. I know I can respond directly but this is traditional. 

Heta A happy Ending huh? Hmmm. I'll think about it:giggle: Thank you sweety for leaving a review! I look forward to hearing from you again! T-T at least I hope!

Vchanny well here's anew chapter for you. I hope I can keep you with me just a little bit long until the end. I'm a poor writer but I try my best. It's always so nice t see your name in my Inbox. As for changing writing styles, you don't know how happy it made me to see you say so. I'm re-assured. I'm sure to resolve everything but I wonder your opinion on this- how would you feel about a Part 2? Like, one for their re-births? I'm almost against it because of how much I would have to make up. At least in the silver millennium much of the story is already set up for me. Plus, Who knows how good I am at modern writing…we'll see neh? Perhaps it'd be more consistent than this garbage. I miss you and I'm so happy you are still with me.  Thanks hunny buns! (such talent you got!)

Azar the Kinslayer You missed me:blush: I update for you. I hope you like the direct we're going in…and that you don't hate me. THANKYOU for writing to me. MUCH love- miss me.

Angry Girl Can you see? I tried NOT to put myself down…:tweak:. But it's very hard. I love you show mush. You keep me very happy. I hope this chapter gives a clearer idea of what's going on…but I'm sure it'll all show up soon. I won't destroy the planet…yet. You like rei0chan right? Perhaps I'll do a little ditty on her. XD Yay for Miss Angry girl who is always by my side! I love your writings and it makes me smile when I read them.

OK GUYS!

I love you all so much. I know this is a lengthy story. I know I know. But to make you feel better it repeal what I first said- you can skip to the dialogue. There is more of it now.

How would ya'll feel if I re-wrote this?

Take it all off or replace chapter by chapter?

Also, what is your favorite color on Venus chan? Yellow, Orange or some other dizzy thing? …please don't say nude. It'll make me blush.

I Love you all so very much. PLEASE review. I don't get as much support as I think you all think I do. Not much at all. I don't let anyone read this but you guys so do need a little love.

So, with all my lovelove,

Vbabe1


	21. Part 21: You Make Me Want

Part 21: You make me want

Venus did her best over the next week to return things to normal. It seemed odd to try but she knew it would be the only way to get over everything. Her friend was right, they needed to have more trust in her. Nightly, for the next two days she received reports on the warfare. Ami was winning with flying colors- as everyone expected. The Queen and the senshi were happy to hear it. The princess of Mercury sent word that they should expect to see her again in a week or two once the smoke had settles.

Mars and Jupiter had been conspicuously present in the address to Earth about the matter. Nothing could coax Princess Jupiter's anger- that was Ami's job. Her absence made it all the worse. While Jupiter had a way of showing resentment, the glare of Mars was not to be compared with. She was livid at the notion that they had no idea where the rebels had began. She had to be restrained on some level by Venus and even the Queen herself.

The Moon Princess spent much of her time with Venus playing games and ditching studies. Now and again, she would go missing and would return again within a short time. Everyone had their suspicions but Venus wondered wither to let it continue or not. Perhaps she should be comforted by her love. Or is this the best time to clip the bud of romance?

Once she thought of approaching her on the subject but was suddenly distracted by the thought of seeing Kunzite again. Now would be the worst possible time to see him. She wouldn't know what to say or how to look at all. So her decision, for now, was to let her go uninterrupted so long as she wasn't gone too long.

On the third day since the attack, Venus, Mars and Jupiter were enjoying the last of the fine weather this season outside. They nibbled little cookies Makoto had frosted early that morning.

Sitting at a little glass table under an umbrella of lace with the princes of Jupiter the Princess of Venus started, "Wouldn't they just be adorable together? Ami is so sweet but I just don't think she could have gotten him on her own."

The green one argued "But he's so flirtatious! Who knows if Ami will even need to 'catch' him."

The Venus Princess returned Ami-Chan might be scared off. "Of course everyone knows General Zoicite is smart enough for her."

"Yes, yes we know but there is always something deeper Venus. Something every girl wants in a man and husband."

Venus shoved another cookie into her trap only half listening. But when Rei nonchalantly turned her lustrous raven hair to the sky and spoke, Venus stopped mid-chew.

"He has to be loyal. He has to complete her. And you'll know when it's them when he fills that part of you you never thought was missing. You know?"

"He-"

Venus stared at her friend. The clouds behind Rei's face were gray and swift. She felt a cold wind unsettle her skin. Mars's dark aloof eyes stood motionless as she said-

"He makes you want to be better."

A clank from Makoto turned their gaze. She was holding her stomach and her eyes were wide. None of them had noticed but a strange song was singing from within. Most likely because the bad weather had picked up so suddenly, the small voice was drown in the fresh wind.

"Princess Jupiter! Come quickly!"

"On some unrelated note there has been a similar attack on Jupiter. It's not nearly as strong and we don't believe it's being conducted by the same people."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. We're positive. Everything down to the tactical movements is different from the reports we gathered from Mercury."

"Has Mercury been informed on this?"

"Yes but the replies are a bit irregular. We're waiting for a fuller response. We know how busy they are."

Venus nodded. Mars knelt next to her on the ground in front of their queen.

The Queen responded to her advisor. "Thank you Luna."

"Your majesty, now that Makoto is gone I am worried about the protection of our dear princess."

Mars interrupted. "we'll be fine. The sailor soldiers can get here almost instantaneously if need be. If we need them they will be here."

The Queen ignored this and continued to ask questions. Luna continued to respond but Venus wasn't listening. She was wondering how she was going to smile after this. Makoto had left quickly but not without saying goodbye.

"It's only a small attack Rei. Relax! I'll be back by the end of tomorrow I'm sure. If not, " She winked one of her beautiful olive eyes, "You can eat the rest of the sushi I made. I know it's your favorite."

The green goddess leant down and kissed the Princess of the Moon on top of her lovely head and walked away smiling over her shoulder as though she were gong on a hike. "Don't look so sad! It doesn't suit you!" She grinned and laughed at herself.

Serenity was comforted and smiled back but Venus saw Makoto's hand rub subconsciously over her stomach. A few hours later she had disappeared again- longer this time. She came back just before Venus was going to look for her and just before they were all summoned to the throne of the Queen.

Minako gave her a wary look but said nothing.

Now, the Great Hall looked cold and uninviting. The windows to the sides were covered in dark clouds that drifted in and out of sight. In a few minutes it would clear up again. That was the spring weather here on the Moon.

Sitting at the long table was strange with so few people. Minako, out of habit, kept up her smile and laughter. Even if no one else felt like talking, she tried anyway.

The Queen made an unusual effort to smile and talk. The princess of the Moon was feeling much better since her disappearance. She whispered to Minako if they could ditch history class today again so they could play a game.

Venus shook her head. "You've missed enough history lately and besides- I've got stuff to do today too you know."

Serenity stuck out her tongue unhurt. "Meanie."

She was standing stalk-still looking out from the window onto a large glittering lake. She could not tell what time it was but she felt the weather was ironic considering her current mood. Usually the clear sky and fading light of the sun would have Minako at ease but now it seemed to stretch her heart out. She was confused and her mind was pounding with thoughts of…nothing. All she could do was not to do anything at all. Just stare and let the feeling of loss and pressure weigh down on her. Her eyes were faded and she reached one over-soft finger to touch the window. It felt cold despite the fact that a pit of a yellow shawl was tucked under her palm. She felt tired and empty.

The princess of Mars stood at the door of the great room. Minako had been gone so long from her usual joy spurting about the castle she thought it would be wise to seek her out. When she had found the room she noticed the young woman standing very still taking deep slow breaths. She did not want to disturb her at first for fear of breaking Her obvious attempt to wallow. In what, Mars did not know. But she knew Minako would not want or need to be left alone for very long. Gathering up a little courage she parted her lips and called out.

"Aphrodite…"

Minako turned with a smile on her lips but Rei knew better than to trust this mask.

"Yes Enyalis? What is it?" Minako came forward and Rei took her hand. They sat on a large 'French' couch that spoofed up on one side so Rei could place her back onto it facing Minako.

"Is something…" Minako tried to hold back her hurt. She did not want to bother anyone else about it, especially not Rei. She was looking right into Minako's mask and was boring away into her heart. If she loved Rei so much why should she hide anything? She should hear.

"Is something wrong Enyalis?" She let out a slight sob after a tear slipped down at the name. Rei face was soft and sad. It seemed to droop a little at the edges and her usually deep black eyes of war were brimming with soft tears. Uncharacteristically Rei gave into an impulse and reached up to Minako's face to wipe away the stray tear. Minako sobbed.

"What is it Enyalis? Don't look so sad please! It doesn't look right on you." And she let it all come out: all the worry all the confusion right on Rei hand. She kissed and cried into it. They clapped their arms around one another. Suddenly they were in a world between worlds. They weren't princess or soldiers. They were friends sitting together taking care of one another.

A noise from across the room broke them apart. Venus reached up to wipe her face and her vision cleared for a little girl holding a white envelope.

Venus stood and took the paper from her hand. The little girl, oblivious to its contents ran from the room.

Venus flipped over the paper and read the words on the back of the page. It took her along while to lift her golden head to her friend's anxious face.

"Mars?"

"Yes?"

Venus's face had turned cold and pale.

"It's them."

"It's who?"

"It's Earth…Their attacking."

"Venus-"

Her eyes suddenly grew wild. "It's a war! She grabbed her friend's arms and forcefully shook her backward and front. "It's a war Mars! Go! Go protect Your planet hurry Go!"

"But Venus-"

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yamete, Venus your hurting me!"

"Run!" She pushed Rei away from herself. "Rei! It's a war! Their coming after us all! First Mercury then Jupiter, can't you see why? Your next Rei your people are in danger I want you to go to them hurry!"

"Minako-Chan!"

She screamed unyielding "Rei-chan, HIYAKU!" She almost threw Rei from her. Rei was quick to stand up and look one last time at the golden reflection of her self. What did the letter say? But Rei knew much better than to question her leader's words. It wasn't a request that she go, it was a strategic order.

"Venus." Rei Hardly knew what to say. Venus gave her allowance to say something quick but she knew if it was too long she'd get angry again.

"I'll see you again." Minako nodded solemnly the desperation retreating from her golden eyes.

"I'll tell the Queen you're gone."

"Hai. Arigato."

They ran in separate directions.

One shouted, "You're Majesty!"

The other, "Mars Powah!"

Hoowwww-diee! I posted again! Woo! A record!

For those of you wondering about my other stories (she loved and We loved) I'm putting them on hold until I finnish this one.

Things are going to get fun. Really- next up come rhe parts that I really like. This was just a set up….BTW- that bit with Minako and Rei at the end? I had that written a million years ago. ;p I finally got to it. That's the part I Really want to see comments on sil vous plait. 

I'm almost graduated from college and I have very very little time. (I did start this whole thing when I was a freshman, whew!) But my goal is work on it every Sunday from now on as often as I can.

As I have said, I do have the ending already written but were not quite there yet. This part is really to lead you into how they all feel about the situation but, I'll be honest, it's not coming out the way I wanted it to…

Do you feel the same way? It's coming off not the way it should.?

Well. I've made up my mind that I'm gonna re-write this thing after it's done perhaps re-do the first 3 for fun to see what I can do.

I see so few of you:weep:

Angry Girl aka. Sarah: Your comments made me giggle! Yeah, I'ma gonna re-write but I don't think I'll change the story too much and yes- add new bits. ; with you in 'em probbbbly. I'm so glad you DO review I appreciate it so much! I've always liked gold but would it be too much for her..naw.  how r u these days? Still writing yoiur good stuffs? Get back to me soon! Love love!

Lady Aphadriel: thank you sugar! I hope you come back to read it often! I'm so glad you took even a moment to comment as well.  I know my writing sucks but we'll just have to muddle through together neh? Thankiez!

Vchanny: I love you. What more can I say? Whenever I feel sad I should read what you write. I'm SO GLAD you started to write again:squwee!: I'm so glad! You were always and inspiration to me in 100 ways. So getting it to the computer? Hurry! Heck I'll SEND you a jump drive! A part II huh? Hm..I have so little confidence in myself to write a modern piece. I mean, everyone knows Minako-chan so well, it's much easier to screw her up. Not you though. You got mad skillz. I would just die if meh characters went too ooc. But then, if I do well, I can always ask for your direction, right? As for re-writing this: I'm sorry babe but I think I will. Perhaps I need advice about it though. When I first started writing I did it for myself, but (sadly) I feel more motivated when I have good compadres like you to inspire me to keep going. I dun't know. Perhaps I'll just add parts and make sure grammar and all that is correct. I really don't write VERY well. In fact, the reason I started doing this at all was to help me learn how to type better. We'll see huh+I do love that manga color. What IS that? So graceful and adult-like neh?

Can I say how much I love you though? I can always count on at least one little review from my favorite Vchanny. Hey, thanks so much. I never mind your long reviews. No pressure though. Feel free to leave me to die anytime. ;)

And do let me know when you post again. SO Exciting!

OK so- the question for this time is, why should a person write? For themselves of or self-esteem?

What would Minako write about?

Please **R&R. **

Please **R&R. **

Please **R&R. ;)**

Especially the second R.

I love you all so much- thanks for your time.

All my 


	22. Part 22: Leadership Takes

Part 22: Leadership Takes

It was as though night and day had become one. Venus sat at a long table with the other princess- now known to be senshi and as many advisors as could be spared.

Mercury with heavy eyes and tangled hair, closed the tall windows of the boardroom where her companions had gathered, shutting out the last deathly gong of the city bell tower. The sun was setting on the white city once again just like the last time they had gathered in this room for a political purpose. That was a little over a year ago. Se felt so different since then but her opinion on the tone of the bells had not changed- they still sounded morbid.

Also, the last time they gathered they spoke on the same subject- Earth. Mercury reminisced as she sat down at the long glass table, if only she hadn't stood up for ignoring the issue and letting Earth work itself out. She had been the one to present the facts on the raids going on within Earth but had just as easily brushed them off. If she hadn't then perhaps her planet would not have been gripped under the heavy hand of the Earth troops. She wouldn't have to try to wash away the image of the faces of small children begging for her help with the echoes of their parents demise wafted through the alleyway where she found them. The screams and confusion still pounding in her head, she slumped in her seat as the meeting began.

The queen at the head, her princess to the side. All looked to her as she stood to commence the last gathering of the Inter-Planet Alliance.

"A grave miscalculation of the part of the Earth has been made. A rebel collection of men and women have sent forth and ultimatum against our alliance."

The room remained silent. This is was surprise.

"We are here to discuss what to do about our relationship with Earth and your plans to protect the alliance."

"What do they want with us anyway?" Makoto asked placing her hand on Ami's back.

"Many things were listed in their demands including the dethroning of the Princess Serenity.

"They don't have the power to do what they're proposing. If it's really a rag-tag rebel group then we should be able to handle it."

"Just look at the damage to Mercury they caused before retreating. Even _if_ this band held enough power to threaten us, and as you know, it is not our policy to let this kind of evil linger."

"What about our foreign allies?" Mars suggested.

"I do not feel this is an issue we should get the outer planets involved in. This is something within our borders and therefore within our jurisdiction."

"I suppose we don't mean to destroy them, just stop them." Sighed Phobos.

"Exactly." Came Luna.

Ami's delicate chin lifted up slightly from her chest as she said, "What about the Earth?"

The room was quiet for half a second before the Queen answered. It was enough of a pause to make plain the tension of mentioning them as allies.

"Excellent point, Princess Mercury. What about the Royalty of Earth coming to our aide? They have claimed they have nothing to do with this."

"Well this is clearly not their government doing all this, why should we hold them accountable?" Jupiter sounded.

Artimis at Minako's side glared, "Because this is their people. They should have had a better watch and control over them."

"That sounds like a good reason to let them help us!" Mercury's advisor's voice raised for her princess did not like to shout.

"We shouldn't get them involved if we can help it." Mars was always against asking for help.

"They were entering into our alliance soon anyway. Why not now?" Jupiter raised in anger.

"We cannot risk the princess to _their_ decision making. She is too important. And our trust has lead too many to an early grave." Venus looked unapologetically at the Princess of the Moon as she said it. "But I an see your point. We can't not trust them now when it comes to her safety. That duty belongs to the senshi- the protectors of the princess. If she is part of the rebels deal, then she is our main concern."

The Queen, who had been standing in silence for what seemed like an hour lifted a hand to interrupt anyone else who might have something to say. "For that very reason I propose a shift in judgment from myself- to Venus."

The room, after a brief shocked silence, made such a great and sudden noise of disagreement that she had to lift both great white hands and raise her deep mighty voice to calm them down.

"She is your leader and you will do as she says. You're the guardian senshi that protect the princess." The room settled uneasily back into their chairs but plenty of disgruntled looks were still directed at both the Queen and the Yellow Princess who sat stunned in her chair.

"I have been warned by the Gods that I am not to interfere with this scared bond. This war is about the princess. And there is no one more qualified in this universe to care for our dear princess-" Her brilliant white eyes turned to Venus. "-the way you can. So Princess Venus, I recommend we place the choice that is to be made with you. As the Leader of the Senshi, we will follow as you say." She took a breath and a look of confidence and finality came over her lovely face. "Therefore, if this council approves I now declare; Her choices will be my choices. Her success will be my victory and therefore, I hold her folly as my mistake. If any of you disagree with this decision, then let the wrath of the great God's fall upon your head."

The Queen then did something rare, she sat down and turned literarily every power she possessed to Venus's feet. Of course, before now there had never been a need.

Venus stared wide-eyed at the pearly queen who now looked respectfully expectant. Soon, all the eyes in the room turned to her. Some with smiles, some with frowns, and still others with mixed emotions.

While she could understand half of these feelings, she knew that if she were going to take charge, as the queen had suggested, this rickety allegiance would never do. If they didn't trust her by now it was too late for them all. As unsure of herself as she felt at that moment, she decided within herself that if these few people did, she would make them see it. Especially in light of the fact it was obvious the Queen was going to sit for as long as it took for her lead.

"I want to hear more. More suggestions and advice. Tell me about the way these people fight Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars. I want to know what you think we should do. Then, I'll decide on a proper course of action. Is it agreed?"

Everyone nodded and seemed to be lifted in spirit by her words. Once they remembered her place among the senshi and their solemn vows taken at the birth of this new millennium, they felt better. The most important advocates were her friends, and she knew she had their allegiance. They would do as she asked.

After many hours of discussion, arguments, and concerns, the entire party broke and went to bed. Words of comfort were exchanged in replacement of good night and many of these directed at Venus who would announce the plan the next morning. Many did not sleep that night but the castle seemed quieter then it had been in ages. No extra meetings were held and the five noble princesses did not dare to disturb the other. Instead, their thoughts lingered on their loved ones and what the morning would bring to change their precious relationships. Fitful dreams filled the heads of all once the stress levels overtook them.

But the door to the long boardroom hung open.

In that same room, Venus sat in the Queen's chair at the head of the table. In front of her, far beyond the tall windows, the distant dark town clock echoed the third-hour gong of the morning. The room was offensively cold and empty but for the girl in a long nightdress staring out into oblivion.

Her body was pond-still as she sat, one hand draped carefully on the glass table in front of her. Her cat came from behind her. Before he dared speak he admired her golden hair draped cape-like over the back of her chair crowned with a red bow of justice.

"You are…in love?" It wasn't really a question. It was more of a matter of fact.

She nodded. He assumed it was too hard to say out loud.

"Advise me." Her lips barley moved.

"I already have. I gave you my opinion yesterday while everyone was around and I stand by what I said. We must take action and-"

"That's not what I meant. Tell me what to do. How should I feel? Tell me to stop my heart beating so fast and hard. Tell me that I'm a sinner and should be punished. That I should let go of him all together. That I'm being silly and have a duty at hand. Tell me that _this_ is wrong."

He was silent. He had to turn away while she spoke because the pained expression on her face was too hard to bear for long.

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't. Anything you say- I'll do Artimis. But you have to say it. Tell me not to love him and I'll try." She gave him a look of deepest pleading. "I promise I'll try."

He had to return her look. For a moment he could remember when she was a child. Her hair fell the same way around her pale skin. Her eyes still wide and full of an old wisdom. Her nose was rounder and her chin was less set in place then. But there she was. Still the beautiful goddess of Love and Beauty. This girl looking at him now was not a child. There were more lines of worry upon her brow, between her eyes and at her mouth. Her eyes were ready to cry but there were no threatening tears. The woman was pleading for a way out of this agony. And for once, in the time she asked him for it, he could not give.

After all this time, she now surrendered all she was to his opinion and he knew she told the truth when she said she would try. But he couldn't tell her anything anymore.

After a long silence she stood up and walked out leaving Artimis behind.

TO BE CONTINUED:

We only have about 5 more chapter and then we've hit the end! I've never stopped working on this story and I doubt I ever will The following are personal thanks to those who reviewed me. (When I first published this REPLY was not an option. So I've just kept up the tradition. Please excuse me Thank goodness for the Jump Drive huh? It kept me alive for quite sometime in college. I don't know If I could do a part II justice. Like I keep telling everyone, I am a terrible writer, I think it would just be more obvious if I tried to write in the present. ; oh dear…As for changing this, I think it's necessity. I love over 50 of my readers after the glance at the first chapter. Obviously I've got something wrong. I won't change the real flow of the story or what happens, just the WAY I write it out. Give it a fresh perspective. Ah! And I love your recent works! You are just the BEST!!!! You know how when you are looking for something well made you go to someone who knows how to fav, and you my dear, not only fav well, but you also write like a queen. Someday I'l meet you and I'll have no idea it's you. It will be a funny day. But I'll like you either way- I'm sure. :glomp: Love-u!

Lady Aphadriel-order of the kai: Ah! Thank you dear! I hope you keep reading with me! I need all the help I can get…

Angry Girl: :smooch: don't worry! Everything will turn out as it should! I can't believe you're still with me! XD Yup yup, I'm going to go back and re-write the thing when I'm done. The real question is, do I take down this whole story and replace it bit by bit or just re-adjust the chapters as we go and keep this original one up? Hmmm…Oh you funny girl you! I just adore your writing so of course, your opinion means a lot to me. Thanks babe!!

drm20341: No, sweet thang, as much as I would like to, I have not yrt gone back and changed any of the chapters. But my writing style has changed dramatically, If you notice. You know, you were really the reason I put up this new chapter- you reminded me that I still have at least a FEW people who read my stuff. ; I'm so embarrassed! fell in love with it? O.o; I'm…I'm so flattered! Really I…well…how do I say this? I really appreciated the things you said. I get frustrated with my poor skills and bad errors and all. It's…just nice to hear again. :glomp: love love. I hope you'll finish this story out with me!

-

alright yall

Chapter question:

Doyou like Kunzite with his Manga and Anime Length hair?

Oh geez. I'm sorry this took so long. I still am writing though and I hope to hear back from at least 3 people:cross your fingers!:

Please R &R so I don't feel like a little lost ship at sea. Ok?

All my (graduated!) love love,

Vbabe1


	23. Part 23: Fight with me

A special and personal thanks to Angry Girl who was not only the only one to leave me a review for the last chapter but also a long and a sweet message. I just erased one of the early chapter and so now the reviews are all screwed up. She went ahead and sent me a pm with her comments and I thought that was too sweet! Therefore: this chapter is dedicated to her.

Please remember to review! XD Thanks again!

**Part 22: Fight with me **

"People of Venus-"

The roar from below died immediately when she spoke. Thousands of people faced her on the balcony of the Magellan castle. All kinds of faces- from round fat ones to long and lean ones, from the smallest child to the wisest ancients they all faced up to listen to their dear princess speak.

She wondered how exactly to begin. Although she always had some kind of game plan when she spoke it was really only a guideline. She knew that the best and truest speeches came from her heart at the moment she felt it. This was a moment more important than any for her people knew how she really felt.

They might not be receptive to her message. What would she do then? Force them to fight? She could never do that. So she was left to convince them that the decision she had made was the right and only choice.

She had to.

While her thoughts rolled around in her head the wind picked up her dress and rustled her hair across her face. The people stood in awe and couldn't help but wonder what would make their poor princess so serious and sad. She looked into their faces as though she would kiss each child on the head, every father and mother on the cheek, and hold tightly every last lover in her land.

As much as they wondered, not one soul spoke nor interrupted her gaze. Many looked at one another but the air was such that if they opened their mouths they feared it would only worsen the situation. Even the babies would not cry during this time. Their Golden Lady would speak soon enough, when she was ready.

"Dear people of Venus." She began again.

"For as long as there has been love, there has been Hate. Mars is the sister of Venus. Peace is no older than War. And as long as I have been- I have been your protector. Your Princess. When I was first born of the foam of the sea a thousand years ago with the spirit of Aphrodite, I created this planet for you who reside here. Your great fathers and mothers have blessed this land with their hard work, with their love and with their very blood they have protected this land that you now stand on. The love of Venus makes the wheat grow, the wind blow, and the birds fly.

"We survive this day because of the blood spilt on this planet. But we have never been alone. Since the beginning there has been the Moon to protect us. The great light of the Silver Impirum crystal makes it glow and we have been the benefactors of its limitless power.

"It is a light that makes the whole moon glow. It's a soft and gentle light that warms our souls. And the Moon has asked nothing of us since the time we were born. It has existed to save us, to protect us. And we, in turn have loved it.

"As natural as Love is to us, War must equally rein. In harmony we live. But our peace is broken. Venus, loveliest planet of our Solar system, is in danger of death.

"Please! People of Venus! We must fight! We must lift our hands to protect those we love. We have never been afraid of this before- I know you are a strong people- more willing to love than anyone. You are the precious blood of my mother planet.

"But my dear People of Venus heed my words. There is a greater danger than that of your farmlands and your very lives. I ask you to fight with and for me but not here.

"It is a strange thing I ask of you. My soul weeps at the prospect of losing my children. For you are more precious than our Magellen moon. But there are greater things than that of our bodies.

"Honor.

"Love.

"Hope.

"Freedom.

"These things come at a price. These things are not just given to us lightly but with a responsibility to guard it for those we love. People of Venus there is only one who can save us.

"There is only one who can shelter us from the evil of the universe.

" There is only one who can light our way.

"There is only one who can protect our way of life, honor, love, hope, and freedom.

"It is not I.

"Dear precious daughters and sons of Venus. I ask you, with all that I am to believe in me. And believe me when I say there is only one way.

"We must go to the Moon!

"We must protect the people there. I will protect you and keep you as I have always done but we cannot live our lives without our Great Princess Serenity to be there.

"I ask this thing because it is right and true.

"Whatever we may lose will be gained by those who live on one hundred fold. Just as I have fought for you- fight with me! If you will then say it-

"Fight with me!

"Fight with ME!"

The princess lifted her hand into the air with her palm facing the sky. She repeated the words over and over as though they were her last.

"Fight with me!" She screamed it as she wept and shook with fervor.

"Fight with me!" She stretched her limbs to their limit.

"Fight with me!" She sobbed with all she had. But she didn't have to cry out any longer for the people below were making enough noise on their own.

As she looked down upon the people her face contorted into one of dignified suffering.

"Fight with me!" they roared. Millions of people for as far as the eye could see into that great horizon.

"Fight with me!" They raged in unison, pounding their hands in the air.

"Fight with me!" In a fierce chorus of power.

Venus was struck with awe at the sight. Every last Venusun was wailing their resolution. They would fight for the Moon. They would leave their young children behind on this place and leave to protect the symbol of peace.

She sniffed and let her fat tears topple as a great white flash covered her body.

She kept her hand in the air as she transformed into Sailor Venus right in front of the people.

The golden warrior stood proudly on her faded balcony with her hand in the air as the people hollered in wild acclamation.

They would fight on the Moon.

TO BE CONTINUED:

Not my best chapter yet but Not bad. I wrote it a long time ago and I don't know if nessisarily really blongs here. On the re-write I think I'll leave it out. ; In any case, I did the math and it looks like there are only 3 more chapters to go! Then you are all done! At that point, I'll leave this story up for a month and then take the entire thing down. I'm going to start re-posting them chapter by chapter on a weekly basis re-written for your enjoyment so you don't have to suffer through so many mistakes.

My only review reply tonight is to Angry Girl! Therefore:

Angry Girl: I think I really wrote the previous chapter just for that last moment between mina and art, because it is important to her character to know how involved he was in her life. And you know, he Queen's decision has always bothered me too. I'm still trying to find a way around that now that I am re-writing this story. Any suggestions? V.v hm.

Yeah, you have to wait and see the ending is good, bad, or evil. XD but as you can see I'm trying to stay as close to the manga as possible. Next chapter is all about one moment in the Sailor V manga and exploring what happened between them. I hope it goes over well. I don't expect a big response to this chapter though. It's kinda lame.

But then, what do I write hat isn't lame? I'm using all her names but I call her one o another based on how she feels or how others see her at the moment. Minako- friends, Venus- Leader, Princess- Duty, and Aphrodite- Supremacy. Eh. It's a lost cause I know.

Muah! Thanks for always leaving me a sweet note! I love you!

**OK! **Question for this chapter:

What got you to watch/read Sailor Moon to begin with?

I love you all!

But please R&R.

-lovelove,

Vbabe


	24. Part 24: The Last Time

Part 24: The Last Time

The preparations for the Earth people coming were hectic, and Venus almost liked it. Since her speech on the balcony of the Magellan castle, she dressed constantly in her senshi uniform so everywhere she went her role and purpose was known. It had taken only a day and a half since then and she was back on the Moon with her princess along with a large arrangement of her own planet's soldiers. Some were old and strong, other were young and gangly boys but every last one of them knew their position in this war.

Each hour was full of questions and answers. Sailor Mercury had recovered what was left of her people to the moon to protect what they could. While Mercury worked on devising perfect tactical plans and reported them to Venus and the Queen, Sailor Mars was charged with transporting every weapon and shield she could to the Moon. The planet Jupiter was father away from the Moon than any other, so Sailor Jupiter's main job other than tracking the progress of where their enemies were coming from and discovering their plans, her kind heart was put to use by leading the all civilians to safe places.

Busy as they were, Venus kept a close ear out for news of her home planet. They would be preparing for defense rather than offence seeing as how the other three planets surround the moon were already in battle with some of Earth's rebels.

Her people had agreed to transport their greatest warriors to the Moon- a maneuver Sailor Venus was positive the Earth had not considered. Still, she wondered at their attacking her planet last of all in inner planets. Not even Sailor Mercury could devise a reason for the delay.

Not that it mattered. Venus was prepared to defend the Moon where the main battle would surely take place.

On the second day back from her home, Sailor Venus conducted a massive assembly of soldiers before her in a training field the size of several football fields. She addressed in as loud a voice as she could manage the news she had just received- the peace between Earth and the Moon was still intact. The White Moon Queen stood beside her to prove that the agreement was genuine. The army's main leaders would be coming from the Earth itself as a token of trust to them. They would help win this war against the rebels.

On this second day, with the lovely golden warrior standing magnificently in front of them, a young boy in dark robes approached. Many of the men in front wanted to hear what was so important that gave this strangely dressed messenger boy the right to speak directly to the Princess but about that same moment their specified supervisors began shouting orders.

Minako couldn't help but blush and turn in a thrilled whirl when messenger had said came true. Around the corner of a wall some distance off, came five horses caring four saliently dressed men and two women. The Four Heavenly Kings of Earth had come to claim their portion of the army as the agreement had stated. Of course, guiding them as always, riding atop the largest silvery horse was Kunzite with his purple cape wafting behind him royally in the sunlight. Even from their great distance she could tell it was her love. A few bureaucrats, Sailor Jupiter, and the Moon Queen herself had already greeted these visitors from Earth the night before. The rest had been too busy to attend and it was not proper to enjoy lavish meals and parties while a battle was being prepared. So although Venus and Kunzite had been on the same planet for more than 12 hours now, they had not seen one another face to face yet.

She remembered as his cape flapped in the wind, the last time she had seen him in the new sunlight. That was the day after their long walk and that was the night before the dusk when then sparred on this very field.

From behind her, Venus could hear Mercury step out of the white wicker doors, shift her weight, and intake her breath. Minako felt like doing the same but instead turned to the group that was gathered behind her. Mercury and Mars sometime in the middle of her orders to the troops (who were now slowly disbanding,) had come behind her to offer some advice and updates on their progress. They had waited obviously with her for this moment. She knew they had already greeted the generals earlier that day- but couldn't help but stay as the Kings approached.

On the fifth steed was the Princess of Jupiter with the Princess of the Moon perched sideways in front of her on her being protected by the strong arms that held the reins.

While the White Queen extended her arms to greet them, the three of them, Sailor Mars, Mercury, and Venus, stood motionless watching them come down the sloping hill toward them. Venus didn't know what the other two were thinking, and she entertained the thought of asking them if they were going to be all right. After all this time of preparation for war, she devoted a surprisingly large amount of time wondering how this would affect each of her love-tossed friends. Ami was gazing out as if she could see nothing at all. Anyone who knew her well recognized this as one of those times when the genius girl retreated into her own mind for protection. She didn't have time to pry. Rei was looking very steadily at the ground before her, her striking red lips pursed in a small tight frown. Even that grim look flattered the Goddess of War beautifully. Venus envied her.

The four kings looked purposeful as they dismounted and approached the small gathering. As they bowed with the fists crossed to their hearts, Makoto jumped down and lifted the delicate and seemingly fragile Serenity with ease.

"Princess and Sailors Mercury, Venus, and Mars." The sturdy Zoicite greeted them. "We understand this is where the troops are. We've come to look them over and give instruction." He grinned like an old friend. Sailor Mercury took an unconscious step backward but smiled extended a gloved finger to call over a supervisor.

"Yes, of course, I heard you'd be coming about this time. Lieutenant General Yue? " A large man stepped forward and bowed to the Kings.

"Yes my Lady. We have already arranged the soldiers in an order by rank and experience and divided them up as you had requested. I'll take you to them."

Sailor Mars spoke directly and the conversations blended in together, "Nephrite-dono I have a request to make of you, if you can. I've been having some difficulty with a portion of the supplies and I'll need your special skills to help this afternoon-"

"No, Mother. I haven't left Jupiter all day. I promised her I wouldn't wander and I haven't-"

"-and it's going a little faster than we hoped. It should be here in less than two hours-"

"Sailor Venus-hime, if you are done with this group we'd like to ask you about the chief warrant officer-"

"As well as could be expected, thank you."

"-Four times. And make sure they are locked down tight."

"Of course. They await your direction on the south end of the castle just over-"

"Pleased to meet you. Please don't forget to eat something for dinner."

"-Right. Thank you. Please tell her that immediately. And by the way, you look dashing as always!" Sailor Venus finished addressing Jadeite with a grin and turned around.

"I understand. Dismissed." Kunzite sent away his page.

"If the Generals would follow me I will lead you to your battalions." The group was slowly dissolving.

Venus found herself standing directly in front of Kunzite, a bit apart from the rest. She didn't know whether she had placed herself there, if he had moved to her, or if they had naturally gravitated toward one another. It really didn't matter as nether of them had noticed until it was too late. It felt as though they were the only two people on that platform.

Sailor Venus looked up into his face. Nothing felt more natural that that familiar tilt of her head.

"General Kunzite…" She could find nothing to say in her mind or her heart. Being so close to him now was like a dream. She could smell him without inhaling.

"It's…" Kunzite tried to answer. Coming up with something nice, he said gently, "It's nice to see you again."

"It is?" Minako smiled widely and blinked with excitement up at him. "I mean-" She tried to gain her composure again by standing up strait and constraining her smile. But its bright beam was still there. Her shinning face was still illuminated with joy and he wanted to laugh.

"It's nice to see you again too." She finished with confidence. She said it in her normal voice. Not one filled with fluff to impress him as she had once done. In return he smiled warmly too. "If only." She stopped partially, a bit of her smile slipping off her face. "We could be meeting under better circumstances."

"Yes." He said, and drooped his head a bit. "These are hard times." After a moments pause, the corner of his mouth perked a little again. It made her heart flutter around her chest. "But, I'm sure… things will be alright."

She nodded with an affectionate smile again and they said nothing more.

"Venus!" Serenity called. "It's time to go." Serenity's eyes darted from the girl to the boy with a serene smile neither of them saw. Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter too, secretly gave them gentle and caring looks before entering into the castle.

Minako felt her body turn to leave but her head still faced him, a sad smile on her pale lips she tried to hide. She wanted to run to him and hold him tight against her. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and she wouldn't forget him. But all she did was smile.

Kunzite, too, smiled sadly back at her. He wanted to tell her it would be all right. But then again, he wasn't sure it would be. And so, just before as the two parted, their souls reached out in longing, and then their duty called them back.

From a distance, Danburite longingly gazed from behind a corner of a building. Even he could see the deep desire for the other.

* * *

He thought back to what she had said so long ago. She was worried about her princess falling in love. She cared so much for the future. He would do anything to protect that future.

Time passed as more information came and went. Venus tried desperately to stay aware of everything but couldn't be more grateful to her friends for taking a lot of the load of work. That, however, didn't help her sleep better. She worked in those unused night hours that were interrupted by bad dreams. When Rei had given her three unsuccessful fire readings to decipher them, the two of them concluded that the dreams must only be nightmares and not prophecies of future events. That was alright. Venus never had the gift of reading the future- just to sense the present. So she used whatever time left over in the nights to continue the work on this world.

The third night back from her home planet and after an hour or two of laying awake, she had the urge to see her princess. So, of course, she snuck out. She wrapped a shawl of yellow around her, distracted the guards with ease, and tip-toed to her way through the cold night to the bedroom of her Princess.

It would be worthless to sneak past Serenity's door-guards. And even if they COULD be distracted, Venus would not have hired them to watch her. So she stepped forward with purpose and ordered them to let her in.

The chill in the night seemed to make her words mean more as they hastily opened one of the doors a crack to let her slip in.

It was clear upon entering that Serenity had not gone to sleep yet. Her cute blue eyes were wide staring at the drapes over her head.

"This is new, you don't normally have trouble sleeping."

"I know. I guess there's just a lot on my mind."

Minako climbed under the white downy blankets and curled up her toes to warm them again.

"All right, but try to sleep."

"Yeah. Why don't you?"

"That's why I came here. I just couldn't sleep without knowing you were OK."

The girls shifted as they entwined all their slender limbs around one another.

"I'm OK."

"Oh, I'm glad."

"Minako?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to laugh for me real quick."

She did so. "Serenity, you funny bunny."

"Hmm. That's better." Her voice became muffled as she snuggled her smiling face into Minako's shoulder.

"Minako?"

"Hm?"

"I saw the Prince today. I met with him here alone."

Venus said nothing.

"I love him Minako."

Her confession lingered in the room, hanging above their heads with her gauzy drapes. Minako's grip squeezed her little one gently.

"I know Serenity. Try to sleep."

There was another pause.

"Minako?"

"Hm?"

"You're my best friend."

Minako ran her hand through Serenity's thin hair and stroked her scalp as she felt the dearest thing in the world to her fall asleep in her arms.

The next day would be the last upon the Moon that Minako would not spend fighting. Logically, she didn't know that and this day proceeded like any other this past week.

She made a few more orders, inspired a few more civilians, made a final check on the plans for Serenity's protection. A Little later that day she would be making one final trip back to Venus to escort another consignment of soldiers.

A word from someone's conversation behind distracted her for a moment. "Kunzite-dono needs to know that right away." His name piqued her interest.

"But I can't find him anywhere."

"No? Then I'll take care of it."

"Thank you Nephrite-sama."

"Go."

She didn't think too hard on this but instead instantly brushed it off. She had no idea it should have worried her for it was the final sign she would receive that something was amiss. And it would be the last time she thought about him without the feeling of regret.

"Venus-Hime? Your transport is ready."

"Thank you."

* * *

This chapter I'd like to dedicate to a mystery reviewer named Ellen.

ELLEN! YOU GOTTA LOG IN SO I CAN REPOND TO YOU!

Thank for the support sweety!! XD

Lady Aphadriel- I know how school can be. e.e It took me forever to get this chapter up. Eh, Life gets in the way. I'm glad you still like me. Or, at least, this story. I always look forward to hearing from you.

Venus Smurf- I always get so flustered when you review! My idol- you are so good at writing you make me blush. Thanks for always being such a friend to me when I have so few.

Angry Girl- I can't remember if you actiully review my last chapter…But I still LOVE YOU.

Thanks to those who took the time to leave me, even a small little message.

I think I would normally stop asking chapterly questions but it's a tradition now. And being so close to the end of the entire story- I may as well continue in case someone wants to answer it someday.

Question of the chapter:

Have you ever been in love?

Thanks so much you guys!!

**please r&r**

I need it…

lovelove.

Vbabe


	25. Part 25: You First

Minako and Artemis were traveling through space from the Moon to Venus. He held her hand in his. His grip on hers tightened when he saw it- a dark purple cloud bubbling over Capitol City. The closer they got, the larger it seemed to grow.

Minako prayed, closed her eyes, and told herself that a great explanation was awaiting their arrival but her heart told her otherwise.

When they finally materialized on her planet, it hardly looked like the home she had been hoping for. It was cold and haphazardly abandoned.

She and Artemis landed delicately in the transportation room, empty of any human life. As they appeared, the sounds of what was happening outside began to fill their ears. The clang of metal swords on shields, the dark wind at blistering speeds blasted across her land, and the rushing oceanic sound of the warriors screaming their resolve made her deaf to any other senses.

Decidedly, she went to the window with Artemis still at her side.

Her heart absolutely dropped into her stomach. There, as far as the land stretched out before them, was a war. Venus had never seen one before in her current lifetime but she had read about them. She remembered reading all about the tremors of the ground and the smell of blood. However, at this moment she felt if a person had never seen one with their own two eyes, they could not possibly imagine it.

There were bodies everywhere. Some were dead and lain strewn across the dusty landscape. Some were alive and fighting- swinging great weapons over their heads thrusting them here and there. Some were dressed in her own uniforms- orange and white now musty with the rust colored dirt that was her mother planet. The other half were dressed in the colors of the Earth- or something more wicked. Their faces were dark and heavy with an evil purpose.

"Princess! Get away from there!" Into the silent room approached a somewhat elderly woman who was short and fat dressed in maid's clothes.

"Lady Bea!" Venus recognized her as one of her most loyal servants. In a flash she also remembered that the last time this woman had this kind of desperation in her voice- she was standing on the other side of her bedroom door informing Venus of an intruder on their land. That was a little more than a year ago. "What happened here?"

"My princess, you must return to the Moon."

"I will not! You must tell me who these men are! They look like they are from the general army of Earth but that can't be so." The stream of voices from outside laced their dialogue and annoyed her ears that she was not fighting with them at this moment.

"My lady…" She hesitated, gripping the edge of her tattered apron. "It's Earth…"

"Lead by who?" She demanded.

Still the woman said nothing but her eyes started to water. Venus shouted and the battle outside seemed to quiet in fear.

"Who leads them!?" The little woman opened her mouth. She could not have possibly known how Venus felt about what she was going to say but she did know it was bad. Only Artemis, in that moment, could see what really made his princess stagger backwards as the words came from the simple servant.

"General Kunzite."

"….Kunzite?"

"He lead a great army on us." At Venus's silence the woman began to run on with all the information she had. From topic to topic going over disaster stories one after another. Earth had been taking out little towns all over the planet for weeks now. Some quietly and some publicly, displays of horror on their battle front to prove that there would be no mercy. It wasn't until this dawning that the biggest army had come upon the main city where a majority of women and children were being held. It seemed they knew exactly where to find them and it wasn't until the great general Kunzite had head up the march today did they know why. This afternoon, the battle, while at its most ferocious, was certainly coming to an end.

All this she said but Venus could tell there was one last piece of information Bea was not sharing.

"Please," Lady Bea begged, "go back to the Moon. Leave us here-"

"I am the Princess of Venus and I will protect this mother planet in the name of-"

"You don't understand!" The maid's gritty plump hands gripped Venus's bare arms. Her aged blue eyes bore deep into Minako. She pursed her lips, wilted.

"Princess, they are attacking the Moon."

"What?" Artemis to her side voiced her thoughts in a breathless stutter. "When?"

Her lip trembled. "Now. I overheard them say that they will arrive in at most ten minutes. And they don't yet know it's coming." A pause fell before suddenly the room around them began to fervently shake. Something had hit the castle. Debris clattered around them- the sounds of war becoming clearer but the word that came from Bea's mouth was very lucid.

"Go." A great explosion burst from just outside a door to the left making all three of them drop to the floor to cover their faces. A bomb gone off? Or was the Earth simply throwing things at their great walls large enough to make it crumble?

Bea stood wearily but with as much conviction as she could gather. Her fists curled in defiance.

While she stared at her face, Venus knew Lady Bea was right- her duty called her to the Moon. But she couldn't ignore her children and let them face Kunzite and the Earth's armies alone. However, this old woman, so full of life, was ready to throw herself into danger so Venus could leave without needing to worry.

The confusion gripped her heart in a fiery fist. She shook her head and stamped her foot as she stood up. "Stop! This is crazy! Let me protect you!"

Slowly, the woman in the dog-eared apron beamed up into her Princess's face as she said in old Venusiun, "We believe in you." She dropped her hands and began to run into the next room where the bomb had gone off, the flames just beyond still thrashing around.

"NO!" Minako reached a hand out to stop her in desperation but in the moment the door closed behind her, it seemed to collapse on itself as an enormous pillar fell through the roof and crashed into the wall blocking Venus's view. Beyond that point, she knew that no one would ever return.

Another booming sound yanked Venus out of the distraction of despair. She hit the floor with both hands and called out-

"Artemis!"

"Minako!"

"What will we do? They cannot win alone."

In a flash he had the answer. "I'll go to the Moon to warn them. I can travel faster as a cat. That will buy us some time. You do what you can to protect the Venusians and come as soon as you can." He looked at her with steely green eyes of understanding. She nodded in confirmation and sprinted through the last unblocked door, leaving her guardian cat behind her.

A deafening noise loaded her ears so that as she dashed from room to room, the scene played out like a horrifying movie all around her. Bodies (living or dead she couldn't tell,) were thrown like dolls across the rooms, shrapnel whipped through the dusty air, and beautiful things that hadn't been moved in years rocketed haphazardly in a grand explosion. Magnificent banquet tables, ancient paintings of previous rulers, glass lamps once shaped like bells, keys from a black piano that Mercury had sat at smiling at her from across the room one summer. Large things like the peaceful woman statue whose face had now crumbled away, the ornate bookcase Makoto made for her, and the small things like a lush hand mirror with roses carefully carved into its frame, and a toothy porcelain comb Rei once used to tie back her hair.

As Venus passed from one room to the next she saw more and more of her home's demise. The cracked and crumbling marble from the staircase, the burning wood from the dining room chairs, the shredded tapestries from the grand ballroom, the waxy candle bits deformed from a wave of hot ammunition, the shattered glass from a grandfather clock, the splintered tile from the kitchen floors, twisted wire from the fireplaces, all torn, destroyed, smashed, ruined, or tarnished, landed almost quietly across Magellan. The floors had burst open, the ceilings drooped inward, the walls caved and stairs crumbled, all meshed together or all damaged beyond recognition. All her memories and her safe things swept away in this grisly movie and within the next hour- all smoldering in dark flames to the tune of ended war outside.

She couldn't help but feel the gale of loss now attempting to invade her mind. There was so much of it trying to cram itself into her brain that hardly anything got through. She supposed that's what it meant to be a warrior- To not let grief strike her to ruin but rather use it in battle to meet noble ends.

Pushing through one alcove of fallen beams that had once resembled a circular doorway, she finally reached the front door. Miraculously, it's grand design and detailing had only been covered in dust in the fray- the door still stood between her and the steps down toward the main battle. She heaved its golden handle backward and opened her way to the war before her.

There, on the top steps on the Magellan was the Princess of Venus. She wore a yellow dress that blew harshly around her slim figure; bending into her leg's creases and around her tender looking arms as the wind whipped violently around her. This wind carelessly tossed up her golden hair. The fine strands crossed her face and swirled back strait up into the sky as if the wind were blustering from her roots. The yellow ribbons tied to her neck, shoulders, and waist were flung around haphazardly, surrounding her and through her.

Her golden-yellow eyes gleamed out at him from the haze of dust and mist like a tiger's from the shadows. They were wide and supernaturally bright. They narrowed in uncommon rage. The leader of millions of planets looked out onto the grounds that lay broken before her.

Her body seemed unaware of the incensed weather around her. Kunzite could have almost said that she was the anger it projected. He knew, though, that the purple sky and the violent turns had come because of the great evil leader Metallia. Or was it the planet Venus reacting to the princess's rage?

Painfully slow, the frail looking girl lifted a hand to the sky.

A flash of radiant white light and she was altered. The golden fighter stood in her place. She was long and lovely just as legend had always told. Her shoulders had golden balls surrounding them. Her neck had a ribbon choker and her skirt was now a blazing yellow-orange, cutting into the dark surroundings. Her long pale legs stretched but they were easily muscular. Kunzite had never seen Minako's legs but now they stood thick with power, ready to move forward. Her hair almost had no change to it but that it seemed a little longer to him. It still shone with a thousand strokes but in its wild state it looked sexy and commanding with a Red bow crowning all her majesty.

Finally, to him he could almost see white wings unfolded themselves like budding flowers from her back.

Even though he knew no one would hear him, Kunzite whispered into the heavens before him.

"Sailor Venus."

She was dazzlingly enraged.

She roared across the battlefield.

"Kunzite you're with THEM?"

"I am protecting my Prince. I'm just doing it before he can be crushed by the rule of that hypocritical Moon family."

"So this was all an act? How long have you been with Beryl?"

"Four months ago I officially joined her great cause. We will begin a new era for Queen Beryl and Our Great Leader Metallia with the Prince when he come to his senses."

Four months ago? Venus's face twitched in memory. That had been that special night they had walked the grounds together until almost dawn…that night…that memory she would never forget:

(Part 16)  
_"Princess I love to be with you. I wanted you to know that."_

_  
"I like being with you too, General. I think you know me very well and I am glad we are friends."_

_  
"Yes…" His voice faded off. "I feel that way too." _

_  
Kunzite's face contorted in confusion at first. She looked right into his silver eyes- the most dangerous place because of their unusual effect they had on her. But the clear eyes were not looking back at her- not really. If he had been, he would be studying her hair or the outline of her face but these eyes seemed to darken. Not for too long, but just for an instant there was a shadow staring back from a hollowed shell. He blinked and the eclipse died. _

_  
"We are friends. I like you Princess of Venus. Venus-" his face relaxed and he began to, very slightly, lean forward. Like a comet, the two began to gravitate towards one another. _

_  
"I want you to know general- I'm very proud of you… You are…a good man." Her focus was shifting to his mouth. "for protecting…" Her weight seemed to rise up on the balls of her feet and her head wanted to tilt so slightly to the side. Would they kiss? … She wanted to kiss him and here he was-leaning closer and closer, her eyelids getting heavy… While she wasn't sure why, she was so scared. Even though she loved him, this, this was wrong!_

_  
She gasped "-your Prince! I understand w-what it's like to care for that one person."_

_  
He stopped. "One person?" _

_  
Her head jerked away with all the effort she could muster- her hand still in his._

It was then that they had both understood. Venus refused his kiss. Refused his love.

Venus had decided, they would never be together.

She stared at him as the truth began to sink in.

"You killed all those people on Mercury-"

"And the people on this planet."

"-so you could overthrow the princess? Oh no! Serenity! I have to-"

"No reason to go now Dear Sailor Venus. It's too late to protect her. My army has reached the Moon and you have your own battle to fight here." He gestured to the war surrounding them.

"So, you saved attacking Venus 'til the last to stop me from getting to Serenity?"

"Metallia was just waiting on Mars and the orbit of Mars is now closer to the palace than any other. Letting your pathetic foot soldiers come under my rule was only the last part of the plan."

All the pieces began falling into place. Why Mercury was first, then Jupiter, then Mars. Letting the Moon gather enough forces in one group to wipe them out or to recruit them to the Earth's cause. And now, the separation of Venus from her princess. But Kunzite was wrong about one thing, if Venus forsook her people here, it would give her enough time to stop them from coming. But from Kunzite's firm stance and the grip on his sword becoming noticeably more menacing, Venus realized he wasn't going to let her leave unless she fought him.

By the time her eyes finished roaming the battle still clattering around them, the silent moon above them, and the white warrior standing directly before her, he knew she had done the math.

"You've killed us all…" she whispered brutally.

"I know it's useless to say so, but don't move and we won't have to fight. Beryl will take the Moon and you can live on under the new regime."

Venus shook her head and the wind increased around her, making her air seem quietly more angry. Her voice was aggressive and deep.

"You are too lost to be found Kunzite. I can see you've sold your soul. Then I will tell you, just once, I'd rather die."

"It's too late Venus, you can't get there in time to save her. She'll be killed."

_"Not if I kill you first!" _

To be Continued-

WOOOOOOO!!! One more chapter to go yall! After 5 years I'm finally wrapping this puppy up. Can I tell you my biggest concern? Once I post the last chapter, no one will come around anymore. Every time I try to post a final chapter I get no response. V.v People would rather say, "Please keep going!" rather than "That was great!" too much effort I suppose…

In anycase- onto thanks and replies:

Vchanny- Yeah, many people got lost in the last chapter ^^; my bad, I thought it was clear they didn't have any connection to one another. You HAVE been in love eh? Hm- that's probably what makes your writing so good. :D

Rachel- Thanks. I know I suck. ^^; Also, if you login, I can respond properly.

alizep- Daw!! Thank you! I can't believe you read the WHOLE THING. *I* can even get through it and it's MY story! LOL. I'm bad. Just wait til I re-write the whole thing. That'll be good.

Oh Ellen- You have been such a delightful reviewer. You make smiiiile. You know, when it comes to being in love, you often don't realize it until it's been a while or until after they leave you. Harsh. In my NEXT chapter I will answer the question of weither he really loved her or not. Oooh. Yes, true love IS great. Moh~ I wanna be in love. And for some reason I always find conversations easier to write. I dunno, I'm a pretty good public speaker. XD so I guess I know what sounds natural. It the descriptions I get lost in…And finally, I love the sweet friendship in the manga between Serenity and Venus. Really, it's so deep I had to do some kind of tribute to them. :D yay! Almost done! I hope you haven't left me yet! LOVE YOU!

Minako-chan4: where would I be without you? HM? I hope I didn't disappoint you as I have only started the battle and the real fight comes in the next chapter. Oh dear. Now everyone gets to taste my battle, writing skills. XI SO you've been in love before. Hm. That explains tyour depth. I'm sorry they both disappointed you. But you know what they say, you don't need a million boyfriends, just one good one. So, I'm working on a movie this summer about Minako and Kunzite and it's about disappointment in that same way. Back and forth, she'll be tossed. Let's see how it ends…Oh dear, I hope I haven't disappointed you! And that these stories don't make you sad. You seem like a bright and happy person to me.  :love:

Lady Aphadriel-order of the kai: Oh dear, I only update every few months! GOMEN! I feel terrible! But I hope you like this chapter even though it's been a while. You know, I've always loved that meaningful friendship between the blonds. I think too many people get it wrong. And I thought, what better way to end Minako's confusion than with the simple sweet love of her princess? It'll help us see why she feels she must forgo Kunzite's love. And you were RIGHT! I even thought about what you said and wrote in the answer about why Venus is last. Fishy indeed! You are all the motivation I need.  I would never forget this fic!

Venus Smurf- DAW!!! OF course! You're a master writer! I don't even come close. By I try! And this fic (being 6 years in the making) goes through major ups and down. Let's just hope it ends on an UP. Tsh- I adore youuuu. I love these characters with all my heart so naturally I would take care to get them right. Maybe I'm a little obsessed…lol. Nothing wrong with that. As long as I have you!

Angry Girl- I guess we'll never know how well her plans went considering she's been taken by SURPIRSE! Muahahahaaa!! Tee hee! I thought about that SAME FLAW- I just couldn't think of a better way to describe the size of the space without using the term 'football feild'. Lol. Lazy me. It never ceases to amaze me how deeply you read and remember. It's really very touching. Yep. Danburite loves Venus. But then, who doesn't? I'm trying to keep the story as true to the manga as possible (with the exception of the football reference XD lol). I'm so happy you understand what I was going for in the way of relationships between serenity and Venus. Also, I think Venus would have laughed and Serenity would be naive enough to believe it. Mars would never buy it But serenity is simple enough and not as wise as she is in the future. Hm. I wanna go back and make sure I did them justice. As always, I get all happy when you review. I'm sure I've lost you this time. V.v oh well. I'll still send my love out into the cosmic void that is the internet.

OK yall! Thank you so much for sticking with me! This is the second to last chapter so catch up for when the time comes to finish it all up!

Any suggestions? Anything you REALLY wanna have happen between these two? Let me knoooow!!

Again, I'm not a great writer but I do love sailor moon with all my heart. Please lave a nice supportive note for me. I could really use one.

Lovelove,

Vbabe


End file.
